Receso de Invierno
by Chess-Kitten
Summary: Cuando su vida familiar es puesta patas arriba, Jun Misugi decide aceptar una invitación para pasar su primer receso de invierno como estudiante de medicina en el norte. Entre nevadas, senderos montañosos y revelaciones, acabará encontrando mucho más que sólo un escape momentáneo del caos.
1. Invitación - Jun Misugi

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de la serie Capitan Tsubasa. (Créanme que de ser así, varios aspectos de la historia serían diferentes). Esto es escrito únicamente por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro._

 _ **NOTAS:**_ _Originalmente algo a ser resuelto en unas pocas páginas, la historia cobró vida propia y se transformó en uno de mis proyectos más ambiciosos a la fecha. Los protagonistas de este viaje serán Hikaru Matsuyama y Jun Misugi, con frecuentes apariciones de Kazumasa Oda y menciones de Taro Misaki._

 _Esta historia desembocará en vínculo romántico entre dos hombres, así que si la idea te incomoda, lo más prudente es que oprimas click en la X ubicada en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla; no se aceptarán reclamos por esa cuestión. La clasificación es T por esto mismo, esperen momentos de mucha intensidad pero nada de contenido sexual explícito._

 _El avance será lento para que todo tenga su coherencia y razones de ser; así que si crees que hay cabos sueltos, seguramente sean explicados en los futuros capítulos. Teorías y análisis son más que bienvenidos._

 _Espero disfruten de leer este viaje tanto como yo me relamo al escribirlo._

 _Dedicado especialmente a mi mejor amiga y compinche en esta e infinitas locuras más._

* * *

 **I. INVITACIÓN**

No era ninguna revelación saber que el receso de invierno, festejos de Navidad y Año Nuevo incluidos, abarca significados diferentes para cada persona; o aún para una misma persona en distintas etapas de la vida. Jun Misugi era un excelente ejemplo de la segunda situación.

De lo recabado en diversas charlas de pasillo a lo largo de los años, sabía que entre las actividades más populares para esos días se encontraban sin dudas el disfrutar de delicias que no se preparan en otras épocas, pasar tiempo de calidad con la familia, visitar a amigos alejados por las responsabilidades, relajarse junto a un fuego, dejar libre la creatividad para decoraciones, o simplemente renovar propósitos y recargar energías para tratar de volverlos una realidad. Pensándolo desde esa perspectiva, no había razón aparente para que un individuo no esperara con ansias la llegada de tales semanas.

En retrospectiva, Jun podía dividir sus recesos de invierno en un antes y después del diagnóstico de su afección cardíaca. Los primeros no se alejaron demasiado de los estándares que se había establecido: las horas no pasadas en salones de clase significaban más tiempo para practicar fútbol con su equipo. Y cuando ya las piernas no daban más siempre podían atrasar el regreso a casa comentando acerca de asuntos tan importantes como las escuadras campeonas en las ligas más competitivas del mundo, o hechos tan cotidianos como la nueva máquina que habían instalado en el arcade a la vuelta del colegio. La decoración de la casa y la preparación de los alimentos quedaban siempre como labor de los empleados, pero los resultados eran más que satisfactorios. Sus padres no liberaban horas de trabajo salvo en las vísperas de Navidad y Año nuevo, pero igualmente su padre se emocionaba al hablar de los resultados de su equipo de fútbol y su madre no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de alardear de sus calificaciones frente a todos esos parientes que veía una vez al año y de los que nunca recordaba sus nombres. Aún de niño, la admiración de esas personas siempre le supo a falsedad pero en la medida que a sus padres parecía darles cierto orgullo, podía soportarlo. Y en cuanto a propósitos, nada demasiado complicado e inalcanzable: mantener buenas notas, pulir más su técnica con el balón, enfrentar a rivales más fuertes y ayudar cada vez más a su escuadra.

Por muchos de los años que siguieron su único propósito para el Año Nuevo fue vencer de una vez por todas a la enfermedad que le había robado el disfrutar plenamente de lo que más amaba. Las tardes de práctica fuera se volvieron horas pasadas dentro, rodeado de profesores particulares para compensar los días que no se sentía bien como para asistir a clase. Las miradas de supuesto orgullo se tornaron susurros de lástima cada vez que la casa se llenaba de esos parientes sin rostro ni nombre. No eran los primeros, no serían los últimos y no eran personas importantes en su vida como para dejar que lo que dijeran le afectase de sobremanera. No obstante, el ver a su madre asentir, alimentar y dar la razón a semejantes críticas destructivas acabó causando una herida que continuaría doliendo largo tiempo, aún después de una recuperación total en su corazón y de consumar su vuelta a las canchas.

Era consciente que ambos le amaron desde el inicio con una ferocidad admirable, pero su madre siempre se había rehusado a intentar entender siquiera lo que significaba el fútbol en su vida y le culpaba de las veces en que la había arriesgado. El apoyo de su padre fue una constante, pero cierto era que las veces en que la pareja discutía, lo más usual era que las cosas se acabaran haciendo a la manera de ella. Ni los resultados obtenidos en Francia, ni su recuperación total, ni el mundial juvenil jugado en su propio Japón bastaron para que cambiara de parecer. Por lo que una vez bajado el telón, el fútbol continuaba siendo una pérdida de tiempo. Y lo que era más, ahora resultaba obstáculo para el otro gran propósito que se había fijado en su último receso de invierno como estudiante de preparatoria, además de fichar para algún equipo de la J-League, claro estaba: ser admitido en una universidad para perseguir la carrera de medicina.

Balancear la vida de un futbolista profesional y un estudiante resultó ser un desafío totalmente nuevo, pero que lo emocionaba más que aterrarlo. Ya había sobrevivido a cirugías, rehabilitaciones, incertidumbre, el qué dirán, y derrotado a toda clase de rivales junto a sus compañeros de selección. ¿Cómo podía siquiera compararse la presión de un examen con la de jugar la final de un mundial de fútbol?

Ese nuevo estilo de vida significaba que el receso de invierno, su primero como universitario, sería el momento ideal para regresar a casa, descansar de los exámenes de final de semestre y reconectar con viejos amigos de secundaria. Por supuesto, el lugar se llenaría de parientes; aunque si tenía suerte su madre pasaría tanto tiempo alardeando de su admisión a la universidad que apenas sí criticaría al fútbol y a sus fichajes primero por el Shonan Bellmare y luego por el FC. Tokio. Funcionando ese arreglo no habría necesidad de morderse la lengua cada vez que pasara cerca, y todos estarían medianamente satisfechos.

Con las piezas así dispuestas en el tablero, nada parecía augurar que terminaría pasando su primer receso de invierno como jugador profesional luchando por atravesar un sendero montañoso, en lo que un individuo de ciudad podría catalogar como "el medio de la nada", siguiendo a la única persona que le había ofrecido un santuario luego que se desatara el caos. O mejor dicho, luego que su madre tratara de imponer su deseo acerca de un tema aún más delicado que el fútbol, y que esta vez no podía ni ignorar ni dejar pasarse por encima.

La crónica de su exilio voluntario comenzó en realidad con una llamada aparentemente inofensiva un par de semanas antes del período de finales. Su madre quería que fuera a cenar ese fin de semana a su hogar, y quería que invitara también a Yayoi. Nada de eso resultaba extraño, querían verle antes que el estudio consumiera por completo lo poco que él fútbol dejaba de sí, y hacía ya muchos meses que su mejor amiga no iba de visita.

Yayoi Aoba fue probablemente la principal razón por la que no enloqueció durante los primeros años en que el fútbol le estuvo prohibido. Había sido sin dudas su momento más bajo, antes de volverse el asistente del entrenador y de sentir que de algún modo era útil a su selección. Tenía palabras de aliento que no sonaban vacías, no negaba sus inseguridades y fundamentalmente, luego de aquel fatídico día donde su confianza se puso a prueba, respetaba sus decisiones y lo dejaba ser. Además de que su apoyo no se limitó a palabras, siendo partícipe en cada etapa de la rehabilitación y en que no se quedara demasiado atrás en los estudios. No resultaba sorprendente entonces el por qué sus padres la apreciaban tanto.

El día de la mencionada cena, Jun se alegró enormemente de ver a su amiga, pero se sorprendió aún más de encontrar a su madre conversando animadamente con los padres de la chica. El que ambas familias se llevaban bien tampoco era una sorpresa, el que todos se reuniesen bajo un mismo techo no era un suceso único e irrepetible en el universo. ¿Por qué entonces nadie le había avisado? Algo no iba bien, y al cruzar la mirada con la de ella supo que no era el único con sospechas.

La bomba estalló luego que la cena estuviera servida y todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, cuando su madre golpeó apenas la copa con una cuchara e hizo que todos la miraran.

-Sé que aún son un poco jóvenes y recién han comenzado la universidad, ¿pero no creen que sería ya un buen momento para anunciar su compromiso?

Toda la atención recayó sobre él, y de pronto, la presión de enfrentar a los brasileños en una final se le hizo insignificante al compararlo con su predicamento. Los padres de Yayoi cruzaron miradas con su madre y asintieron complacidos y sin un dejo de sorpresa; pero tanto su propio padre como su mejor amiga observaron todo con expresiones de espanto.

Viendo las diferentes reacciones, a Jun no le costó llegar a tres conclusiones. Primeramente, que ambos eran tan víctimas y rehenes como él mismo. En segundo lugar, que no había manera de salir de allí sin que al menos alguien acabara lastimado o al menos ofendido. Y la más importante, que no iba a permitir que intentaran volver a controlar su vida.

-Eso no es para que lo decidas tú- sentenció. –Y si ese era tu motivo para citarnos a todos aquí, me largo.

-¡Jun, espera!

-¡Vuelve aquí, muchachito!

No ofreció disculpas ni se detuvo ante los diversos llamados. Quería alejarse cuanto antes, e instintivamente sus piernas le llevaron hasta el único sitio donde en ese momento podía encontrar paz: el campo de fútbol del Musashi F.C. Tenía mucho en qué pensar si quería comenzar a atenuar las consecuencias del episodio recién ocurrido, sumado a que en pocas semanas comenzarían los exámenes y necesitaba tener la mente lo más despejada posible. ¿Su madre no podría haber esperado a que acabara el semestre para montar semejante circo? Eso en lo que a él refería, pero tampoco podía dejar de lado el hecho que seguramente Yayoi la estaba pasando aún peor. Había sido un idiota al no haber intercambiado aunque fuere una mirada con ella, y asegurarle que nada de lo ocurrido era su culpa. Una voz familiar lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-¿Capitán?

Y allí estaba su amiga, la única que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber exactamente a dónde iría para calmar sus frustraciones. El verla tuvo su efecto inmediato, dejó escapar el suspiro que estaba conteniendo y la invitó a sentarse a su lado, bajo una de las porterías.

-Capitán yo…- comenzó, y era evidente que estaba luchando por no largarse a llorar.

-No es tu culpa- aseguró, rodeándola con un brazo. –De haber sabido que estaba planeando algo así, jamás habría permitido que te expusieras.

-Mamá y papá están furiosos contigo- mencionó ella. Lo cual no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, siempre le habían hecho entender de maneras poco sutiles lo mucho que lo deseaban como marido de su hija. Ante eso no había demasiado que pudiera hacer.

-Supongo que en este momento tampoco soy el hijo favorito de mi señora madre- intentó bromear.

-Un poco tarde como para arrepentirse y darte en adopción- contestó ella. Por fin la tensión parecía comenzar a disiparse.

-Tratemos de hacer como si esta noche nunca hubiera ocurrido- propuso él mismo al cabo de un rato. –Si les damos un tiempo, se les quitará esta ridícula idea de la cabeza y nos dejarán en paz. Las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- musitó ella, y aunque por un momento creyó ver una mueca de decepción, enseguida recuperó la compostura.

Lo cierto es por más que Jun así lo deseaba, nada volvió a ser lo que era. Estar alrededor uno del otro, que había sido algo completamente natural desde que eran unos chiquillos, se tornó de pronto desgastante para ambos. Unos días después, su amiga no resistió más la situación y lo citó para decirle algo que, pensándolo un poco, seguramente habría querido confesar durante el rato que estuvieron juntos en la cancha de su equipo de primaria.

Antes el entrenador Mikami había elogiado sus dotes de observación. Pero ni toda su destreza táctica le ayudó a percatarse de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga, la persona a la que supuestamente conocía más que nadie. Quizá las acusaciones de su madre de sólo pensar en futbol no estaban tan erradas, después de todo.

-Esta no es la forma ni las circunstancias en que quería decirte esto- comenzó ella, y a medida que seguía hablando, su mirada descendía más. –Pero no puedo negar que a lo largo de los años siempre me hiciste pensar que hubo algo más entre nosotros, intencional o no. ¿Eso existe? ¿Sientes lo mismo?

Jun no sabía qué contestar. La jugarreta sucia de su madre la había obligado a sacar todo a la luz de una forma apresurada y humillante, pero eso no significaba que la propia naturaleza de los sentimientos que ella cargaba estuviera contaminada de la misma oscuridad.

-No lo sé- dijo sinceramente. –Supongo que no queda otra que averiguarlo.

Y por su parte lo intentó, verdaderamente que lo hizo, pero las cosas nunca terminaron de encajar. Quizá si nadie se hubiera entrometido todo habría seguido una progresión natural, pero eso ya era imposible. El daño estaba hecho, su relación de mejores amigos, confidentes y compinches estaba quebrada, y ambos demasiado confundidos como para saber qué paso dar. Y aún con la presión extra, fue ella misma la que decidió cortar con todo. Hasta el último momento su amiga acabó poniendo el bienestar de él por encima del suyo propio, ahorrándole el tener que elegir las palabras para ponerle fin a algo iniciado por presiones y obligaciones externas.

Tenía confianza en que eventualmente su amistad podía enmendarse, pero llevaría tiempo, y la vida no podía detenerse. Claro que eso significó el enfrentar sus primeros exámenes en su camino a convertirse en médico llevando a cuestas el fin de su "noviazgo" y la etapa final del torneo de la J-League. ¿Quién había dicho que ser estudiante y futbolista profesional a la vez era fácil? Y aunque salir medianamente bien parado de esa situación parecía más difícil que detener con el pecho varios disparos de Hyuga a quemarropa; de algún modo logró sobrevivir. Las calificaciones no fueron perfectas, pero suficientes; y dado las rarísimas circunstancias que lo habían rodeado no tenía nada que apelar.

Pero el inminente fin de semestre traería un nuevo problema. ¿Dónde iría a parar durante el receso? La residencia estudiantil cerraría por esas semanas para la limpieza anual; dejándolo en una situación bastante precaria. Regresar a su propia casa estaba fuera de discusión, porque aunque su padre le asegurara que "ya todo estaba bien" lo cierto es que no era ningún niño para creer en cuentos de hadas. Estaba debatiéndose entre un hotel o la posibilidad de llamar a alguno de sus ex compañeros del Musashi cuando llegó a sus manos el trozo de papel que lo pondría en marcha a su siguiente aventura: una invitación a la mansión Wakabayashi, en Shizuoka.

Fuera de las concentraciones, era un hecho inusual que los miembros de la selección se reunieran; y aún más inusual el que una convocatoria no involucrara al fútbol en sí. La primera vez había sido la boda de Tsubasa y Sanae; y desde entonces quedó revoloteando la idea de una despedida del año adelantada, antes que cada uno fuera a descansar con sus respectivas familias. Además, a juzgar por el contenido del mensaje, incluso aquellos jugadores que se desempeñaban en el extranjero asistirían a la fiesta para reforzar los vínculos.

Y aunque en un principio no creyó que viajar a Shizuoka por una noche solucionaría sus problemas, -cuantas menos personas supieran del descalabro, mejor- el ver a sus compañeros seguramente le ayudaría a aclarar su mente. Excepto que, de buenas a primeras, quizá por cansancio, quizá por la emoción de verse entre pares, pasó por alto un detalle gigante: la invitación no era para él solo.

De modo que, ni bien las puertas de la mansión se abrieron para recibirlo –una hora más tarde de la citada, gracias a una falla en su tren-, cayó la pregunta tan obvia como a la vez sorpresiva.

-Qué raro verte solo, Misugi-kun. ¿Dónde está Yayoi?

Fue nadie menos que Sanae Nakazawa quien tiró el cañonazo, para ironía de todas las veces en que bromeaban que entre esos dos el socialmente inepto era Tsubasa. ¡Si eran tal para cual! ¡Menos tacto que Morisaki intentando parar un tiro Santana! Aunque esa comparación era un poco cruel como para decirla en voz alta.

Luego de la pregunta inicial cayeron las otras, y Jun no sabía por dónde empezar a contestar, y si contestaría alguna en definitiva.

-¿Pero ustedes no estaban saliendo?- escuchó en medio del caos, aunque no pudo precisar quién había hablado.

-¿Eso significa que está disponible?- preguntó alguien más. Esa vez estuvo seguro que era la voz de Hiroshi Jito. La contestación no se hizo esperar.

-Ni que por estar soltera fuera a fijarse en un gorila

En las escasas veces en que usaba más de una neurona a la vez, Makoto Soda tenía una lengua tan afilada como su Kamisori Tackle.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

El borbollón de jugadores continuó arremolinándose a su alrededor, hasta que por fin alguien agotó su paciencia y se dispuso a aplacar las aguas.

-¡Dejen al hombre en paz! ¡Parecen un montón de ancianas de pueblo!

Era Hikaru Matsuyama, que aunque hacía mucho tiempo no portaba la cinta de capitán aún inspiraba suficiente respeto para que cualquiera bajara la cabeza de ser necesario. Cuando no había alcohol de por medio, claro estaba.

-¡Lo defiendes porque también te dejaron!- gritó una voz desde el fondo. Jun había estado tan abrumado desde que ingresó a la sala como para reparar en que no era el único que había caído solo.

Si esa misma situación hubiera ocurrido durante la primaria, estaba seguro que quién sea que se había atrevido a dar el último grito hubiera acabado con al menos un ojo morado. Afortunadamente, los años le habían dado al norteño un autocontrol admirable, y sólo se giró para fulminarle con la mirada.

-Chicos, ¿No creen que hay mejores formas de pasar esta noche?- agregó Taro Misaki, siempre amable pero firme.

-Porque si siguen así, más de uno va a pasarla en el jardín- sentenció el dueño de casa.

Jun les agradeció a los tres, y para suerte de todos pronto el foco de atención volvió a cambiar cuando Maki Akamine derrotó en una pulseada a Ken Wakashimazu. La fiesta continuó con el caos esperable, pero luego de la incomodidad inicial se le habían ido casi todas las ganas de participar él mismo en la demolición.

Se escucharon sonidos de cristales rompiéndose, cortinas desgarrándose, toda clase de gritos y risas; y si los oídos no le estuvieran zumbando tanto habría podido jurar que dos perros estaban peleándose bajo una de las mesas. O quizá sólo se trataba de Shingo Aoi, ya que ese muchacho tenía siempre un entusiasmo tal que llamarlo perro de dos colas era como un pase que se quedaba corto.

Transcurridas algunas horas, y algunas copas de vino para hacer todo llevadero, la mayor conmoción parecía haberse trasladado al segundo piso. Abajo sólo quedaban los hermanos Tachibana estudiando cómo recuperar una gorra de Genzo que de alguna manera había quedado atascada en la lámpara de araña; y tres personas más que parecían enfrascados en una conversación muy importante. Jun aguzó la vista tanto como el alcohol se lo permitía y distinguió que se trataba de Misaki, Matsuyama, y de Takeshi Sawada.

Que el artista del campo y el águila del norte eran grandes amigos no era ningún secreto; aunque le quedaba por descubrir que tenía que ver el otro con ellos. Capaz sólo estaba perdido desde que Hyuga tenía novia, pero eventualmente le tocaría cerciorarse. Taro le susurró algo al oído a Hikaru e inmediatamente él y el chiquillo desaparecieron por la escalera, con los hombros chocándose demasiadas veces para sólo haber bebido agua y jugo. Pensando en que ese era otro asunto en el que tarde o temprano indagaría, no se dio cuenta cuando el norteño se acercó hacía donde estaba, viéndolo con preocupación sincera.

-No pareces estar divirtiéndote mucho.

-No necesitas ojos de águila para darte cuenta- contestó, aunque enseguida temió haberse oído demasiado irónico. Después de todo, Hikaru era de las pocas personas que no había hecho algo durante la noche por molestarlo. Al contrario, le había ayudado aun cuando al parecer él mismo cargaba con una situación similar. Para su fortuna, el aludido sólo comenzó a reir; y por primera vez durante la velada Jun pudo comenzar a distenderse.

-¿Vamos afuera?- propuso, extendiendo la mano. –Esa lámpara tiene los minutos contados- agregó, señalando el techo.

Uno de los gemelos, no importaba si era Kazuo o Masao –No podía distinguirlos estando sobrio, ni hablar en su estado actual- estaba colgando de la mencionada araña, alcanzándola luego de un Sky Lab Hurricane.

-Supongo que si estamos aquí, Wakabayashi podría intentar obligarnos a que paguemos una parte. Esa cosa parece cara y si voy a desangrarme con un alquiler todo este mes no puedo verme involucrado.

-¿Qué dijiste?

El alcohol le había jugado una mala pasada y acabó por hablar mucho más de la cuenta, lo cual era excelente para la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Menos mal que se trataba de Matsuyama, ya de haber sido alguien más escandaloso, el estrangularse con la red de una portería pintaba como la alternativa más honorable.

-Si quieres te explico todo cuando salgamos- suspiró, derrotado. Su compañero asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y ambos atravesaron la puerta principal al momento que la mansión entera tembló con el sonido del cristal volando en millones de pedazos.

Jun cayó en la cuenta entonces que desde que todo el desastre había comenzado, a la fecha más de un mes atrás, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de parar o de expresar abiertamente todo lo que había embotellado. Y para el final de la noche, la solución que definitivamente no esperó encontrar durante la fiesta se le presentó como una oferta sincera. Hikaru Matsuyama le había invitado a pasar el receso de invierno en Hokkaido, y no había demorado ni un segundo en aceptar.

Por lo que, luego de haber sobrevivido a su primer período de exámenes, y a la peor resaca de su vida, Jun Misugi seguía a su amigo en medio de un sendero, a la caza de algo que aún se le mantenía en secreto. Hikaru se frenó de golpe, y, por estar sumido en sus cavilaciones, no lo notó a tiempo como para evitar chocarse con su espalda.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- preguntó. El norteño señaló una irregular pila de piedras que les obstruía el paso.

-Esto no estaba el último año- explicó, acercándose más. –Los derrumbes no son raros, pero es la primera vez que ocurre uno por aquí desde que tengo memoria- agregó, con cierto desencanto.

Entonces este camino no era desconocido para su amigo, lo cual le transmitía aún más seguridad.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

-Enseguida te lo digo- habló, probando subirse a la piedra más baja, y de allí a la siguiente. Al llegar a la tercera era evidente que la estructura completa comenzaba a ver comprometida su estabilidad.

-¡Cuidado!

Hikaru se dio cuenta enseguida del peligro y se alejó justo cuando parte de la pila se desmoronaba.

-Es inútil, el camino está bloqueado- resopló con visible decepción.

-¿Y entonces?

-Regresaremos, y probaremos por otra ruta mañana- sentenció. Jun no iba a discutir, romperse las piernas en un derrumbe estaba lejos de sus planes, además de que no tener idea acerca de todos esos caminos conocidos por los lugareños que no aparecían en ninguno de los mapas.

De modo que, lo que fuere que Hikaru estaba buscando y quería enseñarle, no iba a descubrirlo durante ese día. Y afortunadamente, no le molestaba esperar.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Llegamos al final del primer episodio. Fue un desafío interesante tratar de escribir desde el punto de vista de alguien guiado por resentimiento (¡y alcohol!). La idea es que eventualmente se note el contraste entre lo que es Jun en estado alterado, y su calma racionalidad fuera del caos. No considero que eso sea salirme del personaje, debido a las reacciones hasta violentas que tuvo el chico en la serie original y en CTJ durante el partido Musashi vs. Nankatsu.

En el siguiente capítulo cambiaremos la perspectiva hacía Hikaru, nos meteremos en su amistad con Misaki, su relación con Yoshiko y los detalles de la fiesta que escaparon a Jun hasta llegar al "tiempo presente", con ambos en Hokkaido. Luego de eso la historia tendrá un avance normal, con algunas referencias a hechos pasados pero sin desvíos temporales.

Si alguien lee esto, sepa que tiene mi más profundo agradecimiento!


	2. Superación - Hikaru Matsuyama

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de la serie Capitan Tsubasa. (Créanme que de ser así, varios aspectos de la historia serían diferentes). Esto es escrito únicamente por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **II. SUPERACIÓN**

"El mundo es más grande de lo que te imaginas"

La primera vez que Hikaru escuchó esa frase fue de los labios de su madre, siendo aún un niño. Era una de las últimas noches de ese otoño, el frío comenzaba a instalarse pero aún la nieve no había cubierto todo con su manto. La pequeña familia se encontraba cenando junto al calor de la chimenea cuando se le ocurrió preguntar a sus padres si alguna vez habían estado en las montañas que se veían no tan a lo lejos, o descubierto qué se escondía del otro lado.

Ambos cesaron todo movimiento, se miraron entre ellos, sonrieron con complicidad y sólo después se dispusieron a contestarle. Él escuchó con mucho interés su relato sobre de una especie de oasis en la montaña, un pequeño refugio en medio de caminos escarpados, protegido por altas paredes de piedra y coronado por el árbol más alto de la región. En ese momento no elaboraron en la razón que los llevó allí, pero aun siendo un chiquillo Hikaru intuyó que se trataba de algo importante y especial; algo que no debía compartir con cualquiera.

Su súbita curiosidad había nacido tras su primer encuentro con quién sería uno de sus más grandes aliados en los años siguientes. Taro Misaki le trajo toda clase de historias acerca de ciudades enormes, bosques coloridos y playas soleadas, pero su mayor influencia se debió no a las experiencias que lo separaban sino al deporte que los unía. Con su ayuda, Furano había encontrado el eslabón faltante para comenzar a consolidar su identidad tanto en el estilo de juego como en lo singular de sus vínculos.

Considerando eso, resultó algo natural que Misaki fuera una de las dos personas a quien le confiara la existencia del sitio especial. El primero, obviamente, había sido su mejor amigo y par mágico Kazumasa Oda. Y aunque a ambos les pareció un relato llamativo, el tema no volvió a surgir hasta ya entrado el invierno, cuando muy a su pesar Taro les anunció que abandonaría el pueblo la siguiente semana. Su padre ya había terminado sus pinturas sobre las montañas y la costa helada, por lo que era el momento de buscar otros paisajes que retratar. Y si bien las despedidas eran algo habitual para su nuevo amigo, no por ello resultaban menos difíciles y menos dolorosas.

Ante la desdicha inminente, Hikaru tuvo la idea de organizar, en el poco tiempo que les quedaba, una expedición al oasis sólo para ellos tres, a escondidas del resto de los niños, y de los adultos, claro estaba. Si todo salía bien Taro tendría una memoria aún más fabulosa para llevarse de Hokkaido. Y lo que era aún mejor, si de verdad ese sitio existía y era tan genial como sus padres le hicieron creer, quizá el Sr. Misaki querría quedarse a pintarlo y les regalaría otros preciosos días para pasar juntos. Así como lo pensaron, no tenían nada que perder.

Con el inevitable pasaje del tiempo, los detalles más finos de esas horas vividas en las montañas se irían volviendo más y más confusos, tal como ocurrió con su visión en medio de la nieve. Pero aunque olvidara el sitio exacto donde pasó, o qué fue lo que los hizo resbalar al borde del arroyo, no podría olvidar el miedo de no saber si saldrían de esa, y la culpa de saberse responsable por cualquier desgracia que pasara después.

Luego de esa primera aventura fallida, no sería sino hasta otro momento de extrema inestabilidad en que algo semejante volvería a discutirse; y aún más años para que se cumpliera el plan original.

* * *

La segunda vez en que escuchó a alguien hablar sobre la extensión del mundo fue conociendo otra parte del mismo al lado de su selección, y para su suerte, esa vez sin que nadie estuviera en peligro real de morir. Las palabras para los oídos de casi todos habían venido primeramente de Kojiro Hyuga, aunque unos pocos conocían el hecho que en realidad habían salido originalmente de los labios de Wakabayashi.

Durante esos primeros días la relación del portero con el resto del equipo había sido tensa y antagónica, y no fue sino hasta que decidió seguirlo una noche en que entendió sus motivaciones. Le había visto salir junto con Tsubasa; y unos instantes después el tigre se encontraba al asecho de ambos. Aunque herido en su orgullo, un Kojiro estresado seguía siendo intratable e impredecible, por lo que existía la posibilidad que volviera a lanzarse a la yugular del guardameta. Eso, y que también quería llegar al fondo de qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Genzo. Así fuera sólo luego de un arrebato, Hyuga le había entregado la banda de capitán y es responsabilidad de un líder saber las cosas para considerar todo lo necesario antes de actuar.

Una voz conocida le hizo sobresaltarse apenas atravesó la puerta principal del hotel, demostrando una vez más sus carencias en el arte del sigilo. Su madre seguro lo regañaría ante tan penoso intento.

-¿Matsuyama-kun?

Y para su no tan sorpresa, se trataba de su viejo amigo.

-Misaki-kun. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú- dijo, sonriendo. –Si no nos apuramos, los perderemos.

-De acuerdo.

Taro Misaki se había unido al equipo en Paris para sorpresa de unos cuantos que no habían tenido la dicha de conocerle durante la primaria. Ellos en particular llevaban sin verse tres años, y aún desde el reencuentro le daba la sensación que el chico le estaba evitando. Así que si todos los vientos soplaban a su favor, resolvería dos misterios en una misma noche.

Ambos siguieron a sus objetivos hasta un pequeño puente sobre un canal, y fue entonces cuando un tropiezo de su parte estuvo a punto de delatarlos.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- inquirió Wakabayashi. –Voy a investigar.

El plan estaba arruinado por su culpa, otra vez, y se estaba volviendo algo demasiado común para su gusto. Taro musitó apenas unas disculpas antes de llevar la mano a su boca y arrojarlos a ambos al canal, bajo el puente y fuera de la vista. El agua estaba helada, y podía jurar que algo pegajoso se estaba adhiriendo a su pierna, pero gracias a la rápida reacción de su amigo no los habían descubierto.

-Supongo que sólo fue un pato- sentenció el guardameta y procedió retomar su tan importante charla con el mediocampista.

Cuando los pasos sobre la madera anunciaron el fin de la conversación, dejó escapar un enorme suspiro, contempló a su compañero y ya no pudo contener las carcajadas ante lo ridículo de la situación. Misaki sonrió ampliamente y se dejó llevar también.

-Parece mentira que siempre que pasen estos líos sea juntos- dijo entre risas.

Hikaru se frenó por un momento y le miró a los ojos, sabiendo exactamente de qué estaba hablando. Pero en la expresión de Taro no había rastro de malicia, rencor o ironía; y a decir verdad jamás la hubo ni en él mismo ni en Oda. Su capacidad de superar, aprender y seguir adelante sin que les carcomieran las mentes era algo admirable. Ratificando eso, pudo relajar todo el cuerpo.

-Y no querría que fuera de otra manera- dijo. –Te hemos extrañado mucho, yo y todos en realidad.

Iba a proceder a interrogarle sobre el porqué de su actitud esquiva de los últimos días cuando alguien más hizo acto de presencia. Desde la orilla del canal, Jun Misugi los miraba como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo si alguna de sus medicinas para el corazón le estaba afectando la vista. Después de todo, tenía frente a sí a dos referentes del equipo sumergidos en aguas no aptas para baño, cubiertos de barro y algas, y demasiado poco alterados para haber acabado allí por accidente.

-Prefiero no preguntar- sentenció, antes de alejarse con una expresión imposible de leer.

Ante eso, Hikaru se sintió algo culpable. Tenía muy claro cuánto se preocupaba por el bienestar del equipo, y cuanto deseaba poder pelear en iguales condiciones junto a ellos. Frente a semejante espectáculo, lo mínimo sería el estar decepcionado.

-Hablaré con él luego para disculparnos- suspiró, mientras los dos finalmente salieron del canal.

-No creo que esté molesto- contestó su amigo. -¿No viste cómo nos veía? ¡Si estaba deseando poder tirarse al agua con nosotros!

Taro no era el tipo de persona que bromearía en una situación así, por lo que estaba seguro que él había visto algo en los ojos de Jun que se le había escapado. Entre los dos, el hijo del pintor siempre había sido el más empático, observador e inteligente.

-Debe ser duro estar aquí sin algún compañero- continuó. Y aunque era cierto que todos eran compañeros dentro de la selección, Nitta, Soda, Misugi y él mismo parecían estar en la misma situación de no tener consigo a alguien de sus respectivos equipos con quien existiera una confianza diferente. No obstante, pronto Shun se había integrado muy bien con el grupo del Nankatsu y también se hizo evidente que Soda y Jito hablaban el mismo lenguaje no verbal. Eso los dejaba solamente a ellos dos a la deriva.

-Lo sé- suspiró. –Me habría gustado mucho que Kazu o Masanori estuvieran aquí para vivir esto.

Taro clavó la mirada en el suelo.

-Supe por los muchachos que no dejaste jugar a Tsubasa-kun en los amistosos- dijo bajito. –Por respeto a aquellos que quedaron fuera de la selección. Y yo tampoco…

Por fin las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban: Taro temía que no creyera que él merecía estar en el equipo por no haber formado parte de todo el proceso. Y qué equivocado que estaba.

-Escuché que te metiste en medio de un entrenamiento de los franceses. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Para probar mis habilidades y ver si podía ser de ayuda para ustedes- contestó con seguridad.

-¿Crees que serás titular en todos los partidos?

-Eso es algo que no lo decidiré yo.

-¿Crees que podríamos ganar aún sin ti?

-Absolutamente.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta- finalizó Hikaru, con una expresión llena de cariño y deleite. –Es un honor volver a jugar a tu lado.

-Lo mismo puedo decir- y por primera vez desde su no tan emocionante reencuentro, los amigos se dieron un abrazo.

Regresaron al hotel entre risas e ignoraron a la multitud de expresiones incrédulas cuando los vieron llegar chorreando agua, pero infinitamente más relajados que hacía unas horas. Desde uno de los rincones, Misugi les dio a entender su aprobación con un leve gesto de cabeza antes que su mirada volviera a perderse en cualquier otro punto de la habitación. Hikaru tomó nota de eso.

Al final, las palabras de Wakabayashi habían hecho eco tanto en temas de fútbol como en otro asunto que no se refería estrictamente a eso. Tenía claro que, de todas las personas, Taro era el más indicado para compartir sus inquietudes. Pero también estaba claro que se encontraban en medio de un torneo y que su atención debía estar concentrada en los rivales frente a ellos. Luego de conseguir el título –porque estaba seguro de poder, ya que tenía a los mejores compañeros del mundo- tendrían tiempo de pasar una noche tranquila en algún parque cercano para platicar de cualquier cosa que creyeran necesario. Además, pronto fue evidente para él que el artista del campo también tenía algo que lo estaba atormentando; y no se necesitaba ser un adivino para saber que lo que fuera, seguro tenía que ver con Tsubasa Ozora.

Hikaru dejó la banda de capitán a quien pensó sería mejor para el puesto, se adaptó a su nueva posición como defensa e hizo lo posible para alivianar la carga de Misugi. No podía pretender tener la confianza que le inspiraría cualquiera de sus compañeros de secundaria, ni la habilidad táctica para debatir en igualdad de términos, pero el muchacho parecía apreciar su compañía. Al menos sonreía más seguido, y eso era un espectáculo digno de admirar. También muy pronto había aprendido a diferenciar los gestos sinceros de los "estoy bien" cuando trataba de ocultar las punzadas en su pecho. La confianza era la base entre compañeros, y fue algo más que necesario cuando les tocó defenderse como gatos patas arriba de la artillería francesa y tener fe ciega que el otro anotaría al momento de ejecutar su penal.

Al final, el trabajo duro de todos los puso donde se merecían, y tal y como habían acordado Hikaru y Taro se escabulleron de los festejos más estridentes para conversar.

-Sé que antes habías viajado por todo Japón- comenzó, sin más necesidad de reservas y sabiendo que el tiempo estaba en su contra. -¿Pero qué sentiste al abandonar el país?

Taro rio, como si hubiera estado esperando una pregunta mucho más trascendental acerca del futuro del equipo o de la existencia del alma.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Iba a contestar "primero me toca hacer las preguntas" cuando él mismo percibió como el rubor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Su amigo sonrió, triunfal, y sabiéndose derrotado no le quedó otra que compartir la historia completa de su no-noviazgo con Yoshiko Fujisawa.

Como era esperable, la sabiduría de Taro se extendía más allá de su edad. La relevancia de ese intercambio tendría su punto máximo varios años después, pero en su momento le sirvió para aplacar su angustia. Según su amigo, no era el hecho de viajar lo que cambia a las personas sino las actitudes que tomaban ante lo desconocido que se les pudiera presentar. En cada lugar cabía la posibilidad de encontrar una nueva forma de ubicarse a uno mismo, de construir una familia, de entender a la vida y su propósito e incluso de darle un significado a la muerte. No era seguro que vivir en Norteamérica cambiaría a Yoshiko, y aún si se hubiera quedado para siempre en Japón tampoco eso era garantía que todo seguiría eternamente igual.

-El cambio es parte de la vida, viajes o no- suspiró con la mirada perdida. –Pero yo creo que hay cosas que no cambian, y hechos que van a ocurrir aún si las circunstancias a su alrededor se alteran.

Hikaru no pudo evitar pensar que al hablar de eso, se estaba refiriendo a su vínculo con Tsubasa. Su entendimiento dentro del campo seguía siendo tan fino como si nunca hubieran existido tres años y dos océanos de separación. Él y Yoshiko se conocieron el mismo día que le fue otorgado el título de capitán de su equipo de secundaria, siguiendo una especie de tradición no escrita. Quizá en esa coincidencia existía un poco del mismo misticismo que rodeaba a la combinación dorada.

-No veo que tú hayas cambiado- murmuró mirando a Taro.

-No sabes cuánto, y sobre eso es que quería hablar ahora- contestó su amigo, con una seriedad quizá superior a la que mostró frente a la portería alemana. –Necesito estar seguro de algo, y eres el único a quien me atrevería a pedirle ayuda.

Su confianza era algo más que no se había visto mermada en esos tres años desde la última vez que se vieron los rostros en la primaria. No podía asegurar si su vínculo con Yoshiko sobreviviría a la distancia, al tiempo estando separados, y a cualquier cambio que ella trajera de América. Odiaba los cambios, pero lo intentaría por ella, porque ella merecía eso y mucho más. Tanto como Misaki también merecía su ayuda para conocerse a sí mismo y tomar una de las decisiones más relevantes en su vida.

-Seguro.

Hikaru se llevó una lección más que no esperaba aprender, pero que contrariamente a lo que habría pensado unos meses antes, no le supo amarga.

* * *

La tercera y última vez que recordaba que alguien exaltara las dimensiones del mundo fue el día que Yoshiko quiso poner un freno a su relación. Y tal y como se lo había hecho entender Taro, el sentido en que ella lo dijo era totalmente diferente a lo que les manifestó Wakabayashi mientras estuvieron en Francia.

Genzo había experimentado antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros lo competitivo que era el futbol en Europa y sabía que si Japón se quedaba sólo con las armas conocidas no avanzarían mucho. Pero su discurso era únicamente sobre fútbol y los nuevos vínculos que había forjado con individuos como Kaltz y Schneider estaban construidos sobre las bases de entrenar juntos y perseguir sueños semejantes. Al contar sus historias sobre Alemania, el deporte y los nuevos rivales eran una constante mientras que los detalles acerca de las costumbres locales aprendidas y lugares de interés visitados eran prácticamente inexistentes.

Un caso semejante era el de Tsubasa Ozora durante su estadía en Brasil, y suponía que con Kojiro Hyuga en Italia la historia no sería demasiado diferente. Taro y Shingo eran quizá los que más habían adoptado costumbres extranjeras pero también era cierto que cualquiera de ellos destilaba apertura y curiosidad por el mundo.

Estaba seguro que el tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte también había formado gran parte en la decisión. Después de todo, él mismo había pasado por algo así y aunque odiara los cambios, no negaba que había regresado como alguien diferente. Desde ese día fue mucho más consiente acerca de lo que significa que otros dependieran de él. Pero bien sabía por observar a Taro y a Kazumasa que no todas las personas reaccionan de igual modo.

Yoshiko había regresado a mediados de su primer año de preparatoria, y desde allí habían podido comenzar lo que había quedado implícito el día que Furano fue derrotado por el Nankatsu de Tsubasa. Balancear su relación como algo más que el capitán del equipo y la mánager principal había resultado extraño –e infinitamente divertido para el resto de la escuadra- pero no podía decir que se arrepentía de algún momento.

Cada cierto tiempo ella volvía a viajar a Norteamérica a ver a sus padres y les traía relatos no sobre cómo era el fútbol, sino sobre cuán diferente era la vida en el nuevo continente, y especialmente, cuán distintas eran las mujeres allá. Las oportunidades de aprender, sobresalir y cultivarse a sí misma eran infinitamente superiores que permaneciendo en Japón. Y aunque eso podría haber quedado como una asignatura pendiente para años futuros luego de consolidar las cosas entre ellos, el accidente le había recordado cuan breve e imprevista puede ser la vida, y como los planes atrasados pueden nunca volverse realidad.

Ella no tenía intenciones en un principio de terminar su relación. Al contrario, le había propuesto una vida junto a ella en Estados Unidos. El fútbol allí tenía un nivel incluso inferior al japonés de hacía unos años, por lo que no sería nada complicado volverse la estrella de cualquier equipo que le abriera sus puertas.

Pero eso estaba muy lejos de lo que él quería hacer. Ser campeones sub 20 había sido un eslabón más en su sueño, y naturalmente a ese le seguirían ganar la J-League, el mundial de mayores y hacerse con una medalla olímpica. Y para poder lograr eso no podía viajar a donde no existieran rivales fuertes que le significaran auténticos desafíos y oportunidades de mejorar. Las aspiraciones de ambos se habían vuelto incompatibles a corto plazo.

Era verdad que en una ocasión le había puesto a ella por encima de la Selección. Afortunadamente todo había resultado bien y su sustituto se ganó el respeto y la admiración de todos al pelear de igual al igual contra el gran capitán sueco; pero de no haber sido así, ¿cómo habría podido cargar con la culpa? Yoshiko tenía toda la razón al hacérselo notar. Conociéndolo, jamás se lo habría dicho, pero algo así habría dañado su relación de todos modos.

No era un punto final –o así lo había dicho ella, y vaya que detestaba esa costumbre de disfrazar las verdades- sino una invitación a que cada uno avanzara en sus sueños para luego poner todo en la balanza y ver qué tanto estaban o no dispuestos a sacrificar. De ser por él, habría aguardado cuanto fuera necesario, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar.

-En alrededor de un año planeo regresar a Hokkaido y allí podremos hablar. Mientras tanto, esforcémonos- dijo, y su voz bajó unos tonos antes de continuar. –Y si encuentras la felicidad en otra parte, tómala.

-¿Harás lo mismo?- inquirió, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería.

-No puedo dejarlo pasar- contestó ella, intentando mantener la firmeza. Hikaru sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho.

-Pues mucha suerte entonces Y si se da ese caso, no es necesario que regreses. Una llamada bastaría.

Las últimas palabras probablemente salieron con más veneno del que hubiera querido. Después de todo, la muchacha estaba siendo sincera con él, y eso llevaba mucha valentía. Yoshiko negó con la cabeza.

-Hay algo que necesito hacer allí, o mejor dicho hay alguien a quien no voy a dejar atrás esta vez.

Entendiendo a la perfección, Hikaru no hizo nada por ocultar su fastidio.

-Eso lo veremos, Yoshiko. Hasta entonces

* * *

Consadole Sapporo no logró el título de campeón, pero al finalizar su primer año como jugador profesional en la J-League, Hikaru no podía decir que estaba insatisfecho. Había adquirido valiosa experiencia, tenía a su mejor amigo vistiendo su mismo uniforme y sus compañeros de selección se encargaron de hacerle vivir duelos increíbles. Además, con el dinero ahorrado de su nuevo sueldo y de los premios obtenidos en el Mundial Sub 20 había podido comprar una casita en los suburbios de Sapporo para tener a su familia cerca.

Mientras su mente estuvo ocupada en el torneo y en ayudar en la mudanza, Hikaru apenas si había pensado en Yoshiko. No obstante, ni bien la calma se apoderó del ambiente, fueron sus pensamientos los que comenzaron a ser azotados por la tormenta. El receso de invierno había llegado y, normalmente, sería el momento del año en que más tiempo pasarían juntos. Sabía que necesitaría pensar en algo para no enloquecer hasta volver a la actividad; pero antes de poner a trabajar los primeros engranajes, la respuesta llegó a su puerta en la forma de una invitación.

Verdad fuera dicha, las fiestas extravagantes nunca habían sido lo suyo, pero asistir a la despedida del año en la mansión Wakabayashi le garantizaría el ver a todos sus compañeros de la selección. Aún no había podido felicitar en persona a Taro por haber llevado al Jubilo Iwata a ser los campeones del torneo local, y eso era algo que definitivamente quería hacer. A Kazumasa también lo habían invitado, naturalmente, pero siendo incluso más reacio a los lujos que él mismo, su amigo buscó cualquier excusa para volver al pueblo durante la fecha pactada.

Llegado el día, la velada no comenzó de la mejor manera, debiendo contestar varias veces la tan trascendental pregunta de por qué no estaba Yoshiko a su lado. Aunque de todos modos, era lo esperable: personas como Hanji Urable y Ryo Izhizaki o incluso el capitán Ozora no tenían mucha fama de ser brillantes o saber leer entre líneas.

Afortunadamente, la rareza principal de la noche dejó de ser él mismo cuando Ken Wakashimazu irrumpió en la mansión acompañado por un perro marrón y blanco. Hikaru lo reconoció al instante, ya que siendo un cachorro había acompañado al portero el día de la semifinal entre Furano y Meiwa. Había crecido mucho desde ese entonces y se conservaba en un estado impecable. Tal parecía que una portería no era lo único que el ex Toho sabía cuidar a la perfección. Obviamente ni Wakabayashi, ni su propio perro John parecían muy contentos con el invitado extra, y no pudo evitar pensar que el portero karateka lo había hecho a propósito para fastidiar a su eterno rival.

Observando la discusión, no notó el instante en que Taro Misaki se sentó a su lado.

-Pareces un poco perdido- suspiró.

-Y tú parece que sigues tan observador como siempre- contestó, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su viejo amigo. –Felicitaciones por el torneo. Verdaderamente se lo merecían.

El muchacho agradeció el gesto y le regaló una sonrisa tal que hizo que por un momento se olvidara de Yoshiko, de sus compañeros metiendo la nariz donde no debían, y de que otra vez era uno de los pocos que no tenía a alguien de su mismo equipo para sobrevivir a la fiesta. Hacía un año atrás, luego que su lesión en la pierna se resintiera y de la boda de Tsubasa, el muchacho había tocado un abismo aún más profundo que con todo el lío del RJ7. Verle así hacía que su admiración por el artista del campo aumentara.

Un rato después alguien más se acercó a su mesa. Se trataba de Sawada.

-Buenas noches, Matsuyama-kun- saludó con cierto nerviosismo, y luego se giró hacia Taro sin poder articular una palabra. Era casi como si no supiera de qué manera dirigirse a su compañero.

-Está bien, Takeshi- le tranquilizó. –Hikaru ya lo sabe, estoy seguro que te conté la historia.

El muchacho dio un suspiró aliviado y por un breve instante él y Taro chocaron sus cabezas. Luego el chico fue a saludar al resto de sus ex compañeros del Toho.

-Se te ve muy bien- dijo Hikaru en voz baja. Misaki relajó aún más su rostro.

-Y gran parte de eso se lo debo a ti y a Oda-kun.

-Cualquier amigo habría hecho lo mismo.

-Créeme que no- sentenció el artista, girando su cabeza hacia otro sector de la amplia sala en la que Tsubasa y Sanae se reían por algo estúpido que había dicho Ishizaki mientras Yukari le regañaba.

-Ya lo has superado- afirmó.

-No queda otra que hacerlo- respondió Taro. –Y tú deberías pensar en hacer lo mismo.

Hikaru iba a comenzar a explicarle que sinceramente no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar cuando otro escándalo hizo que todos fijaran sus miradas en la puerta.

 _"Qué raro verte solo, Misugi-kun"_

 _"¿Pero ustedes no estaban saliendo?"_

 _"¿Eso significa que está disponible?"_

No se necesitaba ser un genio para entender lo que estaba pasando. Era increíble pensar que las miradas asesinas que había repartido cuando él mismo fue víctima de las preguntas no habían bastado para que evitaran ir por la revancha. Entre sólo tener falta de tacto y ser un atrevido existía un vacío tan grande como varios estadios completos, y los habían recorrido todos en tiempo récord.

-Ayúdame con esto, antes que cuelgue a alguien- le rogó a Taro.

Para su fortuna, también Wakabayashi ayudó a disipar el caos. Su paciencia ya se había desgastado bastante por el hecho de tener un perro ajeno corriendo entre sus muebles y colgándose de las cortinas como para aceptar semejante indisciplina. Misugi les agradeció a los tres antes de buscarse un asiento y dejarse caer como lo haría un muñeco de nieve al llegar la primavera.

La fiesta procedió con los destrozos esperables, y aunque él mismo no era muy afín al descontrol tampoco contuvo las risas ante las excentricidades de sus compañeros. No escapó a sus ojos como Aoi y Akai se enfrascaron en un juego de espejo, coordinando a la perfección sus movimientos con una precisión que él sólo recordaba haber visto en sus padres. Tampoco fue sorpresa cuando Urabe e Ishizaki iniciaron una competencia sobre quién podía beber más alcohol, únicamente para acabar vomitando todo exactamente a la vez.

Transcurridas unas horas, casi todos se habían trasladado al segundo piso para iniciar una partida a gran escala de "captura la bandera". Eso sí, al carecer de banderas, dos de los cientos de gorras que Genzo tenía en su colección terminaron en la línea de fuego. Incluso los perros parecían haber decidido arreglar sus diferencias durante el juego en vez de continuar peleando bajo las mesas.

Por mucho rato creyó que sólo Taro, Takeshi y él mismo habían decidido mantenerse al margen del caos principal, hasta que su amigo le hizo notar que Jun Misugi apenas se había movido de su sitio en toda la noche. La situación parecía preocupante.

-Tiene los mismos ojos que yo tenía hace un año- musitó el artista del campo. –Y los mismos que tienes tú en este momento.

Hikaru sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, y no le quedó otra que asentir, derrotado.

-Para variar, no te equivocas.

-Quizá ayudándolo, te puedas ayudar- dijo Takeshi tímidamente. Taro le dirigió una mirada de aprobación antes de continuar hablando.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Y además…

Su amigo le susurró al oído el final de la frase.

-…puede ser la oportunidad que necesitas para tú también superar cosas.

Los dos tenían toda la razón. Además, después de Kazumasa y Taro, Jun Misugi era el amigo más cercano que tenía dentro del equipo. Si ayudarle estaba a su alcance, ayudaría; y si en el camino eso le permitía encontrar la manera de resolver sus propios problemas, mejor aún.

-Vamos a ver qué está ocurriendo allí arriba- anunció el menor. –Y si fuera tú, no caminaría debajo de esa araña- agregó, apuntando con un dedo a la enorme lámpara que alumbraba toda la sala. Una de las gorras de Genzo y uno de los hermanos Tachibana se encontraban colgando de ella, y no parecía que la cadena fuera a resistir mucho más.

No queriendo ni que Jun ni él mismo se vieran involucrados en otro lío, Hikaru avanzó decididamente hacia donde se encontraba el hasta entonces llamado as de cristal, rodeado de botellas de vidrio.

-No pareces estarte divirtiendo mucho- dijo. Y no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-No necesitas ojos de águila para darte cuenta- contestó. El hecho que aun estando notoriamente ebrio intentara dar una respuesta inteligente hizo que riera. Pero para su fortuna, Jun no se ofendió y se rio también.

-¿Vamos afuera?- propuso, extendiendo la mano. –Esa lámpara tiene los minutos contados- agregó, señalando el techo. Su compañero miró hacia arriba y enseguida aceptó la ayuda para ponerse en pie.

-Supongo que si estamos aquí, Wakabayashi podría intentar obligarnos a que paguemos una parte. Esa cosa parece cara y si voy a desangrarme con un alquiler todo este mes no puedo verme involucrado.

Entonces el problema iba mucho más allá que sólo un noviazgo fallido. Necesitaba saber más al respecto si de verdad quería hacer algo por ayudarle

-Si quieres te explico todo cuando salgamos- suspiró, Jun, visiblemente abatido. Hikaru imaginó por qué. Aun golpeado por toda clase de desgracias, Jun era un individuo sumamente orgulloso, y el saber que había perdido el control le estaba doliendo mucho más que el más fuerte balonazo al pecho.

-Escucharé cualquier cosa que quieras decirme. Y si así lo deseas, no saldrá de aquí.

-Gracias, Matsuyama-kun.

En efecto, la situación era mucho más delicada que un malentendido con Yayoi. Su amigo arrastraba un conflicto bastante severo con su familia que hacía que pasar el receso de invierno en su casa fuera una opción nada saludable. El muchacho necesitaba paz, reafirmar el control sobre su propia vida y ratificar su valía. Tal y como Taro lo había hecho un año atrás, y tal como probablemente él mismo necesitaría hacerlo si quería superar su separación con Yoshiko.

Ciertamente había esperado con ansias la llegada del receso para estar más tiempo con su familia, No obstante, también era cierto que sus amigos más cercanos formaban parte de su familia y merecían la misma lealtad. Sus propios padres le habían enseñado eso, por lo que estaba seguro que apoyarían su decisión.

-Misugi-kun- comenzó, visiblemente nervioso. –Desde hace unos meses mis padres y mi hermana viven en Sapporo, pero les rogué que no vendieran aún nuestra primera casa. Actualmente está desocupada, y es muy cerca de las montañas. ¿Te gustaría pasar estas semanas conmigo allí? Es sumamente tranquilo, y sé de algo que podría ayudarte.

Su compañero había seguido cada uno de sus movimientos, y no demoró ni un segundo en dar el "sí" apenas había terminado de hablar. Para Hikaru, la idea de una nueva aventura le emocionaba enormemente.

-Entonces estaré encantado de recibirte.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Final del segundo episodio! Espero que les haya gustado. Verdaderamente se me hizo un poco largo, pero creo que era necesario para poder mostrar el enorme contraste en cómo fueron criados Jun y Hikaru según mi entendimiento

Al final decidí enfocarme mucho más en la amistad entre Hikaru y Taro que en el vínculo con Yoshiko, porque no será lo último que veremos de ella. Eventualmente van a tener un cierre satisfactorio, pero no va a ser fácil.

Reitero, es posible que encuentren "Huecos", pero la idea es ir armando las cosas de a poco. La mente humana no es tan ordenada a la hora de procesar los pensamientos ;3

En la siguiente entrega volveremos a cambiar de perspectiva, arrancará la verdadera acción y Oda comenzará a tomar mucha relevancia. Estoy sumamente emocionada por compartir con ustedes todas las ideas retorcidas que se me han atravesado.

Infinitas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer, y más aún a los que comentaron.

Nos leemos en la próxima!


	3. Extraño - Jun Misugi

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de la serie Capitan Tsubasa. Esto es escrito únicamente por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro._

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _Para la persona que dejó el review anónimo, permítame decirle que estoy en total desacuerdo con lo que clama. La sección M es para historias que tengan contenido sexual implícito (aka lime) o un alto contenido de violencia. ¿Usted leyó la historia antes de dejar su review? Porque de haberlo leído, sabrá que de momento no ha habido nada de eso (Y no sé si lo habrá, si decido incluir una escena así se cambiará el rating cuando sea oportuno, no antes). Si su idea de clasificarlo como M es debido a que pretendo plasmar un vínculo sano y justificado entre dos personas del mismo sexo, le sugiero que abandone su caverna, salga a la calle y permita que entren colores a su gris existencia. Hecho eso, le invito a esta vez sí leer el relato :D_

 _En fin, retomamos la transmisión._

* * *

 **III. EXTRAÑO**

Un fuerte estruendo precedió a que una ráfaga mucho más fría que a las que estaba acostumbrado le golpeara en la espalda. Dándose cuenta que cualquier intento por continuar durmiendo en esa posición sería inútil, Jun abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una pared que definitivamente no le era familiar: el mosaico irregular de piedras le daba una apariencia agreste pero estable, como un castillo antiguo capaz de permanecer firme frente a la más poderosa de las ventiscas. A fin de cuentas, era cierto que un dormitorio puede ser un fiel reflejo de sus ocupantes. Aún sin hacer el esfuerzo por moverse, una sonrisa se apoderó de él pensando en cómo se había desarrollado el día anterior, el primero de sus vacaciones.

El tren que lo llevó a su nueva aventura arribó al pueblo estando el cielo aún oscuro. Allí, un visiblemente ansioso anfitrión fue a recogerle a la estación y le condujo hasta su casa caminando junto a una carretera, subiendo y bajando colinas heladas. Jun había visto amaneceres en el campo, pero nunca en medio de la nieve. Ante sus ojos, el espectáculo parecía el trabajo de un artista. Cada nuevo rayo de sol era una pincelada naranja, perfectamente aplicada para dar armonía en medio de los blancos y azules del relieve. Hikaru debió haber notado su fascinación, ya que cuando se volvió a verlo se encontraba sonriendo, aunque no exactamente con la mirada fija en el paisaje

-La primera vez siempre es mágica- musitó, la sonrisa se había transformado en una expresión mucho más solemne. –A estas alturas ya no puedo recordar cuándo fue la primera vez que vi un amanecer, ni quién estaba conmigo, ni cuántos he visto. Pero aun así, no dejan de gustarme.

"Créeme que yo sí recordaré esto" pensó. "Hasta después de no poder jugar al fútbol, y hasta que mi corazón ya no aguante"

-Tienen mucha suerte de vivir aquí- contestó Jun. –En Tokio apenas si puedes ver el sol entre tantos edificios.

-Veamos si sigues diciendo eso luego de tu primera noche.

Para su alivio, la diversión había regresado al rostro de su compañero. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Desde el momento en que dejó la estación cayó en la cuenta de qué tanto más frío era el norte que su propia ciudad. El abrigo que llevaba puesto se le hacía apenas suficiente para no estar incómodo, pero durante la noche o en zonas más elevadas necesitaría de algo más.

El hogar de su amigo quedaba bastante apartado de la parte principal del pueblo, rodeado por lo que pudo estimar serían unos seis campos de fútbol sólo con ocasionales piedras y arbustos. Y según su anfitrión, era imprescindible la presencia de semejantes irregularidades debido a cómo estaba posicionada la vivienda.

-La carretera atraviesa la parte más alta de la colina- explicó, señalando uno de los pocos caminos asfaltados. –Mientras que la casa está en la parte más baja. Desde arriba puedes dominar todo lo que ocurre abajo, pero desde abajo es muy difícil controlar lo que pasa arriba. Si no quieres ser descubierto, la mejor opción es tirarte detrás de algo y esperar por el momento para avanzar.

Jun no dejaba de sentirse maravillado. ¿Se hacía llamar estratega y no había visto algo que para un nativo era tan obvio? Que culparan a los campos de fútbol por no tener relieve.

-¿Y para sería tan importante esconderse?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Después de todo, una de las premisas de ese viaje era lo increíblemente tranquilo del lugar. Hikaru se detuvo delante de la puerta principal y se volteó a verle fijamente.

-Es importante- comenzó, y aunque su voz trataba de ser seria, una sonrisa desafiante y cautivadora se dejaba descubrir. –Porque hasta que no hayas participado en una guerra de nieve en plena colina, no has vivido.

La simpleza de la revelación pero todo el honor que llevaba implícito hizo que a Jun le recorriera algo extraño, y esa vez no podía culpar sólo al frío.

La mencionada batalla a gran escala no tuvo lugar durante el primer día, sino que por el contrario, apenas había dejado sus cosas Hikaru le llevó a cruzar el bosque que estaba atrás de su casa hasta la base de las montañas. No había querido explayarse demasiado con las explicaciones, pero sabía que quería mostrarle algo en específico, y que era importante. De momento, si bien sentía mucha curiosidad, decidió confiar en su juicio y seguirle sin preguntas. Desafortunadamente, el camino que el norteño se tenía bien conocido estaba bloqueado por lo que supuso era un derrumbe reciente, y ya era demasiado tarde para intentar otra ruta durante ese mismo día.

Desde que se había recuperado por completo de su afección, Jun tenía tanta resistencia a la fatiga como cualquiera de sus compañeros; pero en nada se comparaba el ida y vuelta durante un partido de fútbol con maniobrar en terrenos escarpados. Al volver a la casa, se había hecho demasiado evidente el desgaste y el cansancio. Hikaru le había asegurado que para tener nula experiencia su rendimiento había sido magnífico, y que pronto él mismo se sentiría tan cómodo en la nieve como en el césped.

Fue debido a su agotamiento que apenas discutió cuando el norteño le sugirió que tomara su habitación, antiguamente un ático, ya que era el único cuarto que conservaba todos sus muebles desde la mudanza a Sapporo, y era por lo tanto él único con una cama. La sensación de culpa por mandar al dueño de casa a dormir en un futón en la sala sería algo de lo que se ocuparía cuando se levantara.

Una segunda ráfaga, más fuerte y más fría, siguió a la primera y puso fin a sus cavilaciones. Al parecer el viento había forzado a la ventana a abrirse, y se maldijo mentalmente por no haberla revisado antes de acostarse. Decidido a enmendar la ofensa, levantó el torso y se giró hacia la mencionada abertura cuando la realidad le golpeó en la cara mucho más duramente que una bola de nieve.

"Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla…"

Jun se mordió una mano para no gritar, y trató de analizar lo más prontamente su inesperado predicamento. Para empezar, la ventana no había sido abierta por la corriente sino por una persona. En segundo lugar, el misterioso encapuchado había entrado con una naturalidad que hacía pensar que se conocía el camino de memoria. Y finalmente, que si quería hacer algo tenía que actuar rápido, ya que por esos preciosos segundos el individuo le estaba dando la espalda mientras terminaba de sacudirse la nieve de su abrigo.

"Ahora o nunca"

Se levantó de un salto, arrancó una de las mantas de la cama y se arrojó sobre su definitivamente no bienvenido visitante. Con la tela sobre la cabeza y bloqueándole la visión, tenía en teoría la ventaja sobre el sospechoso. Eso si el otro hubiera intentado oponer alguna resistencia, claro estaba.

-¡Hey! ¡Quítame eso!- gritó, y la voz se le hizo lejanamente conocida. Jun se apartó, con una gran confusión sumada al pánico inicial, y retrocedió hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama.

Mientras tanto el intruso se deshizo de la frazada, se bajó la capucha y por fin se vieron los rostros. Una mezcla de alivio e indignación se apoderó de él, lo primero por tratarse de alguien conocido, y lo segundo debido a como el visitante se encontraba riéndose a carcajadas, seguramente de su cara de espanto y de su incapacidad de enhebrar una frase coherente.

-Kazumasa Oda.

Al escuchar su nombre, el muchacho hizo el esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura, aunque ciertamente no estaba teniendo demasiado éxito.

-¡Qué bueno que por fin reaccionas!- exclamó. –Donde hubieras caído seco de un ataque cardíaco, Hikaru me habría colgado.

Todo estaba cobrando aún menos sentido. ¿En qué universo Hikaru Matsuyama le pediría a alguien que se colara por la ventana de una habitación ajena y le diera un susto de muerte? Y ese muchacho lo mencionaba como si fuera una ocurrencia tan común como que en invierno cae nieve, o que un balón de fútbol es redondo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- musitó, visiblemente irritado.

-Cumpliendo órdenes del capitán y asegurándome que todo esté bien- contestó, mientras exageraba una especie de saludo militar.

-¿Y no podías asegurarte por la puerta?

Le costaba creer que algo tan obvio escapara de su pensamiento, y tampoco podía tratarse de alguna costumbre local de la que Hikaru olvidara advertirle. Hubiera sido difícil que tales cosas se ocultaran completamente, y hasta donde recordaba jamás alguno de los ex integrantes de Furano había mostrado comportamientos inusuales para entrar y salir de edificios.

-¿Desde cuándo un mejor amigo tiene que entrar por la puerta?- inquirió. Para Jun, eso último no tenía sentido.

La conversación no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado. La ventana seguía abierta y una nueva ráfaga hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Reparó entonces en que su visitante estaba perfectamente preparado para el frío mientras que él mismo sólo llevaba un pijama mucho más adecuado para el clima de la capital.

-Supongo que podemos continuar abajo- anunció Oda, maniobrando su cuerpo para acomodarse en la estrecha escalera. -¡Y ponte algo más! ¡Estás temblando!

-Gracias por aclarar lo obvio- gruñó, aunque no estaba seguro si el norteño había alcanzado a oírle. La mañana había comenzado de una forma mucho más movida de lo que se esperaba para unas vacaciones tranquilas.

Jun se acomodó lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró al delantero esperándolo en la cocina, recostado contra el marco de una de las puertas en una postura de total tranquilidad. El Kazumasa Oda que tenía enfrente no se parecía al individuo tímido y nervioso que recordaba de la selección. El joven se movía con un halo de seguridad que hacía parecer impensable que, sólo un año atrás, se escondiera detrás de Hikaru cada vez que personas como Hyuga, Jito o Soda le respiraban cerca.

-¿Café o té?- preguntó naturalmente.

-Café- contestó casi por reflejo. Su acompañante contuvo una risa bajita antes de poner manos a la obra. -¿Dije algo gracioso?

-No. Es que esperaba que alguien de tu- Oda parecía no encontrar las palabras, aunque Jun creía saber lo que estaba tratando de decirle: origen, posición, clase. No sería la primera vez que alguien se lo señalara, por más que lo detestara.

-Como sea- continuó. –Pensé que ibas a pedirme un té de alguna hierba innombrable que seguramente no exista aquí.

-Créeme- se defendió. –Cuando eres estudiante, el café se vuelve tu mejor aliado.

-Prefiero no vivirlo, aunque igual me gusta el café.

El delantero preparó dos tazas y le extendió una. Ambos futbolistas se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

-Que Hikaru se maneje él mismo por no estar- dijo al aire, antes de dar un gran sorbo y demostrar lo conforme que estaba con su propia preparación.

Jun mojó sus labios también, y para su grata sorpresa el café sabía realmente bien. Un instante después cayó en la cuenta que no sólo el chico había irrumpido en una casa ajena, sino que disponía de cualquier cosa que estuviera en los aparadores como si todo le perteneciera. Eso y que había otro asunto que con todo el alboroto se había escapado momentáneamente de su foco de atención: ¿dónde se había metido Hikaru?

-Perdón por el susto de hoy- musitó el delantero. –Aunque la cara que pusiste hizo que todo valiera la pena.

-Disculpa aceptada- contestó Jun, si bien la última parte le hacía dudar del todo de su sinceridad. -¿Pero por qué entraste por ahí en vez de tocar?

-Vieja costumbre de la infancia- explicó Oda con simpleza. –Hikaru jamás cierra la ventana. La hemos usado infinidad de veces para entrar o salir a escondidas. Y en mi defensa, fue él quien tuvo la idea cuando estábamos en la primaria.

La imagen del águila del norte, que para el resto de los muchachos de la selección era la apología a la buena conducta, escapándose en medio de la noche por una ventana estratégicamente ubicada junto a las ramas de un árbol fue algo que le hizo sonreír dentro de su taza. Todos habían sido niños y habían hecho cosas de niños, después de todo.

"Quizá todos menos yo" se corrigió.

-Se te nota con mucha confianza aquí- dijo el mediocampista. Oda nuevamente comenzó a reírse.

-Si lo dices por usar las reservas de café de Hikaru, no tendré la firma de un abogado pero estoy más que autorizado- afirmó. –Cuando le decimos a alguien que se sienta como en su casa, va en serio.

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esa frase? Demasiadas, y cada una más carente de sentimiento que la anterior.

-¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?- inquirió Oda, una vez terminado su café. Jun enarcó una ceja.

-¿Matsuyama-kun no te dijo nada?

-Dijo que si quería saber, te lo preguntara a ti en persona.

Eso último sonaba realmente a algo que su amigo haría, y antes de darse cuenta nuevamente estaba sonriendo; sólo que esa vez sin la taza para ocultarlo.

-Repito. ¿Qué te ha traído a congelarte con nosotros?

Si el chico iba a ser una figurita repetida durante sus vacaciones, no tenía nada de malo que supiera un poco más de él. Además, no es como que hubiera más gente conocida en Hokkaido que pudiera enterarse de su desgracia.

-Digamos que tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mi madre desde que se le metió en la cabeza casarme- explicó, y fue notando como la expresión de su compañero pasaba de sorpresa a una mezcla de pena y disgusto. –La residencia de la universidad cierra durante el receso, y como imaginarás, no puedo simplemente volver a casa. Hikaru me dijo que si quería, aquí tendría tranquilidad

-Ya lo veo- suspiró Oda, aunque pronto se forzó una sonrisa e intentó disipar la nube que súbitamente parecía flotar sobre ambos. -¿Qué te pareció tu primer día en Hokkaido? ¿Fue tan tranquilo como esperabas?

-¿Hasta que alguien decidió colarse por la ventana y dejarme colgado del techo?- le retrucó, logrando que ambos se relajaran.

-Hice todo más interesante.

-Eso dalo por seguro.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te pareció el lugar?

-Una belleza- dijo sinceramente. –El amanecer, el bosque, la base de las montañas.

Oda pareció sacudirse un momento, visiblemente interesado.

-¿Has estado en las montañas ya?

-Sí, ayer- comenzó a contar. –Matsuyama-kun dijo como que quería mostrarme algo.

La expresión del delantero era pensativa, aunque no del todo seria.

-¿En qué resultó eso?

-En nada- se encogió de hombros Jun. –El camino estaba bloqueado.

-No estaba enterado de eso- murmuró Oda mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla. -¿Fueron derecho por las montañas?

-Supongo, aunque no es como que yo conozca demasiado el camino- aclaró Jun. -¿Tú tienes idea qué es lo que Matsuyama-kun quiere que vea?

La preocupación se disipó totalmente del rostro de su compañero de selección, reemplazada por una sonrisa desafiante. El gesto le recordó enormemente a cómo se había visto el dueño de casa hablando sobre las guerras de nieve el día anterior.

-Deberías preguntárselo tú mismo a Hikaru.

-¿Es un secreto?- cuestionó. Después de todo, ya había tenido la experiencia que la gente de allí se tomaba en serio el mantener silencio.

-Algo así- musitó el delantero, que obviamente sabía mucho más de lo que estaba dejando ver. –Cómo sea, tienes mucha suerte.

-¿Ya eso a qué viene?

Oda se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor. Sus pasos eran lentos pero sin desperdiciar un movimiento, ratificando el aura de confianza que había percibido apenas terminado el incidente de la ventana.

-No te creas un cuento que no es- comenzó a explicar. –Hikaru será muy amable y todo, pero no levanta cuanto cachorro abandonado se le cruza y lo trae a esta casa.

¿Jun había escuchado bien? ¿Oda lo estaba comparando con un perro callejero? Si Hyuga era un tigre, Nitta un halcón y Matsuyama un águila capaz él mismo alguna vez encontraría un animal que le despertara algo, pero estaba seguro que no sería un perro.

-No pongas esa cara- continuó el delantero. –Lo que estaba queriendo decir es que por el bien de todos, no seas un extraño.

-Nosotros no nos conocemos demasiado.

Y era la verdad. Si bien Oda había estado presente durante todo el caos del RJ7, nunca había demostrado demasiada iniciativa para pasar la tormenta. Eso era algo más que hacía que su cambio de actitud le dejara sumamente sorprendido.

-No, pero Hikaru suele ser bueno juzgando a las personas, al menos la mayoría de las veces- contestó el norteño, aunque dio la impresión que lo último que había tenía un significado un tanto más oscuro que lo que las palabras mostraban por sí mismas.

-Como sea- continuó. –Si estás aquí es por algo, así que ya córtala con caminar por la casa como si algo fuera a saltarte de atrás de las paredes.

-Te recuerdo que hoy efectivamente algo entró por la ventana.

-Sujeto del tipo rencoroso, por lo que veo.

Las últimas dos frases, aunque cargadas de ironía, habían sido dichas con un tono que no cargaba hostilidad ni malicia. Ambos muchachos dejaron escapar la risa al mismo tiempo. Entonces, Jun recordó algo.

-¿Tienes idea dónde está Matsuyama-kun?

-Fue a ver a la policía- dijo el delantero, cruzándose de brazos. La expresión en su rostro debía haber dejado en evidencia su asombro, ya que nuevamente el muchacho se estaba riendo a sus expensas.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-Para nada- le tranquilizó, luego de oportunamente memorizar su cara de preocupación para futuras burlas. –Simplemente fue a anunciar que está de vuelta. El agente a cargo de esta área era nuestro portero cuando estábamos en la secundaria. Además, es el mejor para ponernos al tanto de qué ha ocurrido en los meses que estuvimos fuera.

La explicación era lo suficientemente satisfactoria para Jun, y le hizo volver a pensar en qué tan diferente se mostraba la vida en este pueblo comparándola con Tokio. ¿Conocer a los policías? ¿Interesarte por lo que ocurre más allá de tus propias cuatro paredes si no viene a tocarte el timbre?

El sonido de la puerta hizo que ambos voltearan, y allí estaba el dueño de casa, maniobrando varias bolsas y sin que pareciera molestarle toda la nieve que llevaba encima. Inmediatamente tanto él como Oda fueron a ayudarle.

-Es agradable ver que se entendieron bien- dijo, visiblemente complacido, mirando primero a su invitado y luego a su mejor amigo. –Gracias por hacerme el favor de venir.

-El placer es mío, y cumplí tus instrucciones a la perfección.

El delantero repitió el gesto semejante a un saludo militar con el cual se había presentado originalmente ante él, y aunque hacía todo lo posible por parecer serio, la "culpa" por el caos de la ventana se escapaba por todas partes. Si Jun podía darse cuenta al haber tratado al muchacho por menos de un día, seguramente Hikaru ya había visto a través de él.

-Seguro que sí- masculló el recién llegado, y su mirada se volvió hacia el mediocampista como si buscara más evidencias de que efectivamente existió alguna metida de pata. Él, por su parte, trató de mantenerse derecho bajo el escrutinio, aunque no estaba lográndolo.

-Después hablaremos de eso- sentenció, al ver que ninguno de los dos iba a contarle con lujo de detalles lo qué había ocurrido entre ellos durante la mañana. -¿Te quedas a comer?- le preguntó a su mejor amigo

-Me ofende la pregunta.

Además de ponerse al corriente con el pueblo, Hikaru había traído consigo unas muy necesarias provisiones para los siguientes días. Al haber estado la casa deshabitada por meses las reservas en los aparadores habían sido casi inexistentes, e improvisar el primer almuerzo y la primera cena un desafío totalmente diferente a jugar un partido contra los europeos.

-Manos a la obra, Kazu.

Dicho y hecho los dos norteños comenzaron a pelar verduras y rebanar filetes con una soltura que se le hizo hipnótica. Él ya no era el mismo inútil en la cocina por la experiencia de estar a su suerte en la universidad, pero sus habilidades eran sumamente básicas al medirse contra el espectáculo que se le estaba brindando. Y no sólo era el saber manejar un cuchillo, era también la conexión entre ellos dos, la misma que vio durante el fantástico duelo que tuvo su equipo contra el Consadole Sapporo, y la misma que percibió con algo tan sencillo como un apretón de manos al saludarse. Fuera de Yayoi, jamás había tenido un vínculo tan estrecho, y una parte de sí sintió envidia de los dos muchachos frente a él.

"No seas un extraño"

Las palabras resonaron en su mente, y decidido a darles vida Jun se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a la mesada donde trabajaban sus compañeros. No iba a ser un visitante pasivo que sólo esperara que le sirvieran y no participara en la vida de la casa.

-Quiero aprender- dijo con seguridad. Oda le guiñó un ojo mientras que Hikaru, ajeno al pequeño intercambio, sólo sonrió complacido.

-Entonces será un placer enseñarte.

Un par de horas y un dedo índice cortado más tarde, Jun probó su primer plato de estofado de salmón. Comer algo delicioso era siempre un placer, pero comer algo delicioso donde él mismo había tenido parte del trabajo era algo que llenaba mucho más que sólo el estómago. ¿Su madre conocería la sensación? No recordaba haberla visto cocinar en toda su vida, lo cual antes nunca le había llamado la atención pero ahora le producía algo semejante a lástima.

Pensaba en eso mientras había ido a cepillarse los dientes, antes que la conversación en la habitación de al lado hiciera que volviera a concentrar su atención. Los amigos no estaban hablando en un tono inusualmente bajo, por lo que no sintió que estuviera escuchando algo que no debería.

"Misugi-kun dijo que el camino que delimitamos estaba bloqueado"

"Lo está. En la estación de policía me confirmaron que hubo un derrumbe pocos días después que nos fuimos a Sapporo. Tendremos que buscar otra manera"

"Imagino que ir por el oeste está descartadísimo"

"Ni que el este fuera mucho mejor."

"¿Y eso? ¿Viste al idiota cuando fuiste al pueblo?"

"¿Está aquí? Masanori no me dijo nada al respecto"

"¿En qué planeta el delincuente va a saludar al policía? ¿Te entró nieve en el cerebro? No seas ridículo, Hikaru."

"¿Pero está aquí o no?"

"No lo sé, pero como se acercan las fiestas, no me sorprendería que quisiera regresar para arruinárselas a unos cuantos"

"Esto complica aún más las cosas… Kazu, ¿puedo pedirte dos favores?"

"Dame otro plato de estofado y puedes pedirme tres"

"Hecho"

"¿Entonces?"

"Que mantengas los ojos abiertos, y que si puedes explores como están las cosas por el este. El tercero me lo reservo hasta que se me ocurra algo"

"Haré lo mejor posible, Hikaru"

"Gracias"

Jun se sintió invadido por una genuina mezcla de curiosidad y dicha. Tal parecía que el pueblo no iba a resultar ser tan tranquilo como se lo habían pintado, pero era algo que le daban cada vez más ganas de descubrir. Estaba en el umbral de la cocina y a punto de incluirse en la conversación cuando un súbito golpe a la ventana hizo que los tres se sobresaltaran. Pero para su fortuna, el vidrio no había resultado dañado.

"¡Eres un idiota! ¡Mira para donde pateas!" se escuchó desde el exterior.

-Llegaron más temprano de lo que esperaba- se quejó Oda.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Jun con total sinceridad.

-Problemas- se apresuró a contestar el delantero, quien luego se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Estás exagerando, para variar- le refutó Hikaru, quien ya sin nada de tensión encima se encaminó hacia la puerta. Del otro lado se encontraban dos niños y una niña, todos envueltos en bufandas coloridas y con un balón de fútbol en los pies.

-Es genial verlos practicando- comenzó. No recordaba haber escuchado a su compañero empleando una voz tan pausada y cálida. –Pero a la próxima, traten de no usar la ventana como portería.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- gruñó Oda, apoyando una mano en su hombro. –Hikaru les presta un mínimo de atención y no se van por horas.

-Es lindo acercar el fútbol a más gente- suspiró Jun con sinceridad. –Además, a Matsuyama-kun se le da bien inspirar a la gente.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que dije antes sobre no ser extraños.

Dejó escapar una carcajada ante semejante muestra de niñería, pero enseguida volvió su atención hacia el exterior, donde Hikaru parecía mostrarles algunos movimientos a sus tres espectadores.

-Miren quien está ahí- les señaló el norteño al verlo acercarse. –Si quieren aprender de técnica, él es incluso mejor que el capitán Ozora.

Los chillidos de entusiasmo no se hicieron esperar y pronto los chiquillos estaban corriendo en círculos y saltando a su alrededor.

-¿De verdad eres tú, el as de cristal?- comenzó uno de los niños

-¡No lo llames así! ¡No es para nada frágil!- lo defendió la niña.

-¿Puedes enseñarnos a hacer una chilena?- preguntó el otro niño, ajeno a la discusión entre los otros dos

-Puede enseñarles lo que ustedes deseen- intervino Hikaru. –Pero con una condición.

Su compañero lo miró por un momento, como si estuviera pidiéndole su aprobación. Hasta donde Jun había visto, era muy improbable que la mencionada "condición" fuera algo que significara un daño para alguno de los involucrados. Además, la idea de practicar con niños se le hacía entretenida. Amaba volver a jugar, pero no había olvidado sus tiempos de compartir detalles técnicos.

-¿Y cuál sería la condición?- preguntaron los niños al unísono.

La expresión de su amigo se transformó de amable a totalmente seria.

-Que nos derroten en una guerra de nieve. Tres contra tres, aquí y ahora.

-¡No perderemos!- clamaron sus contrincantes.

-¡Ese es el espíritu de Furano!- les siguió Hikaru, infinitamente satisfecho. Luego se volvió hacia la casa. -¡Ahí tienes el tercer favor, Kazu! ¡Deja de esconderte y ven aquí!

-Y eso que aún no había terminado mi segundo round de estofado- se quejó el delantero haciendo acto de presencia, aunque se notaba en sus ojos que la idea no le parecía para nada aburrida.

En su segundo día en Hokkaido, Jun no sólo aprendió cuan delicioso que es el salmón preparado con verduras, sino que experimentó en carne propia que una guerra de nieve tiene una complejidad mucho mayor que la que había supuesto.

Armar la bola de nieve del tamaño y consistencia ideal era un arte que los norteños dominaban con soltura, pero que le llevó unos cuantos intentos patéticos hasta poder forjar municiones dignas de ser arrojadas. Además, pudo comprobar lo que Hikaru le había dicho el día anterior acerca de qué posiciones eran más ventajosas. Poder hacerse con el control de dichas posiciones era una historia completamente diferente.

Al final, como no le sorprendió, acabaron perdiendo por su culpa, aunque todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fue una batalla más que reñida y que debía repetirse.

-Los esperamos en la tarde, en el campo de la escuela. ¡Gracias por todo!- se despidió la niña. Sus dos amigos la siguieron, jugando a pasarse el balón mientras subían la colina hacia la carretera.

-Yo iré a casa un rato y los encuentro allá- anunció Oda, quien pese a su aparente fastidio no daba sensación alguna de querer faltar a la cita.

-Eso fue intenso- murmuró Jun, una vez el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la vivienda.

-¿Te gustó?- inquirió Hikaru.

-Absolutamente. Los niños son muy simpáticos.

-Son la esperanza de Furano- murmuró el ex capitán con una cierta nostalgia. –Y quizá algún día sean también la esperanza de Japón.

La tarde arribó rápido, y con ella el momento de emprender el camino. Por lo que su amigo le había explicado, la primaria Furano quedaba bastante cerca de la estación de trenes, por lo que la ruta a seguir era prácticamente la misma que recorrió en su primer día. Los dos se encontraban a medio camino de subir la colina hasta la carretera, comentando acerca de lo que pensaban hacer una vez llegaran, cuando de Hikaru se detuvo repentinamente. Jun avanzó un par de pasos más antes de notar el cambio.

-¿Matsuyama-kun? ¿Pasa algo?

El muchacho no parecía estar prestando atención a sus palabras, sino que a juzgar por lo rápido que giraba la cabeza estaba intentando localizar algo lejano.

-¿Se aproxima alguien?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Decidido a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, él también cesó todo movimiento y trató de concentrarse en los alrededores. Sólo entonces percibió lo que parecía ser el rugido de una motocicleta, y se estaba acercando a dónde se encontraban.

-¡Rápido, abajo!- ordenó el norteño, aunque tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz.

Un instante Jun se encontraba mirando fijamente a su amigo, y al siguiente se vio en el suelo, detrás de lo que parecía ser un pobre arbusto moribundo del frío, con Hikaru literalmente aplastándolo contra la nieve. Mientras tanto lo que suponía era una motocicleta llegó hasta un mínimo de distancia y cesó su movimiento.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- intentó articular con el poco aire que le llegaba.

-Por favor, guarda silencio- le rogó. Con semejante proximidad, era imposible ignorar los signos que daban cuenta de lo agitado que se encontraba su compañero. Su respiración era irregular pese a los esfuerzos por mantenerla a un volumen mínimo, y su corazón estaba galopando. La seriedad cargada en sus palabras sumado a lo que su cuerpo le estaba diciendo, convenció a Jun que pese a lo inverosímil de la situación, hiciera lo posible por relajarse.

Para fortuna de ambos, no transcurrieron ni dos minutos hasta que el motor del vehículo volviera a encenderse, y esta vez para dejar el lugar.

-Creo que se ha ido- musitó. Por tercera vez, Hikaru parecía ignorar sus palabras. –¿Matsuyama-kun?

El norteño parecía estar en una especie de trance, con la mirada fija en la suya propia. Sólo cuando Jun hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse fue que el muchacho volvió en sí.

-Disculpa lo de recién, Misugi-kun. ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que ahora sé cómo se siente un salmón cuando está entre las garras de un ave rapaz- bromeó, esperando que su compañero entendiera la referencia. Para su suerte, se rio bajito y se llevó una mano tras la cabeza.

-Ahora sí, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿Te molesta si lo hablamos a la noche?- le cortó Hikaru. –Te prometo que ahí contestaré cualquier pregunta que me hagas, pero ahora sólo quiero que lleguemos a la escuela.

-Está bien para mí.

La curiosidad inocente que Jun había sentido al oír la conversación entre los dos ex Furano luego del almuerzo se estaba transformando en una intriga mucho más profunda. No tenía ninguna evidencia que le respaldara, pero su intuición le decía que lo dicho allí y la situación que acababa de vivir se encontraban conectadas. Y agradecía sinceramente que su amigo no pretendiera mantenerlo en las sombras. Si iba a no ser un extraño, lo mejor era saber, y de saber, quizá hasta podría ayudarles a solucionar lo que sea que los tuviera preocupados.

La tarde en la escuela fue bastante disfrutable y sin ningún otro incidente que mereciera especialmente la atención. Sí estaba claro que tanto Hikaru como Oda se encontraban algo más vigilantes de lo usual, aunque en ningún momento percibieron el rugido lejano de una motocicleta en las lejanías.

En su segunda noche el frío se hizo sentir con mucha más fuerza que en la primera, por lo que una vez de vuelta en la casa Jun aprendió su tercera lección del día: cómo encender una chimenea. Obtener sus muy deseadas respuestas al calor del fuego, ambos sentados en el suelo y disfrutando de una taza de té verde se presentaba como el cierre ideal. No obstante, al igual que en todo lo que había sido planeado hasta el momento de su estadía, algo pasaría para que cambiaran los planes.

Hikaru estaba a punto de acomodarse a su lado cuando escucharon que alguien o algo estaba golpeando la puerta con demasiada fuerza y desesperación para tratarse de una simple visita de cortesía.

-Iré a ver de qué se trata- anunció, sus facciones totalmente endurecidas.

-Yo también voy- dijo Jun, decidido a que si el peligro estaba llamando, él también pondría de sí.

Sin embargo, del otro lado no se encontraba ni un asaltante, ni un animal salvaje. Kazumasa Oda estaba jadeando como si hubiera atravesado todo el pueblo corriendo, y apenas la puerta fue abierta se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo.

-Kazu, contéstame. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué demonios pasó?

El delantero dio un par de inspiraciones profundas hasta que logró hablar.

-Hay una emergencia- dijo con mucho esfuerzo, luego levantó una mano débilmente para señalar a Jun. -Y necesitamos de tu ayuda.

Tal parecía que la noche no podía darse por finalizada aún.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Final del tercer episodio! Las piezas están dispuestas para que, ahora sí, la trama empiece a rodar como una bola de nieve colina abajo.

Espero que continúen disfrutando de leer tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


	4. Abandono - Hikaru Matsuyama

_**DISCLAIMER**_ : _No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de la serie Capitan Tsubasa, sino que todo el universo es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi. Esto es escrito únicamente por diversión, sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _Respuesta nuevamente al anon._

 _Le sugiero se informe acerca de las definiciones correctas de yaoi y shounen-ai, muchas veces se emplean como sinónimos y no lo son. Estoy de acuerdo que el yaoi debe ir en la sección M. El hablar sobre algo de lo que evidentemente no conoce la deja expuesta como una persona ignorante y pretenciosa._

 _Si con el uso de comillas está sugiriendo que mi historia es "menos que" por la temática, lo único que está dejando ver es una profunda intolerancia, lo cual es algo triste, ya que su actitud aquí con personajes de ficción me sugiere una conducta semejante con seres humanos reales._

" _Hacer las cosas bien" es respetar la clasificación de rating dada por el sitio, que es muy claro en cuanto al contenido de cada categoría, no es hacer caso a sus berrinches sólo porque la historia no es de la temática que le agrada. Usted es totalmente libre de ir y escribir algo que sí corresponda a sus gustos personales._

 _Dada su respuesta, me alegra que diga no volverá a abrirla. El rodearse de negatividad no hace bien para la inspiración, y de esa necesitaré mucho para continuar esta historia hasta donde deseo llevarla._

 _Ahora sí, ajusten sus cinturones, porque comienza la montaña rusa._

* * *

 **IV. ABANDONO**

Los hechos rara vez se desarrollan exactamente como uno cree o desea que lo hagan, aplicable al fútbol, al clima y a la vida. Desde salidas frustradas en la niñez a causa de súbitas tormentas de nieve, o partidos donde un error en los primeros minutos significa comenzar con el marcador en contra, Hikaru sabía bien que hasta el mejor de los planes debía estar abierto a ajustes.

No obstante, no todas las personas son igualmente buenas haciendo correcciones, y él se consideraba el mejor ejemplo de alguien que sufría cuando las cosas no se daban como se suponía debían hacerlo. Era cierto que había logrado salir airoso de unas cuantas situaciones imprevistas en su historia como futbolista, pero también era innegable que eso se lo debía mucho más a su voluntad de no rendirse y enfrentarse a lo que fuera que a su capacidad de hacer planes brillantes y adaptarlos acorde a las circunstancias.

Jugando en la selección nacional, y más allá de las posiciones dentro de la cancha, también se habían establecido roles sin que fuera necesario explicitarlos. Así, el pensar normalmente era el trabajo de Misugi y de Taro, mientras que otros como Soda, Jito, Hyuga y él mismo preferían lanzarse a la acción y ser los ejecutores de lo que los demás ideaban. Recordándolo bien, fue por esa manera semejante de tratar de resolver problemas –entrenar, entrenar y seguir entrenando hasta altísimas horas y hasta que el cuerpo lo permitiera- que el tigre y él mismo habían logrado entenderse.

En Furano, desde su nombramiento como capitán del equipo de la secundaria, el rol de planificar y replanificar se volvió suyo casi exclusivamente. Y aunque había dado sus frutos en la forma de técnicas especiales, también había sido el tiempo de mayor desgaste. Entrenar las piernas era algo simple, el pensar en paralelo, antes y después era lo duro. Los partidos parecían mucho más ganables una vez que sus compañeros estaban en el campo y no como cruces y círculos. Las batallas en un pizarrón eran las que más se le dificultaban pelear.

Para su fortuna, la situación cambió una vez que ingresaron a la preparatoria. Machiko había decidido que si quería ser verdaderamente útil a Furano, las labores clásicas de mánager no serían suficientes. La chica había hecho todo lo posible por interiorizarse con el juego mucho más allá de lo básico, sorprendiendo gratamente a todos cuando sus consejos durante los entretiempos con frecuencia acababan dándoles la victoria. Con ella y con Kazu poniendo la mente en movimiento, él podía seguir ayudando al equipo desde su propio lugar.

Sin embargo, si bien la necesidad de ajustes es algo común para el deporte y para los otros aspectos de la existencia que no involucran un balón, la forma de encarar unos no funciona con los otros. No podía relegar esa responsabilidad a otras personas, y ningún esfuerzo crudo o entrenamiento iba a poder sustituir el trabajo de ajustar el rumbo en su vida ahora que la relación por la que tanto había apostado estaba destruida sin posibilidad de remediarlo.

Pensar se había vuelto algo inevitable, pero él no era Taro. Ambos habían visto sus castillos de naipes –bellos pero frágiles- caer al suelo prácticamente a la misma vez y por casi la misma razón, pero el artista del campo pronto encontró la manera de recomponerse y volver como la mejor versión de sí mismo hasta la fecha. Y aunque su amigo afirmaba que gran parte de su cambio se debía a su ayuda, Hikaru nunca había querido tomar crédito. Ante sus ojos, él sólo había provisto la instancia mientras que el muchacho se encargó de todo lo importante.

Desafiar los caminos en las montañas, soportar vientos, confiar en el equilibrio y la resistencia propia no tenía que ver en sí con encontrar la respuesta a cómo sanar un corazón roto. Pero sí era algo que podía mostrarle a una persona confundida que es posible intentar algo nuevo, alcanzar logros que se creían impensables y aprender algo más sobre uno mismo. Semejante prueba había encauzado a Furano cuando todo el equipo fue presa de incertidumbre; y años después también le permitió a Taro recuperar definitivamente su espíritu combativo.

Hikaru lamentaba que en esa última ocasión, su mente había estado tan nublada y negada a asumir la realidad como para aprovechar el viaje para sí mismo. Aunque de haber encontrado lo que buscaba en ese momento, seguramente no se hallaría nuevamente en el pueblo, con la posibilidad de ayudar a alguien más mientras él mismo se sanaba. Ver el lado positivo de cualquier hecho malo también era algo propio de Taro: el chico se mostró encantado cuando al final de la fiesta en la mansión le había comentado de la invitación hecha a Misugi.

Vivir esta nueva aventura resultaría como un buen ejercicio para volver a acostumbrarse a los imprevistos. Después de todo, el éxito de una nueva expedición dependía mucho de la ocurrencia de nevadas importantes y del estado de los caminos. Ya el plan original había sido descartado y los primeros ajustes hechos sin que eso le afectara más que una decepción momentánea. Seguido a eso estaba la posibilidad de encontrarse con alguien a quien definitivamente no deseaba ver, y tras el susto inicial ya las medidas cautelares se habían puesto en marcha. Hasta el momento, Hikaru podía sentirse satisfecho respecto a cómo había logrado manejar cada una de las circunstancias adversas que se le habían presentado.

Existía ciertamente otra situación que podía requerir su atención en cualquier instante, y más sabiendo que el tiempo de límite de un año estaba llegando a su fin. No sería agradable de tratar, pero era algo necesario y sobre lo que no había podido dejar de pensar desde que volvió al pueblo. Elaborar varios planes y predecir desenlaces le era mucho más natural cuando se trataba de proteger a alguien más que para resolver sus propios problemas. Incluso así, ni su más retorcida imaginación, ni su más extremo pesimismo le habían hecho tener un plan de acción para el cuadro desgarrador que ahora se presentaba en su sala.

Tendido sobre una manta, sangrando por varias heridas punzantes en el abdomen se encontraba el gato que fuera por ellos considerado como un integrante más en el equipo de preparatoria. Las circunstancias que les llevaron a ese acuerdo habían sido ciertamente desafortunadas, pero Tenshi era una parte indiscutible de Furano para aquellos que estaban realmente involucrados.

-Machiko. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?- preguntó. El tono seguramente había resultado mucho más gélido de lo deseado, ya que la muchacha fue atravesada por un espasmo antes de contestar. Hikaru se reprimió mentalmente por haberla asustado, la conmoción no le estaba dejando expresarse correctamente.

-No lo sé- suspiró ella. –Acababa de cruzar la puerta principal cuando vi manchas de sangre en el piso que se dirigían a unos arbustos, las seguí y…

-Fue una suerte que prestaras atención al suelo y vieras la sangre estando tan oscuro- dijo, forzando a que su voz saliera más quieta y ayudara a tranquilizar a la chica. –No esperaba menos de mi gran asistente táctica. Seguramente mañana ya habría sido muy tarde.

Al parecer, lo dicho había surtido efecto ya que la muchacha de lentes se relajó en su presencia. De todos modos, nada de eso era una mentira. Desde hacía ya un año Machiko se encontraba impartiendo clases de inglés en la secundaria y preparatoria Furano, y aún durante el receso visitaba todos los días la institución para adelantar trabajo. Fue su diligencia y constancia en sus labores lo que le había dado una posibilidad de salvación a Tenshi.

-¿Alguna idea de quién hizo esto?- preguntó, alternando su atención entre ella y su mejor amigo.

-Las heridas parecen mordeduras- informó Jun, quien desde que Machiko había arribado con el gato, se ocupó de evaluar los daños. Ante tal revelación, Kazumasa recordó algo.

-Hoy, antes de pasar a ver a como estaba todo aquí, me crucé a Seiji en el pueblo- comenzó. –Me dijo que esa mañana había encontrado varios de sus animales muertos, y que parecía que algo los había atacado. Estaba yendo a hacer la denuncia con Masanori.

-Entonces existe la posibilidad que sea la misma criatura- dedujo la muchacha. Y tenía sentido, después de todo ambos ataques habían ocurrido con menos de un día de diferencia. Con esa nueva información, Hikaru se hizo la nota mental que debía visitar el rancho de los Nakagawa pronto, en busca de más pistas.

-¿Podría haber sido un zorro?- inquirió el delantero.

-No lo creo- repuso Jun. -A menos que me digas que los zorros de Hokkaido son el doble de tamaño que los de Tokio. Los agujeros son demasiado grandes y están muy separados.

-Bien observado, Misugi-kun- suspiró, viendo a su amigo con una mueca complacida. El muchacho le devolvió el gesto sutilmente, concentrado toda su atención en el gato blanco.

-Necesita ayuda- sentenció. –Los gatos tienen mucha menos sangre que nosotros, y esto podría infectarse. Hay algún veterinario en el pueblo. ¿Verdad?

Todos bajaron la cabeza a la vez, y Hikaru dejó escapar un bufido.

-Como haber, hay uno- comenzó Kazumasa, y de su rostro pronto se apoderó una mueca de profundo disgusto –Pero no creo que intente, ni quiera, hacer algo.

-Sólo trabaja con animales de granja- continuó Machiko, y mientras hablaba llevó una mano hasta el borde de su abrigo, apretó fuertemente la tela y comenzó a retorcerla. –Todo bajo la idea de que así puede actuar tan bruto como quiera y que todos crean que es lo normal.

Mientras sus dos compañeros procedían a explicar, notó como la expresión de Jun se iba transformando. Primero sus ojos se abrieron a un punto que debía resultar doloroso, luego su mandíbula inferior comenzó a descender en un gesto de incredulidad; y finalmente se volvió hacia él, como si le rogara que desmintiera lo dicho.

-Es como dicen- suspiró, resignado. Y si se ponía a pensar, en el pueblo era realmente poca la gente que tenía mascotas únicamente como compañeros. Los gatos eran mayormente controladores de pestes que debían estar hambrientos para cumplir su trabajo, y los perros servían como guardianes y pastores. Considerando eso, la historia de Tenshi era algo bastante inusual.

-Pero no es justo- resopló el mediocampista.

Hikaru entendía su frustración. Él mismo no estaba para nada conforme con ese aspecto en particular del pueblo. Aunque siendo sincero, no había tomado consciencia de ese enorme vacío hasta que el gato blanco llegó a sus vidas. Y hasta el momento, habían sido realmente afortunados de nunca haber necesitado ayuda.

-También creo que está mal- contestó, perdiendo su mirada tanto en Jun como en su amigo felino. Parpadeó dos veces y trató de enderezar la postura. –Pero lamentablemente, tenemos que manejarnos con que así son las cosas, no en cómo sería ideal que fueran.

Diciendo eso a la vez que él mismo había perdido un año de su vida no queriendo asumir el fin de su relación y no actuado en consecuencia, se sentía un auténtico hipócrita. Era algo muy propio de sí el darse cuenta de las verdades en medio de situaciones límite, aunque poco era igual de extremo como el tener a un ser querido yéndose en sangre sin poder realmente hacer algo.

-Por eso mismo- intervino Kazumasa, sacándolo de la reprimenda mental. –Es que necesitamos tu ayuda.

Tanto su mejor amigo como Machiko se movieron de donde estaban para quedar arrodillados en el suelo, uno a cada lado de Jun.

-Hikaru nos dijo antes que estas estudiando medicina- habló la chica, clavando la mirada en el suelo –Eres el más adecuado para hacer algo.

Como era de esperarse, el mediocampista palideció ante la propuesta.

-Estoy estudiando con humanos- musitó, colocando ambas manos frente a su pecho. –Nunca tuve un gato o un perro, y no sé cómo funciona con ellos.

-Estoy seguro que debemos tener lo mismo adentro- repuso el delantero, su tono cada vez más urgente.

-¡Recién completé mi primer año!- contestó, igualmente alterado. –Sé lo básico de tratar heridas, pero eso puede no ser suficiente aquí.

-Insuficiente sería no hacer nada- intervino Machiko. La voz de ella permaneció a un volumen bajo, pero el reproche que cargaba parecía haber vuelto al aire de la habitación mucho más helado. Él no fue el único en percibir el cambio, ya que le fue perfectamente visible como un escalofrío atravesó totalmente a Jun, y no le gustó para nada.

-Silencio- dijo seriamente. Las otras tres personas en la habitación centraron su atención en el ex capitán de Furano.

-Pero, Hikaru...- hilvanó ella.

-He dicho que ya basta, Machiko.

-¡Va a dejarlo desangrarse!

-¡Puedes por un momento callarte y escuchar!

Afortunadamente, el murmullo y los reclamos cesaron. Al dar una mirada rápida notó como Jun y Kazumasa habían mantenido el foco en él, pero la muchacha lentes se había encorvado y cubierto la cabeza con una mano. Ciertamente odiaba tener que recurrir a eso para con sus compañeros, porque significaba no poder llegar a ellos por medio del entendimiento. Pero esta era una situación de vida o muerte, mucho más seria que cualquier malentendido en un partido. Hikaru exhaló profundamente antes de explicarse.

-Primero, perdón por gritar, pero era necesario- comenzó. De inmediato, Machiko se animó a verle nuevamente y las expresiones de los otros se suavizaron.

–No malentiendan- continuó. -Quiero que alguien ayude a Tenshi tanto como ustedes dos, pero no es correcto que pretendan chantajear con sentimentalismos a alguien que no tiene deudas con Furano. ¿Soy claro?

-Clarísimo- contestó el delantero.

-Más que claro- reafirmó la chica, volviéndose hacia Jun e inclinándose levemente. –Discúlpame, es que estamos desesperados.

-No se preocupe, Machida-san. Entiendo por lo que está pasando.

Eso solucionaba el altercado menor, pero el problema mayor aún seguía, y Hikaru debía aceptar la triste realidad que, dadas las circunstancias, su amigo era el único que podría hacer algo.

-Misugi-kun. – le llamó, y nuevamente la atención estaba en él. –Te invité aquí para que pudieras reflexionar y descansar sin que nadie te molestara. Créeme que no estaba en mis planes involucrarte en problemas que no te afectan, y menos de esta severidad, pero como dijo Machiko, la situación es desesperante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieras que haga?

El semblante de su compañero de selección había cambiado en mitad de su pequeño alegato, y sus ojos destellaban valentía y entrega. Si Jun hubiera sido una avalancha, parecía casi como que hubiera estado dejándose llevar hacia abajo para de pronto comenzar a subir. Y si Kojiro Hyuga había desarrollado su Tiger Shoot disparando contra olas, ¿qué clase de tiro podría crear yendo contra la nieve? Eventualmente le daría las gracias a su amigo por la inspiración.

-Lo que puedas- contestó con sinceridad. –Te creo en cuanto a lo de no tener experiencia, pero también te conozco, y sé que si le das a Tenshi una mínima parte de lo que nos has dado a tus compañeros, entonces es un partido que podemos remontar.

Hablar de fútbol cuando alguien estaba peleando por su vida no parecía algo sensato, pero si alguien entendería como esas dos podían estar por siempre ligadas, sería Jun Misugi.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda- sentenció el mediocampista. –Lamento no poder hacer promesas.

-Pase lo que pase- comenzó Hikaru, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras. No quería decir fuerte "Aún si terminamos con un gato muerto" por miedo a darle ideas a cualquier ser superior que los estuviera mirando. Desde el accidente, Yoshiko lo había atormentado con historias de una anciana loca que hablaba de malos espíritus rodeándolos, y ciertamente no quería saber nada más al respecto.

-Pase lo que pase, Y sea cual sea el resultado, todos te estaremos agradecidos- afirmó.

Para ese entonces, su amigo se había puesto de pie y llevado una mano al mentón, sumido en pensamientos.

-Hay algunas cosas que necesitaré, además de su ayuda.

-Tú sólo pídelo, y lo traeremos, así tengamos que volar de una punta del pueblo a la otra.

De todas las heridas que había recibido el gato blanco, era un corte profundo en el costado izquierdo el que más preocupado tenía a Jun. Hikaru no tenía mucha experiencia en la materia salvo raspones y un hueso roto, pero hasta para él resultaba evidente que iba a requerir de suturas; y para eso necesitaban hilo.

-Lo traeré de la farmacia Yamamuro- dijo su mejor amigo, también levantándose. –A esta hora ya deben estar cerrados, pero despertaré a Shu así tenga que tirarle una piedra por la ventana.

-Ya has corrido suficiente- sentenció Hikaru. –Yo iré por eso, y por lo demás que haga falta.

Jun rápidamente escribió una lista y él se lanzó a la carrera luego de abrigarse lo suficiente para soportar el creciente invierno. Afortunadamente, la travesía no le llevó tanto tiempo como había imaginado en un principio. Su antiguo delantero bajó recibirlo apenas había golpeado la puerta, pese a la hora, y ni bien estuvo al tanto de la situación fue más que eficiente en reunir todo lo que se le había indicado. Y para rematar, Shuichi le entregó su bicicleta, ya que cada minuto contaba.

Fue su trabajo el restringir a Tenshi durante la operación de sutura. El animal estaba débil, pero seguía siendo fiero; y su primera respuesta al ser tocado por él fue obviamente intentar arañar y morder. El hecho de que antes se había dejado revisar por Jun había resultado sorprendente, pero si todos los gatos son impredecibles, entonces el suyo les superaba por una goleada amplia.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la medianoche cuando dieron la intervención por acabada. Hikaru podía sentir como ambas manos le ardían gracias a todos los rasguños que había recibido, pero su amigo estaba complacido con lo hecho, y tenía confianza en como evolucionaría todo. Con un panorama así, podía aguantarse cualquier molestia. Ahora había otros inconvenientes por resolver.

-¿Qué van a hacer ustedes dos?- les preguntó a Kazumasa y Machiko. –Ya es tardísimo, tenemos sólo mi cama y un futón, pero si se necesita, podemos arreglarnos.

Sólo esperaba que Jun no se horrorizara si una situación así llegaba a darse. Por su parte, a lo largo de los años, campamentos y noches de estudio estaba casi seguro de haber compartido una cama con casi todos los integrantes de Furano al menos una vez, pero no todos los equipos debían ser así de abiertos.

-La oferta es generosa, pero en este momento necesito mi cama- repuso la muchacha, haciendo especial énfasis en la última parte mientras se escapaba un bostezo.

-Me encantaría arruinarles la noche, pero estoy igual de cansado- agregó su mejor amigo. Hikaru enarcó una ceja ante su extraña elección de palabras, pero ya tendría tiempo de cuestionarlo cuando todos hubieran descansado.

Luego de despedirlos y volver a la sala, se encontró con que Jun ya había tendido el futón extra y se encontraba sentado sobre el mismo, de piernas cruzadas y mirando fijamente el fuego como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. A un par de balones de distancia, Tenshi dormía acurrucado en una pila de frazadas viejas.

-Qué noche- exclamó al aire, captando la atención de su amigo. El mediocampista sonrió tranquilamente y golpeó con una mano el espacio a su lado para que Hikaru se le uniera.

-Qué noche, y qué día- le corrigió. –Tú pueblo es un sitio interesante.

-Créeme que normalmente es más tranquilo- suspiró, comenzando a ser consciente de cómo el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en ambos. –Siento que hayas tenido que involucrarte en esto.

-Fue un placer- reafirmó Jun, girando apenas la cabeza para observar el sitio donde su primer paciente estaba recuperándose. –Y por suerte todo resultó.

-Como que no fuera a resultar, si estuviste grandioso.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Hikaru llevó una mano hasta el hombro de su amigo y dio un leve apretón –el mismo gesto que había hecho cientos de veces con cualquiera de sus compañeros ante una jugada bien ejecutada- sólo para notar como un quejido escapaba de sus labios.

-¿Misugi-kun?

-No te preocupes- se apuró a aclarar el mediocampista. –Sólo son músculos algo tensos.

Sabiendo que su acción no fue la causa directa de la incomodad, se animó a volver la mano hacia donde había estado previamente, y de allí moverla a la base del cuello y al otro hombro, presionando, evaluando.

-¿Sólo algo tensos?- preguntó alarmado. –Estás hecho un nudo entero. ¿Fue por mi cama? Sé que es vieja y…

Jun negó con la cabeza tranquilamente.

-Nada de eso- explicó. –Llegué a tener exámenes hasta los últimos días antes de la fiesta, y a veces acabé estudiando en mala postura. Realmente, anoche sí descansé.

"Pero se nota que no lo suficiente"

-¿Quieres que intente…?- Hikaru maldijo mentalmente a las palabras que no estaban saliendo. -… aliviarte eso?

De seguro su elección de vocablos no había sido la mejor, a juzgar por la reacción que había provocado. Jun primero torció la cabeza en un gesto de desconcierto, dio un par de rápidos parpadeos y finalmente le dedicó una sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Cuánta amabilidad- bromeó.

El ex capitán de Furano dejó escapar un suspiro de consuelo al reconocer que su torpeza no había arruinado la cálida atmósfera que se había instalado entre ellos. No podía precisar qué exactamente ni cuándo alguien dio el silbatazo, pero algo en su amigo había cambiado desde el día anterior. Fuera del tenso momento en que volcó toda habilidad para tratar a Tenshi, Jun había comenzado a actuar de una manera menos severa y más relajada.

–Estoy muy cansado como para oponer alguna resistencia- siguió el oriundo de la capital, girándose para darle la espalda. –Haz lo que quieras.

Primero, Hikaru le indicó a su compañero que se quitara las prendas de abrigo para quedarse únicamente con una camiseta de algodón. La leña en la chimenea ardía con fuerza a menos de media portería de distancia, por lo que supuso no resultaría un problema. Lentamente llevó ambas manos a los maltratados hombros de Jun y comenzó a hacer lo que ya había hecho innumerables veces.

En instantes que le siguieron de inmediato, el único sonido que rompió el silencio en habitación fue el de las ocasionales chispas, pero pronto a eso le unieron los suspiros rápidos y cortados cada vez que trabajaba en una región especialmente dolorida. Teniendo más confianza, el mediocampista incluso había hecho algunos movimientos para guiar sus manos hacia donde eran más necesarias.

-Eres sorprendentemente bueno en esto- musitó, inclinando ahora la cabeza para dar mejor acceso a su cuello.

-Es algo que vino con la práctica- repuso Hikaru, apresurándose a cumplir con el pedido silencioso. Eventualmente, sus dedos ascendieron hasta enredarse en los cabellos de su amigo mientras presionaba algunos puntos en su cráneo. La textura le resultó tan suave al tacto como la apariencia lo sugería.

-Se siente bien…

Obviamente que no podía verlo, pero una mueca de triunfo se apoderó de sus facciones al escucharle decir eso. Si hubiera tenido que describirle de alguna forma, Jun le recordaba en ese instante a un gato retorciéndose y disfrutando al ser cepillado. Pensando en eso, sus ojos se desviaron por un momento hacia donde el auténtico felino dormía. Considerando lo inusualmente elegante que era Tenshi, resultaba una lástima que jamás había permitido una interacción así.

-¿Dónde fue que practicaste para tener este nivel?- inquirió su amigo, haciendo que volviera a centrar su atención en la persona frente a él.

-Es algo que uno debe aprender sí o sí para ser capitán de Furano- explicó, con un cierto dejo nostálgico.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Es una de nuestras reglas-dijo. Inconscientemente, su voz había adquirido un timbre mucho más solemne al recitar la norma. -El capitán tiene que ser quien más ponga de sí mismo para servir a sus compañeros.

-Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, pero tiene un enorme sentido.

-Es una buena manera de disuadir a los que quieren el título sólo por fama o pensando que podrán tener a los demás cumpliendo cuanto capricho y orden ridícula se les ocurra.

Hikaru había sentido una corriente de emoción importante al hablar sobre su viejo equipo, tanto así que no notó el momento en que Jun se dio la vuelta completamente para verle a los ojos.

-Perdón, me dejé llevar hablando- se disculpó, llevándose una mano a la nuca. No obstante, en la mirada de Jun no había ni una pizca de burla, sólo una quieta admiración.

-Al contrario, resulta inspirador.

El mediocampista probó mover su cuerpo y varios suspiros de alivio abandonaron su pecho al notar como gran parte de la tensión se había disipado. La última posición le recordó especialmente a un gato desperezándose, y le fue imposible no sonreír pensando en su previa comparación.

-¿Quieres que continúe?- se ofreció con sinceridad.

-Lo que hiciste fue más que suficiente- contestó, no pudiendo reprimir un bostezo. –Creo que por fin deberíamos ir a la cama.

No podía negar que el mismo estaba agotado, por lo que asintió con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría tomar el futón por esta noche- continuó Jun. –El fuego es bienvenido, y así podré vigilarlo más de cerca- agregó, mirando a Tenshi.

-Está bien para mí. ¿Quieres beber algo antes? ¿Café? ¿Té?

-¿Tomar algo con cafeína antes de dormir?- le retrucó, con una media sonrisa. No podía negar que había pasado por alto algo que debería ser obvio, aunque inmediatamente pensó en una alternativa.

-¿Qué tal un vaso de leche?

-Eso mejora notoriamente la oferta.

-Iré a calentar un poco.

Hikaru agradeció mentalmente que no le hubiera salido con alguna alergia o aversión. Después de todo, en la región lo que más se consumía involucraba casi siempre pescado y leche, considerando la costa y las grandes extensiones de campo. ¿Quizá entonces había sido un error el haber comparado ya a su amigo dos veces y los verdaderos gatos eran ellos mismos? Las águilas eran excelentes pescando, pero hasta donde sabía ningún ave bebía leche. ¿Y dónde quedaban los tigres en medio de ese debate? No dejaban de ser felinos a fin de cuentas. La próxima vez que estuvieran en una concentración observaría a Hyuga para ver si existía alguna correlación.

Semejantes pensamientos tranquilos fueron interrumpidos cuando por segunda vez en esa noche, alguien estaba tocando a la puerta.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

Realmente, no le faltaban ganas de dejar que los golpes siguieran eternamente mientras él mismo se dejaba fundir en su cama. El patrón era muy diferente al que había usado Kazumasa antes, lleno de desesperación y apremio, por lo que no parecía algo de vida o muerte. Pero si no estaba en juego la seguridad de alguien. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante que tenía que tratarse sí o sí en plena madrugada, en pleno invierno? Hikaru se resignó a volver la botella de leche al refrigerador y encaminarse hacia la entrada.

-¿Otra emergencia?- preguntó Jun, que parecía haber perdido de momento cualquier rastro del cansancio.

-No lo creo- musitó. –Pero lo que sea, espero lo resolvamos rápido.

Creía que la noche ya no tenía margen de empeorar, pero nuevamente su capacidad de adaptarse y pensar rápido sería puesta a prueba.

También por segunda vez encontró a su mejor amigo en el umbral, sólo que ahora su expresión era de irritación –pésimamente- contenida, y no estaba solo.

-Buenas noches, Matsuyama-kun.

"¿Volvimos a la etapa de los apellidos?" resultaba especialmente doloroso, pero dos podían jugar ese juego. A esa hora, y con ese cansancio encima, no se sentía demasiado diplomático.

-Hola de nuevo, Kazu. Buenas noches, Fujisawa-san.

Su mejor amigo inmediatamente entró a la sala y se acomodó a un lado de Jun, ocupando el mejor lugar junto al fuego; pero la chica no se había movido de la entrada.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo en voz baja. Hikaru se hizo lentamente hacia un lado, pero no por eso suavizó la mirada.

-Como si hubieras venido a terminar de arruinarles la noche y sólo te conformaras con un "hola"

El reproche –bajo, pero perfectamente entendible- había venido de Kazumasa. A su lado, el mediocampista alternaba entre verlo a él mismo y al recién llegado, como si estuviera preguntándole en silencio cómo ayudar. Levanto apenas el labio superior en un gesto que no era exactamente una amenaza, pero si una advertencia para que su delantero se contuviera y pudieran evitar que el problema escalara aún más. Hikaru se apresuró en tender una manta junto al futón para que ella se sentara, pero él prefirió continuar de pie, recostado contra una de las paredes, con los brazos cruzados.

Yoshiko estaba ignorando las miradas asesinas de su mejor amigo, y por el contrario, tenía su vista fija en Jun. Encontrarlo allí seguramente había sido una gran sorpresa, y ni él mismo podía predecir qué saldría de ese encuentro.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarte?- dijo secamente. Preguntarlo era estúpido, pero cuanto antes comenzaran, antes terminarían.

-Machiko me comentó lo de Tenshi, y quería ver cómo se encontraba.

De inmediato, Hikaru posó sus ojos en Kazumasa.

-Traté de decirle que esperara hasta mañana- se defendió el delantero. –O que mejor aún, ni le dijera, pero no hubo caso.

-Tenía el derecho de saber- afirmó la muchacha.

-Dejaste de tenerlo hace mucho- escupió su mejor amigo. A su lado, Jun, que había seguido con cuidado todo el intercambio, llevó una mano hasta bíceps del otro muchacho y apretó suavemente para mantenerlo a raya.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme?- inquirió.

Hikaru estaba más que agradecido de la tranquilidad que su compañero estaba mostrando aun cuando para él mismo, el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo –o un kamisori shoot- de lo denso que se había vuelto.

-Tú fuiste quien asistió a mi gato, ¿verdad?

Ante la mención de una cierta palabra específica, los dos norteños tuvieron una reacción más que visible. El ex capitán acomodó su garganta y Kazumasa hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse sólo para ser detenido por firme agarre en su brazo. Jun contestó lentamente, como si estuviera eligiendo con mucho cuidado las palabras, mientras veía de reojo a Hikaru.

"Necesito tu ingenio para esto, por favor" le rogó en silencio.

-Efectivamente, Fujisawa-san, aunque en ningún momento se me comunicó de su relación con el paciente. Estas personas fueron las responsables de hacerse cargo.

Yoshiko levantó ambas cejas, como si no esperara el trato extremadamente formal.

-Le agradezco, Misugi-san- contestó, tratando de imitar su tono. –A partir de ahora mismo, como dueña de Tenshi, me haré cargo.

-En tus sueños- intervino el delantero, soltándose por fin. -¡No le creas ninguna de sus palabras lindas! ¡Esta bruja perdió cualquier derecho el día que lo dejó abandonado!

-¡Sabes qué esa no fue mi elección!- exclamó, totalmente alterado. -¡Fue mi madre la que me mintió!

-Y bien qué podrías haberte negado a partir, ¿cierto? ¡Pero no! ¡Las dos están hechas de la misma basura!

-Kazumasa, detente.

Hikaru nunca usaba el nombre completo de su amigo, por lo que de inmediato el delantero reconoció la advertencia. No obstante, en vez de callarse se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba él, quedando sus rostros lo suficientemente cerca para recibir la agitada respiración del otro.

-¿No vas a decir nada, Hikaru? ¿Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya, en tu casa de todos los lugares?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero no así!

Ciertamente, no estaba en desacuerdo con lo que estaba exponiendo, pero detestaba las formas. El muchacho lo miró lleno de incredulidad.

-¿Y de qué modo quieres que lo diga para que por fin se entienda? ¡Misugi-kun!

El mediocampista se había incorporado también, y aunque su expresión no dejaba ver mucho, toda su postura mostraba que estaba listo para intervenir si el conflicto dejaba de ser únicamente verbal. Al escuchar su nombre, se giró lentamente hacia el delantero.

-Esta mujer…- comenzó, señalándola con el dedo. –… abandonó a Tenshi para irse a América. No le dijo a nadie del equipo cuándo se iría, pero igual, no seriamos tan importantes pero al menos no es que la necesitáramos para vivir. El gato, en cambio…

-¡¿Cuántas veces más tendré que repetirte que yo no quería hacerlo?!- soltó ella.

-¡¿Y cuándo va a entrar en esa cabeza dura tuya que el gato igual iba a morirse aunque tú "no hubieras querido abandonarlo"?! ¿Tanto te cuesta ver más allá de tu hocico, perra?

-Kazumasa, es suficiente.

Esta vez, la llamada de atención fue dicha mucho más lentamente, y los ojos del ex capitán llameaban con fuego frio. El aludido se apresuró a tomar a su mejor amigo del cuello de su camiseta.

-Dos veces, Hikaru- gruñó. –A Tenshi sólo le tocó una, pero a ti te abandonó dos veces, ¿y aun así me pides que la trate como a uno de los nuestros?

-Sólo te pido respeto- habló, sin dejarse intimidar.

-¿Y cuándo vas a empezar a respetarte un poco a ti mismo?

El silencio sepulcral que se instaló en la sala fue interrumpido cuando el mayor interesado en todo el intercambio emitió un rugido bajo desde donde estaba.

-¿Lo ves? Hasta el gato te está diciendo que te pongas un poco por delante.

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas en un tono que se asemejaba mucho más a una plegaria. Hikaru sólo entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia un costado.

-Está bien, puedes seguirte derritiendo si quieres, yo me largo. Buenas noches, Misugi-kun, y buena suerte tratando de hacer que entienda algo- de despidió, acercándose hacia la puerta. Al momento de abrirla, una ráfaga helada provocó que todos sintieran un profundo escalofrío.

-¿No vas a decirle nada, Matsuyama-kun?- indagó la muchacha.

El ex capitán se volvió hacia ella, pero en su expresión no había nada de simpatía.

-Por más que no comparta los modos de Kazu, no puedo decir que estoy en desacuerdo con algo de lo que dijo. ¿Por qué ahora, Fujisawa?

-Porque quiero reparar mi error, darle una mejor vida a Tenshi, y eso sólo puede ser en América.

-Explícame cómo llevarte un gato ya mayor, que estuvo toda su vida libre, a vivir encerrado en un apartamento es darle una mejor vida.

-Al menos en un apartamento no sería presa de lo que sea que está suelto es este pueblo maldito.

-Te recuerdo que el gato no es exactamente apegado contigo.

-¿Y con ustedes sí?- lo desafió la chica.

La realidad era que Tenshi siempre había sido algo arisco, pero desde la partida de Yoshiko, ese rasgo se volvió el más dominante de su carácter. Hikaru recordaba muy bien su reencuentro el día que regresó al pueblo tras su último campeonato de secundaria. Había decidido dar una vuelta, sin saber exactamente a dónde ir, y terminó en la antigua residencia Fujisawa, de momento inhabitada, o eso pensó. En la fachada de la casa el gato blanco permanecía sentado, mirando al vacío.

"A ti también te dejaron ¿eh? Sé lo que se siente"

Porque pese a haber tenido aquel intercambio en el aeropuerto, el sentimiento de abandono se había instalado peligrosamente en sus entrañas. El gato respondió con un maullido quedo y se acercó hacia él, dejando que le acariciara la cabeza. A partir de la mañana siguiente, Tenshi se mudó por iniciativa propia a los vestuarios del equipo de fútbol, gracias a un agujero en la ventana, y nunca más se acercó a su antigua casa. Hikaru y los demás jugadores le ofrecían comida, pero con frecuencia prefería devorar ratones o aves cazadas por el mismo. Eran muy escasas las veces en que permitía que lo tocaran, pero fielmente los observaba entrenar con lluvia, nieve o sol. Tal constancia, dedicación y fidelidad era lo único que Furano exigía a sus miembros.

El muchacho iba a argumentar, pero fue detenido por la intervención de su compañero.

-Entiendo que su discusión es necesaria, pero si tanto le importa Tenshi, Fujisawa-san, sepa que todo eso lo está alterando.

El mediocampista no mentía. El gato se había incorporado débilmente y tenía todo el pelo del lomo y la cola erizados, aunque se notaba que mantenerlo así estaba siendo un esfuerzo demasiado grande para sus músculos.

-Déjenme llevarlo a casa, y estará bien.

-Como dije antes- y Jun había hecho aún más evidente el fastidio en su voz. –Todo este escándalo no es bueno, y como las heridas han sido recién tratadas, cualquier movimiento podría provocar que se reabran e infecten.

-¿Tampoco va a escuchar mis razones? ¿Está de su lado?

-Estoy del lado de lo que es mejor para mi paciente.

El intercambio silencioso volvió a establecerse entre esos dos, como un desafío mutuo; y el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un par de metros en el control del mediocampo.

-Está bien, pero volveré en unos días.

"Bien hecho"

Hikaru no podía estar más orgulloso de cómo su amigo había conseguido ganar tiempo. Ciertamente, luego se merecería conocer toda la complejidad de asunto, eso sumado al incidente de la motocicleta. Pero lo primero en la lista de prioridades era despachar a la visita inesperada –y ciertamente no bienvenida- que resultaba su ex.

-Te acompañaré, no es prudente que a estas horas te vayas sola.

La muchacha lo pensó un momento, pero acabó accediendo. Él se volteó por última vez hacia la sala, donde Jun volvía a ocupar su sitio en el futón, y creyó ver algo más que sólo preocupación en su rostro.

* * *

La caminata con Yoshiko fue silenciosa en su mayor parte, hasta que fue él mismo quien sintió que ya no soportaba la presión de lo que había quedado flotando desde hacía ya un año.

-Entonces, ¿te has decidido?

-¿A mudarme definitivamente a América?- cuestionó, aunque era obvio. –Fui aceptada en una universidad en Maine para comenzar a estudiar finanzas. El clima no es demasiado diferente al de Hokkaido.

-¿Qué importa el clima?

Lo siguiente fue dicho casi en un susurro.

-Lo busqué en caso que decidieras venir conmigo y con Tenshi. Sé que no te gustan demasiados cambios.

Eso ya rebasaba en lo ridículo, considerando que fue ella misma la que había sugerido bifurcar caminos.

-No iré a ninguna parte- afirmó. "Ni tampoco lo hará Tenshi"

-Creí que durante este tiempo lo entenderías.

-Y lo hice- se defendió. –Está bien que tú disfrutes ese nuevo título que te diste de ciudadana del mundo, pero no es eso lo que quiero para mí. Es posible que el fútbol en algún momento me lleve a Europa, pero eso será cuando tenga que ser, y no es ahora.

-Creí que te alegraría saber que elegí Maine, de todos los lugares.

-Me alegra, sí, si es que allí vas a estudiar lo que quieres. El resto sinceramente ya no es asunto mío.

Para ese entonces ya habían alcanzado las primeras casas, por lo que su viaje oficialmente había llegado a su fin, y al parecer en más de un sentido.

-Volveré por Tenshi en unos días- afirmó la chica.

-Espera hasta que acabe el receso- contestó. -Quizá para entonces ya lo hayas entendido, y mira, es mucho menos tiempo. No es mi estilo dejar a alguien en la niebla por un año entero.

Las últimas palabras estaban llenas de resentimiento, pero no se molestó en ocultarlo.

-Hikaru…

-Además de darme a entender que ya no te interesaba para luego sugerir que vaya a Maine como si nada, también fuiste tú la que me llamó por mi apellido frente a todos. Yo no soy una persona para cuando están ellos, y otra diferente para ti.

-Estoy arrepentida por eso.

-¿Sólo por eso? Dime, ¿qué esperabas que pasara hoy, luego de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué te hubiera extrañado tanto que ya no me importe largar todo? Así no es como funcionan las cosas. Además, ¿no eras tú la que dijo que tomaría la felicidad en otra parte?

-No lo he hecho- se defendió, aunque luego todo su cuerpo se disparó en alarma. -¿Acaso tú sí?

Hikaru cerró los ojos, repasando todo lo importante que rodeaba su vida: las satisfacciones que le daba su nuevo equipo, los logros con su selección, el apoyo incondicional de su familia, el sostén que le brindaban los que alguna vez habían peleado por Furano a su lado, la valentía de su mejor amigo, la dulzura de Taro, y más recientemente, la astucia y encanto que había exhibido Jun. Era algo diferente, pero todas esas personas contribuían a su felicidad.

-No- contestó de primeras, pero de inmediato cambió su seriedad por una sonrisa que desbordaba seguridad. –Pero ahora mismo he comenzado a hacerlo.

A su declaración le siguió un silencio profundo de parte de ella, mientras en la distancia se escuchaba apenas el rugido de una motocicleta, y algo que semejaba a un aullido.

* * *

Cuando por fin regresó a su casa, y esperaba no tener que volver a salir por esa noche, se encontró con que en la chimenea quedaban sólo algunas ascuas. El fuego llevaba bastante tiempo de haberse apagado.

"¿Tanto rato estuve fuera?"

Quizá inconscientemente había ignorado el frío y caminado mucho más lentamente que su ritmo habitual, al menos hasta llegar al pueblo. Eso había sido una manifestación más de su negación a dejar ir, la última. A partir de allí, había corrido como nunca para volver donde le esperaba parte de su atormentada bandada.

Jun dormía profundamente, pero juzgando cómo no se había cambiado de ropa y por estar sobre él futón y no dentro de, era obvio que su intención había sido esperarlo hasta el último momento. Considerando lo agitada que había sido esa noche, no se animó a despertarle. Su amigo no se merecía más sobresaltos.

"Estuviste fantástico hoy" dijo en un susurro, y en un impulso llevó una mano para acariciar levemente su cabello.

Un leve quejido lo hizo retirarse instantáneamente, pero para su alivio no había sido el mediocampista, sino el gato, el autor del sonido. Tenshi rengueó hasta el futón y se hizo un ovillo sobre la almohada, pegado a donde el muchacho había apoyado su cabeza.

"Los gatos eligen a sus amos, y no al revés" le había dicho Taro hacía años, al presentarle a su propio compañero. Lo que estaba presenciando podría traer otro tipo de desenlace inesperado, aunque se encontraba demasiado agotado para pensar.

"Buenas noches a los dos" finalizó, luego de cubrirle con algunas mantas y encaminarse hacia la escalera.

La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta –seguro por obra del viento- y el aire en todo el ambiente se había vuelto gélido. Acercándose a la apertura, Hikaru pensó en su mejor amigo. Definitivamente era alguien más que se merecía una extensa disculpa por su actitud pasiva y por como lo había desacreditado frente a Yoshiko. Conociéndolo, y viendo lo enojado que estaba al irse, era poco factible que decidiera visitarlo de improviso en la mañana. Incluso así, optó por dejar la ventana sin seguro, sólo por si acaso.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Ufff, esto ha sido largo, pero cada una de estas escenas era necesario que fueran vistas desde la perspectiva de Hikaru.

Para que se hagan una idea, Tenshi es un gato _Ankara_ o también llamado Angora turco, un gato completamente blanco con un ojo azul y uno dorado. El significado de su nombre es "ángel", y lo elegí obviamente pensando que es un nombre "aniñado" considerando que originalmente era la mascota de Yoshiko. Si Hikaru o alguno de los chicos tuvieran un gato, seguramente se llamaría "Pelota de fútbol" o algo por el estilo. xD

La visión de los personajes no refleja la opinión de la autora, eso es lo maravilloso de escribir en este estilo.

Y OMG, las semillas comienzan a plantarse, varios subplots son presentados, y hay tanto lío servido en la bandeja que va a llevar unos cuantos episodios tratar de resolverlos.

Nos seguimos leyendo y muchas gracias a todos los que se pasen.


	5. Percepción - Jun Misugi

_**DISCLAIMER:** No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de la serie Capitan Tsubasa, sino que todo el universo es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi. Esto es escrito únicamente por diversión, sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **V. PERCEPCIÓN**

Habían transcurrido ya unos días desde que Jun Misugi tuvo su bautismo de fuego con el más inesperado de los pacientes, y desde allí la situación en el norte se sumió en una inusitada calma. Si el escaso tiempo que llevaba en Hokkaido era representativo de lo que les esperaba, la reacción más lógica para el joven habría sido permanecer todo el tiempo en guardia. Y no era para menos, considerando todo lo que se había vivido durante esa noche.

Para empezar, estaba la revelación de un nuevo peligro. Existía una gran posibilidad que lo que sea que había matado al ganado de otro de los antiguos jugadores de Furano fuera también culpable de las heridas que él debió atender. Considerando la profundidad de las mismas y las zonas en que fueron infligidas, no creía que el felino blanco hubiera podido moverse una gran distancia desde el sitio del ataque hasta colapsar en la entrada de la secundaria. Por lo tanto, dedujo que el autor de las lesiones se encontraba mismo dentro del pueblo, o apenas patrullando el borde. Pero en cualquiera de los casos, dudaba que el incidente de Tenshi fuera el último, por lo que todos deberían tomar recaudos si no querían convertirse en la siguiente presa.

El resto de los conflictos que se encendieron eran asuntos que, en un principio, debían ser resueltos únicamente por las personas involucradas. O eso habría pensado si no hubieran resonado en el instante justo las palabras que le habían sido dichas no demasiado antes. Aún así, Involucrarse hasta el punto de tomar el control de la situación por momentos fue una jugada bastante arriesgada.

No importaba cuanto uno se preparara para una situación límite, resultaba imposible que un entrenamiento fuera capaz de reproducir de modo creíble las condiciones delicadas de una emergencia real. Pensándolo en términos de fútbol, era el equivalente a ser uno de los cinco ejecutores en una definición por penales. Un jugador puede ser poseedor de una gran técnica, pero muchas veces eso resulta insuficiente si no puede soportar la presión y canalizarla como voluntad. Y eso último Jun lo había hecho estupendamente en Francia.

Incluso así –y excluyéndose él mismo durante la primaria- se supone que nadie está en peligro de morir durante el transcurso normal de un partido, por lo que su comparación tenía ciertos límites. Los nervios serían mucho mayores al encontrarse la vida de alguien más en sus manos; y ningún conocimiento habría servido si entraba en pánico y su mente se desconectaba ante la primera visión de sangre. Al actuar, se había demostrado a sí mismo que tenía las aptitudes necesarias para perseguir esa carrera. Estudio, esfuerzo y experiencia forjarían el resto.

Y si bien el reforzarse a sí mismo resultó una más que bienvenida recompensa, fue algo en lo que sólo pensó luego que lo movido de la noche hubiese acabado. Durante ese momento, toda su atención estuvo volcada en ayudar a sus aliados en el norte, entre los cuales el más beneficiado había sido sin dudas su felino paciente. Si los mitos sobre gatos tenían algo de realidad, era probable que Tenshi se hubiera dejado alguna de sus nueve vidas durante el ataque, pero conservado el resto gracias a la eficiente atención recibida. Y al final, su intervención no sólo se trató de salvar las vidas restantes, sino de ganar tiempo para que se decidiera responsablemente sobre cómo y dónde correspondía que fueran vividas.

Hasta esa noche, Jun nunca había tenido un auténtico contacto con Yoshiko Fujisawa, y su imagen estaba construida únicamente por las historias de Hikaru y el cariño con el que su amigo hablaba de la chica. Asumía que esa relación no podía haber sido siempre como él la contempló, pero era evidente que lo bueno que existió entre ambos había dejado lugar a algo más. Lo que percibió no era odio –y conociéndolo, dudaba que el muchacho fuera capaz de sentir algo así- sino resentimiento y amargura.

Sabía perfectamente cuan tóxicas podían llegar a ser esas emociones ya que él mismo las había experimentado con su madre. Pero lo suyo sólo había explotado semanas antes, mientras que, por lo que supo luego, el conflicto entre su compañero y la muchacha se remontaba ya a un año atrás. El saber que había sido capaz de soportar todo eso por tanto tiempo y no dar demasiadas señales visibles hizo que su respeto por el águila del norte escalara exponencialmente, aunque con eso también lo hizo su preocupación.

Desconocía la historia completa al momento de intentar convencer a Yoshiko de que se retirara, actuando únicamente por intuición, por la clase de persona que sabía era Hikaru, y porque por sobretodo, creía en la justicia. De igual modo, se había alarmado mucho en el instante que su amigo se apresuró a decir que él mismo la acompañaría, pensando que sólo haría que la noche resultara aún más incómoda de lo que ya había sido. Estaba listo para interceder, pero la dureza con que el norteño observaba a la chica le hizo detenerse previo a emitir cualquier palabra. Le había pedido ayuda silenciosamente antes, pero eso no lo hacía débil, ni incapaz de poner de sí y tomar el control en algo donde era uno de los mayores afectados. Nadie conocería mejor sus sentimientos que él mismo, ni nadie podría expresar más claramente cuanto había tenido que soportar durante ese año de indecisión.

Habiendo escuchado todo el trasfondo luego, sumado a la conversación que ocurrió mientras la regresaba al pueblo, estaba complacido con la forma en que se había desenvuelto. Jun no alcanzó a hablar con su amigo esa misma noche, sucumbiendo al cansancio antes; pero a la mañana siguiente fue obvio que algo había cambiado para bien.

El día después de la crisis los recibió con una nevada y vientos tan intensos que hacían que la idea de salir estuviera absolutamente descartada. En lugar de eso, fue la oportunidad perfecta para sentarse a hablar de lo que había transcurrido en las últimas horas, y conocer más de los hechos anteriores que los había llevado hasta eso. Fue justamente allí en que percibió la diferencia.

En la mansión Wakabayashi, cuando él mismo había compartido las razones por las que no podía volver a casa de sus padres, recordaba que Hikaru le había dejado ver parte de su propio agobio. En ese entonces, el norteño no había dado demasiados detalles, pero el peso de la carga y la tristeza eran tan evidente que causaron impresiones profundas en él, incluso al ser percibidas tras la niebla que el alcohol había dejado.

Dado el primer paso para finalmente cerrar la herida, la negatividad se había desvanecido para dar lugar a una calma pero firme determinación. En sí le resultó algo muy semejante al aura de seguridad que transmitía cuando ambos estaban en el terreno de juego. Y aunque Jun usualmente ya no se desempeñaba en el mediocampo, sentía que si era necesario podía atacar libremente, ya que detrás de sí tenía en Hikaru una pared confiable, capaz de salvar cualquiera de sus equivocaciones.

Extrapolando eso, pese a todo lo malo que técnicamente podía acaecer, y contrario a lo que él mismo pensó en un inicio, el nuevo estado de calma se sintió como brisa sanadora en lugar de sólo ser la antesala a otra tormenta.

Olvidando momentáneamente el incidente de la motocicleta –del que aún no tenía respuestas, por haber sido opacado por todo lo ocurrido luego- lo único que siguió preocupándole por un poco más fue la discusión que el águila del norte había tenido con su mejor amigo. Al hablar acerca de eso, Hikaru había sido completamente honesto –y quizá excesivamente autocrítico- a la hora de marcar cada una de sus equivocaciones para con su trato con el delantero; pero en ningún momento se mostró pesimista sobre cómo seguirían de allí en más.

"Antes que te des cuenta, esto será nieve derretida" le había dicho, sonriendo ampliamente.

Para un extraño, la seguridad con que esas palabras habían sido dichas bien que podía hacer parecer que su autor estuviera desestimando la gravedad de la ofensa. Afortunadamente, Jun ya había visto suficiente para entender sus fundamentos. Esa afirmación estaba sostenida no en los hechos puntuales, no en una esperanza vacía, sino en la profunda lealtad y fe mutua que unía a los miembros de Furano, pero especialmente a ellos dos como mejores amigos.

Desarrollar lazos con ese nivel de intimidad era algo que llevaba tiempo y esfuerzo, y que no era posible con cualquier persona. Considerando lo armonioso que siempre le pareció el equipo en los años en que les vio competir, pudo deducir que el capitán había hecho un gran trabajo eligiendo de quiénes rodearse y en quienes depositar su confianza. No por nada Oda había dicho –y el mismo lo había visto en su trato en la selección- que Hikaru era usualmente un buen juez de carácter. Sobre la única excepción a esa regla -de la que también había hablado el delantero- Jun ya tenía sus sospechas de a dónde había querido señalar.

El día siguiente a la gran tormenta que los había forzado a estar encerrados dentro, fue testigo de cuánta razón tenía su compañero al afirmar que el conflicto se resolvería mucho más pronto de lo que él creía. Por esa vez había sido el primero en despertarse; y al subir las escaleras para averiguar qué era lo que estaba retrasando a su amigo, se encontró con una escena de lo más reconfortante.

Tanto Hikaru como Kazumasa se encontraban dormidos, sentados en el suelo con las espaldas recargadas precariamente en la cama y cubiertos por varias frazadas para combatir el viento helado que entraba por la ventana abierta. La postura sugería que ninguno de los dos había querido descansar bien a costa de forzar al otro a la incomodidad del suelo duro. Eso, y que cualquier conversación que hubieran mantenido se extendió hasta muy altas horas para mantenerlos inactivos hasta casi llegar al mediodía.

Con el conflicto entre los mejores amigos ya solucionado, y la seguridad de saberse cubierto bajo las alas del águila, la calma era mucho más auténtica y el invierno del norte ya no le parecía ni tan frío ni tan cruel. Y como si la naturaleza hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, las tormentas cesaron permitiendo que una vez más los mismos tres niños de su primer día regresaran para seguir aprendiendo de los jugadores que tanto admiraban.

Fue durante una de esas sesiones de entrenamiento en que Jun pudo finalmente volver a hablar a solas con el delantero. En esa ocasión, pasado el mediodía, Hikaru había optado por llevarlos bastante dentro del bosque que comenzaba detrás de su casa, estando los primeros árboles a una distancia semejante a la que debía recorrer para alcanzar la carretera. El ex capitán –como de costumbre- había sido bastante vago en cuanto a las explicaciones detrás de su elección. Lo único que habían logrado extraerle limpiamente fue que necesitarían trepar árboles, lo cual era más que suficiente para que los chicos se transformaran en bolas de energía y entusiasmo.

Mientras los tres aprendices rodeaban a su maestro y lo apabullaban a preguntas, Oda le invitó a sentarse entre las raíces de una pícea, lo bastante lejos para no ser escuchados pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perder detalles de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una vez ambos estaban cómodos, lo primero que hizo Jun fue descolgarse su bolso y abrir el cierre. De inmediato el gato blanco asomó la cabeza desde el interior, saboreó el aire por unos segundos y reclamó para sí mismo el regazo de su salvador.

-Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto- dijo el delantero. Acto seguido extendió una mano hacia donde Tenshi se había hecho un ovillo, aunque no alcanzó a tocarlo. Un bufido grave sirvió de suficiente advertencia para que la idea fuera descartada de inmediato.

-Reitero, es increíble- siguió el norteño, guardando la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo. –Supongo que sabe que le salvaste el pellejo. No pude decírtelo antes, pero estuviste fantástico remendándolo.

-Gracias- contestó sinceramente. –Aunque no habría podido hacerlo sin la ayuda de ustedes, y sin lo que me dijiste antes.

-Pude ver sí, que te lo estás tomando a pecho- continuó el delantero. -Hikaru me dijo que estuviste aún más increíble logrando que la bruja los dejara en paz. Con eso ya puedes decir que tu deuda conmigo está saldada.

Jun enarcó una ceja al escuchar la última parte.

-Noté que no estás en exactamente buenos términos con Fujisawa- dijo con cuidado, notando como la sola mención de la chica había hecho que su semblante se volviera sombrío.

-Y a mucha honra- escupió. –Esa mujer sólo es malas noticias.

-¿Tanto así?

Considerando la forma dura en que se le quedó viendo el delantero, Jun comenzó a sospechar que la respuesta iba incluso más allá de lo que había contemplado.

-¿Tienes un mejor amigo esperándote en tu zona cálida y civilizada?- inquirió Kazumasa.

Esa pregunta no sólo lo alejaba del actual foco, sino que ciertamente lo había puesto en un terreno bastante delicado, y se demoró un par de segundos en poder hilvanar.

-Sí, algo así. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La respuesta era positiva, porque técnicamente sí tenía a Yayoi en Tokio, aunque decir que la chica estaba aguardando por él sería algo egocéntrico además de falso. No había vuelto a contactarla desde el día de la ruptura, pero así como él trató de salir airoso de la universidad y continuar adelante, tenía fe en que ella no era la clase de persona que se quedaría llorando en un rincón.

-¿Alguna vez tu amigo tuvo pareja?

Esa pregunta sí podía contestarla sin causar mayores dudas.

-Sí.

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Sólo una.

Por esa respuesta se sentía bastante culpable. La muchacha sólo se había animado a hablarle de sus sentimientos después de todo el fiasco de la cena con sus padres, pero en realidad era algo que comenzó a brotar durante la primaria. Hasta ese día, ¿cuántas oportunidades de buscar su propia felicidad había negado para cuidar de él? Jun temía a alguna vez saberlo, y esperaba que por el bien de ella, eso ya no volviera a pasar.

-¿Sigue con esa persona?

La situación se estaba volviendo más un interrogatorio que una conversación casual entre compañeros de selección, pero Jun se sentía especialmente inclinado a contestar. Oda le estaba facilitando el trabajo al ser el interlocutor de turno, pero ciertamente se trataba de preguntas que él mismo debía hacerse si quería pasar página de una vez por todas.

-Ya no, desde hace unas semanas.

-¿Dirías que le rompieron el corazón?

Hablar de corazones rotos no dejaba de resultarle irónico, y pensar que él posiblemente había infligido una herida de ese tipo le asqueaba. Fue Yayoi quien tomó la responsabilidad de dar por finalizada su relación, pero lo hizo no a raíz de sus propios deseos sino por ver lo incómodo que se encontraba él ante todo el arreglo. Ante sí mismo, eso hacía a Jun el verdadero y único culpable, además de cobarde por aguardar a que ella diera el paso.

-Eso mismo.

-¿Crees que quien lo hizo actuó como un imbécil?

Otra respuesta que era dolorosamente obvia. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan ciego, todo el asunto podría haberse aclarado desde mucho antes, o incluso haber tenido un desenlace completamente diferente. La chica demostró enorme madurez y dignidad al alejarse. ¿Qué había hecho él mientras tanto? Esperar un milagro que no iba a ocurrir, contemplar cómo el vínculo entre ellos decaía y acumular rencor al respecto. En definitiva, nada que sirviera.

-Como el rey de los imbéciles- afirmó.

El delantero se relamió antes de continuar, y notó como con una mano había sujetado su propia bufanda y se encontraba retorciéndola. ¿Acaso estaba imaginándose que la prenda era el cuello de alguien más? La furia que mostró unas noches atrás apuntaba en esa dirección.

-¿Y qué harías si tuvieras a esa persona enfrente ahora?

-Esa sí es un poco complicada de responder- admitió, a la vez que dejaba escapar una risa queda.

Oda abrió los ojos como platos por un momento, antes de entornarlos en un gesto cargado de incredulidad y decepción.

-No le veo lo gracioso- gruñó. –Pensé que entenderías cómo me siento con lo que esa bruja le hizo a Hikaru, si a alguien de los tuyos le pasó algo así.

Mientras hablaba había intentado colocar su dedo acusador sobre su pecho y presionar para hacer más énfasis en su discurso; pero un rugido y un amague de las zarpas de Tenshi bastó para que cambiase de idea.

-No me estoy riendo de lo que piensas- se defendió. –Sé a dónde quieres llegar, y aunque te excediste en las formas, tu enojo está justificado

-Se lo tiene más que merecido- masculló. –Pero no entiendo entonces qué es lo que te da gracia. ¿No tienes ganas de colgar a la persona que se metió con tu amigo?

Jun dejó escapar un amplio suspiro y su mirada se perdió entre los árboles.

-No sé qué tanto bien pueda hacer el que quiera colgarme a mí mismo.

Lo cual ahora le resultaba obvio, pero sólo unas semanas atrás no le parecía tanto.

-¡¿Qué?!

El grito hizo que por un momento Hikaru volteara hacia donde estaban, aunque para bien de su charla los niños rápidamente reclamaron su atención.

-¿Te molestaría explicarte?- continuó, visiblemente agitado.

El oriundo de Tokio giró apenas la cabeza hacia un lado y sólo entonces comprendió por fin lo que estaba pasando. En su primera conversación, si bien le había explicado a Oda la historia detrás de su estadía, había olvidado completamente mencionar a Yayoi.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté hace unos días? Lo de por qué estaba aquí…

El muchacho asintió lentamente al tiempo que su respiración parecía normalizarse.

-Dijiste que a tu madre se le metió en la cabeza que te casaras, y que tuviste problemas por eso.

-Exacto- suspiró el mediocampista. –Lo que se me pasó decirte es que ella quería que fuera con mi mejor amiga.

El delantero se quedó boquiabierto por algunos segundos, y luego comenzó a mover lentamente la mandíbula inferior como si estuviera masticando la nueva información y atando todos los cabos.

-Eso es… ¡Terrible! ¡¿Cómo pudo?!

Su indignación al enterarse fue tal que lo hizo apoyar ambas manos en la nieve y comenzar a trazar surcos con sus dedos. Observándolo, reconoció la misma aversión hacia la injusticia que siempre había admirado en su capitán, pero el resto de su reacción no podía haber sido más diferente. En aquel momento, en la mansión, Jun había estado ebrio y por ende mucho más vulnerable a cualquier cosa que los demás dijeran o hicieran. Comprendiendo eso a la perfección, Hikaru había apoyado ambas manos en sus hombros, sosteniéndolo firmemente, a la vez que mantenía la distancia de sus brazos extendidos para no resultar invasivo o amenazante. Y todo mientras le escuchaba y pensaba en qué podía hacer para ayudarle.

-Nunca lo habría imaginado- musitó el muchacho, volviéndolo a la realidad. –Eso debió ser aún más difícil.

-Ciertamente lo fue- admitió el mediocampista.

Oda se le quedó viendo por unos cuantos segundos, y varias veces dio la impresión de querer hablar pero optar por frenarse. Jun adivinó que temía que sus preguntas le hubieran incomodado o hecho recordar algo que no quería tener presente.

-No te preocupes ni te disculpes, créeme que sirvió- afirmó. Después de todo, saber lo que había pasado era diferente de reflexionar sobre ello, y hasta ahora era algo que nunca se había detenido a hacer realmente. Observar a Hikaru y Yoshiko y cómo había acabado su relación fue la pieza faltante para estar completamente convencido que Yayoi había salvado su amistad al no continuar con un noviazgo. En algún momento quería verla, decírselo y agradecerle.

-Mi idea era solamente que entendieras por qué, si fuera posible, construiría un muñeco vudú de la bruja con nieve y lo rodearía de veinte hogueras- explicó.

La comparación, tan creativa, ciertamente hizo que Jun comenzara a reírse.

-Suena un poco excesivo.

-No lo es- se apresuró a contestar el delantero, con los dientes apretados. Su talante era demasiado severo para alguien que acaba de decir una broma. No era sólo enojo, sino que creyó ver un verdadero deseo de causar algún daño, quizá creyendo que así se serviría justicia.

Si bien no podía negar lo inquebrantable del vínculo entre el muchacho y Hikaru y por ende la protección mutua que se debían, pensar así iba en contra de lo que llevaba aprendido sobre la dinámica existente entre todos los que habían pertenecido a Furano. La única explicación que llenaba el hueco era pensar que la muchacha hubiera hecho alguna ofensa mucho más severa, y personal contra él.

-Hay algo más- dijo Jun, entornando los ojos. El tono que había empleado no era acusatorio ni su volumen alto, pero no dejaba lugar a escaparse por las bandas

-Ya veo por qué estuviste tanto tiempo como asistente del Sr. Mikami- suspiró, derrotado.

-¿Quieres compartirlo?

-No es necesario- contestó con firmeza, aunque pronto se dejó ver un resto de nostalgia. –No creo que vaya a servir de mucho escuchar detalles de algo viejo y sin solución. Lo que sí tengo para decirte es que tú y tu amiga tuvieron mucha suerte.

Si haber pasado por lo que pasaron fue tener a la fortuna de su lado, le dolía tratar de pensar en qué tipo de recuerdos se estaba hundiendo el delantero.

-Se dieron cuenta que no funcionó, pero tuvieron la suerte de haberlo descubierto ustedes- finalizó. Y a partir de allí, su defensa ya no dejó espacios para que pudiera intentar un regate.

Las últimas palabras le habían dejado con más preguntas que respuestas, aunque a esas alturas consideraba como una falta de respeto insistir con el asunto. Después de todo, que él mismo haya querido abrirse un poco más con su historia no obligaba a Kazumasa a hacerlo también en retribución.

-¡Suficiente de recuerdos tristes!- sentenció el atacante, y antes que pudiera reaccionar le había dado un golpe bastante fuerte en la espalda, como para enfatizar su punto. El pequeño susto le hizo sacudirse, y sólo gracias a sus agudos reflejos logró evitar que Tenshi fuera expelido de su regazo.

-Es bueno ver tu entusiasmo de regreso- ironizó.

-Y sólo estoy comenzando, pero para ponernos de humor, necesitamos algo antes.

El muchacho a su lado sacó un termo de su propio bolso y sirvió para ambos de su contenido. Jun esperaba un café similar al de su primer encuentro, pero el chocolate resultó una más que agradable sorpresa. Aunque el tiempo había mejorado bastante en los últimos días y cesaron las nevadas intensas, el frío era algo constante y una bebida caliente siempre resultaba más que bienvenida. Sus pensamientos seguramente se tradujeron a su rostro, porque enseguida reparó en que Kazumasa lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Está bien, ganaste. ¿Y ahora qué?- inquirió.

El delantero cambió un poco de postura para cruzar ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y recostarse más en el tronco de la pícea.

-Ya dijiste que con tu amiga no funcionaron las cosas- comenzó. -¿No hay más al respecto que contar? ¿Algo más que tengas escondido por Tokio?

La situación había comenzado como una charla entre compañeros, pasado a un interrogatorio, luego a una especie de confesionario y ahora parecían chicos de secundaria a la salida de las actividades de club. O pensándolo bien, lo que él suponía sería normal para la salida de un club, ya que apenas si tuvo la ocasión de experimentarlo.

-No realmente- admitió. -Además, ¿por qué te interesaría tanto escucharlo?

-Por nada para usar en tu contra- contestó tranquilamente, manteniendo el silencio por unos instantes hasta que también Jun disminuyó la tensión. –Este lugar es demasiado pequeño. En cuanto pasa algo, enseguida se desparrama como la nieve en una avalancha; pero nunca ocurre nada interesante.

-¿Y quieres aprovecharte de mí para saciar tu apetito de chismes frescos?- razonó el mediocampista. –Le preguntaste a la persona equivocada.

Oda no parecía demasiado convencido.

-Creo recordar que siempre tuviste muchísimas admiradoras. ¡Algo tiene que haber!

-He dicho que no- dijo con un cierto fastidio. Una cosa es que quisiera mantener oculto algo real, pero otra muy diferente era inventar algo sólo porque a alguien más se le había antojado.

-Si no es con admiradoras… ¿alguna aventura interesante entre compañeros de equipo?

-¿Perdón?

Jun no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien. Ante eso, el norteño comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-Lo que oíste- reafirmó. –No puedo creer que en la capital sean igual de serios y aburridos que aquí, o tan cerrados.

Primero el incidente de la ventana y ahora eso. Pese a sus consejos y buenos deseos, tal parecía que el ex atacante de Furano se había propuesto como misión personal el ponerle los pelos de punta mientras durara su estadía.

-Eso es ridículo- intentó defenderse. Oda enarcó las cejas antes que ya no pudiera contener las carcajadas.

-¡Retiro lo dicho sobre tus capacidades de observación!

-No estoy logrando comprender- resopló, para luego darle un gran sorbo a lo que quedaba de su chocolate caliente. De haber sabido que la bebida vendría con semejante precio, la idea de tragar nieve ya no le parecía tan repulsiva.

-Es sólo que me resulta gracioso que te espantes por algo que pasa en tus propias narices.

-No es espantarme- se apresuró a contestar. –Es sólo algo en lo que nunca había pensado.

Esa era la verdad, simplemente se trataba de algo que le había sido ajeno, y creía que en parte podía culpar a todo el tiempo que pasó sin experimentar lo que sería una adolescencia "normal". Para su fortuna, Oda parecía satisfecho.

-Existe vida más allá de la portería, por si no te lo han contado. Deberías intentarlo- le dijo en voz queda

-Estoy comenzando a aprender de ella- contestó Jun. El estar en un ambiente universitario era un gran paso. Dejar la conversación así habría sido una posible opción, pero algo de lo dicho antes había despertado su curiosidad.

-¿Qué quiste decir con que es algo que pasa en mis narices?

-Exactamente eso.

Kazumasa no conocía a su actual equipo, y pensándolo bien, tampoco es que él mismo conociera demasiado de la vida del resto de los jugadores del FC. Tokio. El único grupo que tenía en común con el delantero era la Selección Nacional, por lo que era seguro que estaba hablando de eso. Y aunque a la gran mayoría de esos compañeros era afina desde la primaria, Jun no lograba terminar de atar los cabos. Nadie allí era especialmente demostrativo como para pensar en algo más que compañerismo, nadie excepto…

-¡La combinación dorada!- exclamó. –Es de ellos de quiénes estabas hablando, ¿verdad?

Si antes el muchacho había reído a carcajadas, ahora necesitó llevarse ambas manos al vientre para tratar de aliviar los músculos abusados.

-¡Entendiste todo mal!- alcanzó a pronunciar, haciendo luego el esfuerzo por normalizar su respiración. -Tsubasa es otro que vive pensando en balones, pero hasta donde sé, esa chica con la que se casó es lo único que más o menos se le acerca.

Si ese no era el caso, entonces ya no tenía idea de por dónde seguir.

-¿Entonces quiénes?

Ahora que le habían dado el titular de la noticia, lo mejor era llegar al fondo del asunto. Jun trató de convencerse que le interesaba porque, después de todo, cualquier cosa que afectara la dinámica del grupo era de importancia, y no porque le hubiera despertado una cierta curiosidad personal.

-Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador- lo cortó el delantero con una sonrisa zorruna. –Aunque más que pecado, les daría mi bendición- se apresuró a aclarar.

Lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo entre sus compañeros, no iba a saberlo ese día. Si se detenía a meditarlo correctamente, tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño. Si hasta el momento no había saltado como algo negativo para el trabajo en equipo, o si lo había mejorado aunque él no reconociera la causa, entonces no era algo por lo que debería preocuparse. Enviando al banquillo sus pensamientos sobre la selección por ese rato, había algo más que se le había ocurrido.

-¿Pasaron cosas así en Furano antes?

Porque para que Oda lo mencionara tan casualmente, no creía que el equipo nacional fuera la primera vez en que estuvo expuesto a ese tipo de relaciones. Y ahora sí, esa pregunta era pura y exclusivamente por saciar un apetito de chismes que hasta ahora desconocía que él tenía.

-No realmente- contestó, llevándose una mano al mentón. –Y es más, creo que había una regla que lo prohibía.

Jun había escuchado a Hikaru mencionar algo sobre un reglamento, como una especie de código de conducta que adoptaban en su equipo. No obstante, la existencia de esa regla no parecía algo que su amigo impondría.

-¿Fue Matsuyama-kun quien la inventó?

-Definitivamente no- dijo el delantero, y la leve indignación en su voz parecía haber adivinado sus pensamientos. –Fue algo que heredamos de las otras generaciones, así que no tengo idea quien tuvo semejante momento de iluminación.

-¿Y por qué Matsuyama-kun dejaría algo así? Después de todo él y Fujisawa…

No tenía ningún sentido que Hikaru dejara una regla para él mismo romperla frente a todos los demás.

-Momento- interrumpió Kazumasa. –Primero que nada, las reglas aplicaban sólo a nosotros jugadores, así que técnicamente no hay violación. Como si una bruja que a duras penas sabe distinguir un balón de futbol de uno de rugby pudiera ser considerada uno de nosotros.

El fastidio al volver la conversación de nuevo hacia la chica había sido demasiado evidente, y Jun se lamentó haber sido quien retomó el tema.

-Segundo- continuó. –No creo que quien inventó esa regla lo haya hecho por intolerante, sino que por temer ver a su equipo funcionando mal o a jugadores peleando sólo porque algunos adolescentes no saben guardarse las manos o esperar el momento adecuado.

Eso no sonaba a algo tan descabellado; y pese a que su adolescencia no había sido muy normal por enfocarse en la recuperación, podía identificarse con el espíritu de la norma.

-¿Hay algo más?- preguntó, interesado. Ante eso último, el delantero mostró una media sonrisa.

-La situación nunca se dio como para necesitar ser discutida; pero de ser así, estoy seguro que Hikaru habría aplicado la única regla que él sí inventó mientras fue capitán.

-¿Y esa fue?

La sonrisa de Oda se volvió mucho más solemne, a la vez que giraba su cabeza hacia donde el mencionado estaba señalando algo entre los árboles a los tres niños.

-Que cualquier regla admite excepciones si por algún motivo va en contra del bienestar de uno de los nuestros.

Eso definitivamente era algo que el águila del norte diría, y al pensarlo inconscientemente imitó el gesto del delantero.

-¿Alguna vez fue necesario usar esa regla?- preguntó en un susurro. Su compañero bajó la cabeza y endureció la mirada, pero antes que pudiera contestar una bola de nieve hizo impacto en su rostro, rompiendo por completo la atmósfera. Jun apenas si logró salvarse de un destino similar.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Piensan quedarse ahí todo el día?!

Había sido Hikaru el autor de la ofensa. En su mano derecha llevaba otra bola de nieve, y en su expresión no había la mínima duda respecto a usarla.

Oda se quitó la nieve del rostro, y luego de hacerle un gesto con la mano, se colocó la capucha, terminó de cubrir su rostro con la bufanda y se hizo un ovillo. Lo que fuera que su capitán estaba tramando, había dejado muy en claro que no quería formar parte.

Jun sonrió ante esa reacción infantil, regresó a Tenshi a la calidez del bolso y se acercó hacia donde su compañero y los niños le esperaban. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de dibujos en la nieve para explicar jugadas lo que se encontró fueron varios aros hechos con ramas flexibles y raíces, con un diámetro un poco mayor al de un balón de fútbol. En sus muchos años había visto toda clase de entrenamientos –y él mismo había puesto en práctica otros tantos- pero lo que tenía enfrente le había interesado de sobremanera.

-¿Es algo que ya has hecho antes?- inquirió.

-Sinceramente, no.- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. -La idea la he tenido desde el último partido que jugamos, pero hasta ahora nunca se había dado la oportunidad. El que estés aquí lo hace una ocasión perfecta.

-Pues, gracias- atinó a responder Jun, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-¿Falta mucho para empezar?- preguntó uno de los niños.

-Empezaremos cuando el capitán lo diga- lo rezongó la niña, dándole un coscorrón.

Aún con el escaso tiempo que llevaba observándolos, era evidente que la chiquilla, Midori, –desconocía su apellido debido a esa costumbre predominante en Furano de tratarse por sus nombres- era la cabecilla de ese grupo formado además por sus amigos Sachio y Keishi. Ver a una niña tomando protagonismo en un equipo y no como manager o asistente le era algo nuevo, pero para nada reprochable.

-Ya casi estamos listos- aseguró Hikaru, revolviendo su mochila en busca de lo que eran las piezas finales para completar los aros.

El mediocampista aprovechó su altura para ser el primero en echar un vistazo, y lo que descubrió lo dejó con aún más intriga. Se trataba de una pequeña bolsa conteniendo varias plumas rayadas, de un color que oscilaba entre marrón y gris.

-¿Y eso?

Los tres niños comenzaron a saltar alrededor de su mentor, desbordando entusiasmo.

-¿Saben a qué ave pertenecen estas plumas?- indagó, dirigiéndose a todos ellos. Jun se sintió bastante perdido. En Tokio apenas si prestaba atención a palomas y cuervos, por lo que su conocimiento sobre pájaros silvestres era inexistente.

-¿Son de un búho pescador?

-¿Águila de cola blanca?

Ante cada posible respuesta de los chicos, Hikaru negaba con la cabeza; hasta que finalmente tuvo piedad ante ellos.

-Son de azor- explicó, y de las bocas de todos salieron pequeños suspiros de asombro. –De ahora en más, quiero que lo tomemos como inspiración.

-¿Quieres que cambie la forma en que juega Furano?- preguntó Midori, bastante insegura.

-Sí y no- contestó el ex capitán.

Conocía de sobra que a su amigo se lo había asociado con un águila debido a su fuerza, y sus habilidades para retener el balón ciertamente podían compararse a cuando una de esas criaturas trancaba los talones en una presa. También sabía que el halcón peregrino era devastadoramente rápido por lo que iba a la perfección con Shun Nitta. Pero en este caso, había algo que se estaba perdiendo y era sólo por no tener idea de qué hacía a esa ave tan especial. Para su fortuna, un suave apretón en el brazo de Hikaru fue todo lo requerido para que el muchacho volteara a verle y entendiera a la perfección su predicamento.

-Ya lo verás- le susurró, a la vez que le regalaba una bella sonrisa con los ojos cerrados. Resultaba realmente inspirador notarle tan emocionado por compartir su idea como ellos en escucharla. Luego de eso, su expresión cambió a una mucho más seria pero a la vez cálida y nada amenazante. Jun reconoció que era el mismo temple que dejó ver cuando había hablado sobre lo que era el rol de capitán dentro de Furano, unas noches atrás. Contemplar esa faceta desde tan cerca resultaba un privilegio que hizo que por un breve momento sintiera una ligera opresión en el pecho.

-Por muchos años nos hemos basado en el trabajo en equipo y en nuestra tenacidad- comenzó, caminando lentamente mientras cruzaba su mirada con cada uno de los presentes. Kazumasa y Tenshi se habían acercado también, seguramente embriagados en el carisma de su líder.

-No malinterpreten, no creo que hayamos estado equivocados, pero tampoco creo que podamos seguir haciendo lo mismo ante un mundo que está cambiando. Hoy en día trabajo en equipo no significa que todos debamos atacar y defender, como tampoco quiere decir que la única forma de avanzar sea con pases cortos y rápidos. Además, siempre hemos entrenado en la nieve para construir resistencia, pero creo que en eso terminamos descuidando otros aspectos que ahora no podemos ignorar.

Hikaru tomó una de las plumas y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, como para enfatizar su siguiente punto.

-El azor es el maestro de las maniobras- declaró. –Pueden volar entre los árboles a gran velocidad y esquivar cualquier obstáculo; pero no por eso sus garras son menos letales. Los he traído aquí para que practiquen su regate entre los árboles como lo haría un azor en medio de una persecución. Imaginen que cada tronco es un rival, a veces se encontrarán rodeados y no podrán escapar con un pase. Que confiemos en nuestro trabajo de equipo no quiere decir que no podamos confiar en nuestras propias habilidades e instintos si de pronto nos vemos aislados.

-¿Y para qué son esos?- preguntó Sachio, señalando los aros en el suelo.

El ex capitán sonrió, se inclinó para tomar uno y de algún modo logró que la pluma quedara sujeta entre las fibras, apuntando hacia el interior de la circunferencia.

-No solamente su regate debe parecerse al del azor, sino también sus pases y tiros. Nuestras jugadas deben poder ir de pases cortos a cambios de frente y centros largos sin que por eso perdamos precisión. Necesitan poder colocar el balón exactamente donde ustedes desean, y por el camino que ustedes desean. Colgarán estos aros en los árboles e intentarán que los balones pasen por todos ellos. La prueba está en que derriben las plumas. Obviamente, ustedes serán quienes trepen, los pongan en posición y acomoden las plumas cada vez. Pueden practicar combas hacia los lados, o intentar el efecto del Drive Shoot.

La última declaración sonaba a algo por lo demás ambicioso. Dominar ese tiro no había resultado algo sencillo, incluso para alguien que como él fuera considerado un prodigio. Por las caras de confusión de los tres niños, creyó que seguramente estaban dudando si alguna vez podrían hacerlo.

-Sé lo que están pensando- se adelantó Hikaru. –Y ese es otro error del pasado que debemos corregir. Yo tampoco soy un genio, y cuando caí en la cuenta por primera vez que no tenía un regate al nivel de otros, dejé de practicarlo tanto y me concentré en otros aspectos. Si supiera lo que sé ahora, habría continuado entrenándolo de todas formas. No ser prodigios a esta edad no significa que no tengan talento. Puede que sólo no hayan despertado aún, o puede que tengan un poco menos de talento crudo. Pero si por medio del trabajo duro logran sacar a relucir todo lo que tengan guardado, así sea poco, van a poder ser de gran ayuda para sus compañeros.

Cuando el muchacho dio por finalizado su discurso, Midori se levantó de un salto y un instante después lo hicieron sus amigos. Intercambiaron sólo un par de gestos, inclinaron la cabeza ante Hikaru y corrieron a tomar los aros, plumas y balones para dar por comenzado el entrenamiento.

-Realmente te pasaste esta vez, capitán- dijo Kazumasa, acercándose mientras daba un par de aplausos espaciados pero intensos.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- inquirió.

-Absolutamente.

Resultaba sorprendente pensar que se trataba de la misma persona que hacía unos minutos antes había mostrado aversión a intentar lo que sea que el águila se estuviera guardando bajo las plumas. El don para cautivar e inspirar era innegable, y Jun también se vio inmerso en ello.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Misugi-kun?- preguntó, esperanzado. Detrás de él, el delantero también aguardaba su respuesta, observándolos atentamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Fue algo extraordinario- habló simplemente. Habría querido emplear palabras un poco más expresivas, pero se encontró con que en ese momento no le estaban llegando.

Hikaru dejó escapar un amplio suspiro de alivio, y se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras le murmuraba agradecimientos. En un pestañeo, notó como Oda asintió lentamente en dirección a él antes de volver a su puesto bajo la pícea.

-Veamos cómo les está yendo- sugirió Jun. –Y si no es molestia, me gustaría intentarlo también.

El ex capitán se mostró algo sorprendido en un principio.

–No creo que algo así te resulte desafiante- suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. –Digo, te he visto jugar desde hace años y…

-No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo. – le cortó, sonriendo. –Además, creo que nunca en mi vida he trepado a un árbol.

Su amigo abrió los ojos como platos y se detuvo un momento, como si estuviera tratando de procesar la nueva información. A él mismo a veces le dolía cuando tenía esos instantes de darse cuenta de cuántas cosas normales de la niñez y adolescencia él había sido privado. Pero lejos de mostrar lástima, Hikaru sonrió mientras le daba un ligero golpe de puño en el brazo.

-Eso es algo que tocará cambiar, y cuanto antes, mejor.

Esa tarde entrenando se le hizo mucho más divertida e interesante que la anterior, y observar cómo todos lo intentaban una y otra vez resultaba sumamente inspirador. La sesión se extendió hasta que se hizo evidente que no quedaba demasiado rato de luz.

Con un depredador desconocido rondando en las afueras del pueblo no era prudente que los niños regresaran por su cuenta. Llevarlos hasta el pueblo y dejar a cada uno en el umbral de su hogar fue algo que les llevó su tiempo, aunque sabiéndolo necesario nadie expresó quejas. Para su sorpresa, Kazumasa dijo que tenía algo que resolver aún y se mostró renuente de que lo esperaran para también escoltarlo a su propia morada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Dudo mucho que esa cosa esté por aquí ahora, y aunque así fuera, seguro puedo correr y perderlo.

Jun ya había aprendido ese día que cuando el delantero cerraba su defensa el partido estaba acabado; así que optó por no opinar. Tras una discusión silenciosa, su mejor amigo accedió, no sin antes recordarle que no se confiara de más.

Al momento de emprender el último tramo al costado de la carretera sólo se trataba de Hikaru y él mismo, con Tenshi viajando seguro dentro de su bolso. El cielo ya se encontraba cubierto por un manto de tinieblas para cuando la casa se hizo apenas visible en la distancia, y de inmediato notaron que algo no andaba bien. Estaba seguro que al momento de irse todas las luces habían quedado apagadas, pero aun así, un brillo inusual emanaba del sitio.

Entendiéndose a la perfección con apenas un intercambio de miradas, los dos echaron a correr con toda la fuerza que tenían. Conforme se acercaban el resplandor se fue haciendo más claro y perceptible a la vez que un hilo de un humo se dejó ver entre la negrura. Estando a unos pocas canchas de distancia ya no había lugar a dudas sobre cuál era la causa.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.

En las palabras de Hikaru se entrevió sorpresa, indignación, urgencia y furia, pero también dejó expuesto un auténtico temor; y si Jun recordaba bien, era la primera vez que su amigo no se estaba esforzando por ocultarlo en su presencia. Estaba bastante seguro que había experimentado miedo al ver a Tenshi yéndose en sangre, pero la manera en que había obligado a los demás a calmarse podría haber sugerido otra cosa. Afortunadamente, él mismo no era ningún novato a la hora de reconocerse asustado y de saber cuándo podía o no mostrarlo, por lo que ese instante de apertura le hizo valorar aún más el vínculo.

Pero el miedo, aunque real, no iba a paralizarlo. El estupor duró sólo unos pocos instantes y enseguida Jun sintió un firme agarre en su antebrazo, invitándolo a avanzar con cautela. Resultaba irónico como en las noches anteriores había insistido en dormir abajo sólo para estar cerca de un fuego, la misma fuerza de la naturaleza que ahora estaba devorando las raíces y ramas bajas del árbol que Hikaru y Oda empleaban de escalera.

Su mente estaba procesando demasiadas cosas a la vez. Para empezar, un incendio en medio del invierno, con el suelo cubierto de nieve no podía ser un fenómeno natural, y el hedor a algún combustible apoyaba la afirmación. Siguiendo a eso, el hecho que todo estaba en orden cuando cruzaron con los niños saliendo del bosque denotaba que quién fuera que lo hizo estaba vigilando sus movimientos. Y para terminar, que si el blanco había sido ese árbol en particular debía ser alguien que conociera el significado especial que tenía para Hikaru, pero que a la vez no tuviera razones –o las agallas- para ir contra la casa.

Aunque coherente y probablemente cierto, exteriorizar sus deducciones era inútil en ese momento, no sólo porque no los ayudaría a resolver la situación, sino porque estaba seguro que el águila del norte ya lo había maquinado, si su expresión dura era prueba de algo.

-Pon a Tenshi dentro- le pidió, extendiéndole las llaves. Un posible gato asustado corriendo en medio de las llamas era lo último que necesitaban, por lo que no dudó en cumplir la petición.

De vuelta afuera, Hikaru estaba rodeando el tronco a una distancia segura pero no parecía encontrar una respuesta a su predicamento. Las llamas habían derretido toda la nieve en la base del árbol, y estaban ya demasiado altas como para poder apagarlas simplemente arrojándoles nieve con una pala.

-Dime que en este pueblo hay bomberos- rogó. Su intención no era sonar irrespetuoso, pero lo mencionado sobre el veterinario antes lo había vuelto un poco desconfiado.

-¡Por supuesto que los hay!- exclamó, aunque enseguida agachó la cabeza, mostrando que su irritación era con lo que estaba pasando y no con su compañero.

-¿Entonces por qué no llamarlos?

-Tenemos bomberos, pero no hay bocas de incendio fuera del pueblo- explicó. –Cruzando la carretera hay un pozo viejo que podríamos usar, pero…- y el tono de Hikaru se volvió notoriamente consternado.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?- indagó, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-El pozo probablemente esté congelado, y es mi culpa por no haberlo mantenido en condiciones. Sinceramente, nunca creí que alguna vez precisaría usarlo, jamás había pasado esto.

Pensándolo fríamente, era probable que de verdad fuera una falta de responsabilidad que ahora les estaba complicando la forma de proceder, pero no era el fin.

-Reparemos el pozo luego de apagar esto- musitó. Su compañero no contestó verbalmente, pero volver la mirada hacia arriba fue suficiente indicador que había entendido el mensaje.

Jun hizo lo mismo, y sólo entonces una idea comenzó a brotar. En las ramas más altas, bastante por encima del techo de la casa, aún quedaba una considerable cantidad nieve acumulada de las tormentas anteriores. El calor del fuego estaba haciendo que comenzara a gotear, aunque todavía parecía mantener bastante de su consistencia. Si tan solo encontraran la manera de hacerla caer, seguramente arrasaría con las llamas a su paso. El problema radicaba en cómo.

La opción más obvia -sacudir el tronco desde su base- estaba totalmente descartada por el fuego en la parte baja. Lo siguiente en la lista sería un buen golpe a una distancia prudente, y creía conocer al arma perfecta.

-¡Tengo una idea!- gritó finalmente, de inmediato captando la atención del muchacho a su lado. –Si disparas tu Eagle Shoot contra el árbol, podría lograr que caiga esa nieve sobre el fuego- explicó, señalando con la mano.

Solucionar los problemas con un balón de fútbol parecía algo más propio del capitán Ozora, pero si funcionaba, no le importaba que Oda volviera a burlarse y recordarle sobre la "vida más allá de la portería". Hikaru lo observó por un momento antes de asentir y preparar la ejecución. El tronco tembló visiblemente ante el impacto, pero la nieve acumulada apenas si se movió.

-¡Una vez más!- rugió el norteño, pero no hubo caso. Cómo último recurso intentó disparar hacia arriba, pero el resto de las ramas bloqueaban la trayectoria y no era capaz de concentrar la misma potencia que para un tiro horizontal.

"Tiene que haber algo más que podamos hacer" gruñó para sí, observando como las llamas se acercaban cada vez más a la rama que daba directo a la ventana de la habitación.

"La ventana" Ahí precisamente estaba la respuesta. Jun se dio una bofetada mental al no haberlo pensado antes.

-¡Ya sé que hacer!- exclamó, entrando a toda velocidad a la casa y subiendo las escaleras. Estaba seguro que escuchó un grito desesperado pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero no había más tiempo para dudas. Si bien era cierto que recién había aprendido ese día a trepar árboles, no le resultó algo demasiado difícil como para no volver a intentarlo. Además, necesitaría acceder a ramas un poco más altas –y por ende más finas- que las que normalmente usaban para entrar y salir del cuarto. Kazumasa habría sido el más indicado para la misión, pero entre Hikaru y él mismo, Jun era apenas más ligero, por lo que asumiría la responsabilidad.

Durante el entrenamiento no había experimentado vértigo, pero sentir el calor del fuego demasiado cerca estaba haciendo que lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a mirar hacia abajo. Desde allí la idea había parecido excelente, pero estando sobre el árbol la diferencia entre pensar y hacer resultara abrumadora.

"Demasiado tarde para retirarse" masculló. Ya había tenido a la muerte cara a cara una vez gracias a su corazón, y el miedo no iba a frenarlo. Temblando, alcanzó a pararse en la rama que quería –justo debajo del montículo de nieve-, y se colgó de las que tenía encima, propinándoles una violenta sacudida.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Una ráfaga mezcla de humo y vapor alcanzó su rostro, obligándole a cerrar los ojos. Cuando pudo abrirlos, la súbita oscuridad en la que se vio envuelto era evidencia suficiente que el fuego ya no era una amenaza.

-¡Eso fue fantástico!- gritó Hikaru, corriendo hasta la base del árbol.

Jun estaba seguro que lo que siguió a eso fue una serie de dichos respecto a su seguridad, pero el zumbido que se había apoderado de su cabeza no le había permitido descifrar las palabras. El peligro más grande había pasado, pero necesitaba salir de allí y cuanto antes, mejor. Las ramas habían hecho un buen trabajo soportando su peso, pero no quería continuar extendiendo su apuesta con la suerte.

Intentó dar un paso hacia un nivel inferior sólo para resbalar miserablemente, pero en lugar de caer logró a último momento aferrarse a una rama con ambos brazos. Balancearse para intentar subir el resto de su cuerpo parecía demasiado estrés para el trozo de madera, pero Jun no lograba imaginar otra salida.

-¡Misugi-kun, suéltate!- escuchó claramente decir desde abajo.

Estaba seguro que la altura a la que se encontraba era bastante inferior a la que alcanzaban los Tachibana con sus técnicas de circo, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a improvisar aterrizajes. Eso, y que no podía ocultar que la idea de lastimarse le atemorizaba bastante.

-¡¿Seguro qué es una buena idea?!- gritó. La rama comenzó a crujir mostrando que aunque no deseara dejarse caer, ese sería el inevitable desenlace.

-¡Con fe! ¡Estoy justo debajo!

Entre caerse porque la rama se rompió, y dejarse caer antes que se rompiera, la mejor opción sería aquella que causara el menor daño posible; por lo que Jun cerró los ojos y aflojó su agarre.

-¡Te tengo!

Fiel a su palabra, Hikaru había impedido que tocara el suelo, sujetándolo firmemente de la cintura apenas sus cuerpos hicieron contacto. No obstante, el impulso que llevaba le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo con Jun encima de él.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el norteño débilmente. La falta de aire era notoria, por lo que rápidamente hizo el esfuerzo de hacerse a un lado para dejar de oprimirle el pecho.

-Nada roto- suspiró, luego de probar estirar cada una de sus extremidades. -¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Te lastimé?

-Supongo que ahora estamos a mano por la vez que te empujé contra el matorral- resopló.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos mientras recuperaban el aliento, y luego fue Hikaru quien retomó la charla.

-Lo que hiciste fue demasiado arriesgado- reclamó. –Podrías haberte roto algo, o quemado, o…

-Nada de eso pasó- le cortó Jun, aunque su amigo no cedió en la gravedad de su mirada. –Está bien, admito que fue una locura y que podría haber complicado todo mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ciertamente eres una caja de sorpresas, Misugi-kun. Hasta hace poco habría jurado que eras del tipo calmo y responsable.

Que le dijeran eso, recordando cómo antes había optado por arriesgar su vida por un partido de fútbol no puedo sino hacerlo reír. Aunque claro, ellos dos no se habían conocido formalmente en aquel entonces.

-No le veo lo divertido, pero de verdad, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste- continuó Hikaru, extendiendo una mano para apoyarla en su hombro. En respuesta, Jun colocó su mano sobre la suya y le dio un suave apretón.

-Y gracias a ti por evitar que me lastimara al caer.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Los dos muchachos se incorporaron y perdieron la vista en el tronco ennegrecido, al tiempo que nuevamente comenzaba a nevar.

-Supongo que estás pensando lo mismo que yo- murmuró el norteño. –Esto que pasó…

-Tengo mis teorías- contestó firmemente. –Y me encantaría escuchar las tuyas.

-Te debo eso, y explicarte lo del otro día. Debería haberlo hecho mucho antes, por lo que te pido me perdones.

Hikaru se estaba refiriendo sin dudas al incidente de la motocicleta, y Jun no pudo evitar imaginarse si existía alguna relación entre eso y el incendio provocado.

-Nunca volví a preguntarte, así que no te preocupes. Aunque ahora sí, me gustaría saberlo todo.

-Y lo sabrás antes de terminar esta noche- le aseguró. –Aunque, de ahí a que hagamos algo, me gustaría esperar unos días más.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó, visiblemente extrañado. Después de todo, si además de una fiera suelta, había una persona tratando de hacerles daño ¿no sería mejor ocuparse de eso cuanto antes?

El águila del norte extendió una mano para atrapar un diminuto copo de nieve.

-Te mencioné que hay un lugar especial que quiero mostrarte- dijo con suavidad. –La ruta original fue bloqueada por un derrumbe, por lo que Kazu me hizo el favor de explorar el comienzo de otro camino.

Es explicaba por qué no le había visto hasta esa mañana, además de rememorar la conversación que había escuchado durante su primer día completo en el norte.

-El asunto es que si bien esa ruta está abierta y en buenas condiciones, si dejamos pasar los días y se da otra tormenta, la nieve podría bloquearlo por lo que quede del invierno.

-Lo entiendo; y si crees que de verdad lo otro puede esperar, confiaré en su juicio.

Hikaru levantó las cejas en sorpresa, casi como si habría estado esperando alguna especie de resistencia.

-¿Tanto así?- inquirió.

-Dijiste que no me dejarías caer, y cumpliste- contestó con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

Aunque en su mente, no se estaba refiriendo sólo a lo acontecido hacía un rato, sino al instante mismo en que había comenzado esta aventura.

-Lo dije, y lo mantengo- aseguró con un ademán.

-Volvamos dentro- rogó Jun, pegando los brazos al cuerpo mientras disimulaba unos escalofríos –Y perdón por cambiar de tema súbitamente, pero por esta vez, me gustaría dormir arriba.

-¿Estás seguro? Esta noche parece que será bastante fría.

-Segurísimo. No quiero volver a ver fuego por hoy, si no es molestia.

-Está bien, y si deseas no encender la chimenea por un tiempo sólo dímelo. Te has ganado el derecho de poder pedir lo que sea.

Jun no era tan desconsiderado como para obligar a su amigo a congelarse en el piso de abajo sin el alivio que daba la estufa de leña; pero algo en esa propuesta le había parecido mucho más beneficioso y aprovechable.

-Con que lo que sea ¿no? ¿Incluso otro masaje?

No podía negar que con esa trepada improvisada nuevamente su espalda alta y hombros lo estaban matando. Hikaru se mostró algo sorprendido –de seguro por el hecho que su invitado de verdad se tomara a pecho sus palabras- pero enseguida se recompuso de lo que pareció ser el fantasma de un sonrojo.

-Incluso otro masaje- contestó con seguridad.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Final del episodio! Mañana cuando esté tranquila seguramente le dé una releída y retoque algunas cosas, pero la idea principal ya la tienen.

Decidí hacer un momento más de "reflexión" antes de comenzar a desentrañar los misterios. Esta probablemente será la última aparición "trascendental" de Oda hasta que la historia esté casi por cerrarse, pero necesitaba que alguien pusiera la idea en la cabeza de Jun sobre que el compañerismo en la cancha puede desembocar a otras cosas. ¿Cuál es la opinión de Hikaru al respecto? Ya ha sido sugerida en varias ocasiones antes, es sólo pegar una releidita. No obstante, no quería caer en la repetición que a Jun le toque siempre la reflexión mientras que a Hikaru la acción, por lo que extendí el capítulo hasta la escena del incendio.

Los nombres de los tres niños fueron elegidos completamente al azar ya que no son personajes demasiado importantes, pero aún así se me hace más fácil trabajar con ellos si son individuos definidos.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que lean, y mil disculpas por lo tardío de este capítulo. Trataré de subir al menos uno más antes que termine febrero y comiencen las clases, porque luego sí, las cosas van a complicarse para encontrar tiempos libres.

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Código - Hikaru Matsuyama

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de la serie Capitan Tsubasa, sino que todo el universo es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi. Esto es escrito únicamente por diversión, sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **VI. CÓDIGO**

Las experiencias en el año que estaba por acabar le enseñaron a Hikaru –y en un principio, de una manera bastante dura- que su vida no podía limitarse sólo al fútbol; y que no debía emplearlo como un escape para no pensar en los otros aspectos. Fue una lección que le costó asimilar, pero todo lo ocurrido desde que volvió a su pueblo acabó por despertarle del letargo. Observar a su compañero recuperar la confianza y usar lo aprendido sobre medicina en una emergencia real le había inducido una cierta curiosidad por el futuro. Después de todo, la carrera de un futbolista, aunque productiva en dinero si los resultados se daban, no era especialmente larga; y no estaba en sus planes mantenerse el resto de su vida con ahorros, sin hacer algo útil. ¿Qué seguiría luego? No tenía la respuesta, pero ya el haberse hecho la pregunta era un avance en el sentido correcto.

No obstante, pensar en algo más no significaba que el fútbol dejaría de ser importante. Desde un momento lejano en el tiempo que ya no podía precisar, hasta el presente y continuando en el futuro cercano, el deporte era una pieza sustancial de su persona. Aunque una gran parte de su historia transcurriera fuera de una cancha, los vínculos que había forjado casi siempre estaban de alguna manera ligados a correr detrás de un balón. ¿Cuántas cosas habrían sido diferentes si eliminaba eso?

¿Kazu sería su mejor amigo aún después de tantos años? ¿Habría encontrado una manera de conectar tanto con Taro en el poquísimo tiempo en que vivió en el pueblo? ¿Sus compañeros de clase habrían sido así de unidos? ¿Seguirían en contacto? La lista de preguntas se extendía hasta llegar incluso a la persona que le había ayudado especialmente en estos últimos días. El motivo que había llevado a Jun al norte no estaba vinculado al fútbol, pero su relación era otra que se había construido gracias al mismo.

Por todo eso es que no resultaba tan extraño que para explicar el presunto origen del incendio, el fútbol formara parte del relato. Y como los momentos que más le habían marcado en la construcción de su persona habían sido sin lugar a dudas jugando por Furano, tampoco era una sorpresa que su equipo fuese partícipe de la historia. Finalmente, para tener una buena idea de cómo funcionaba el grupo, lo mejor era referirse al código que guiaba su conducta.

Hikaru no estaba seguro quién inventó el reglamento como tampoco sabía si se había dispuesto todo de una vez o si cada norma se fue agregando a medida que los años pasaban y los equipos se enfrentaban a situaciones nuevas. En una ocasión le había hecho esas preguntas a un estudiante mayor sólo para encontrarse con exactamente la mismas inquietudes en su superior.

Las únicas pistas fiables lo hicieron remontarse a la fundación del club de fútbol de la secundaria, casi cincuenta años atrás. Desafortunadamente, los registros de los egresados se habían perdido durante un incendio, dejando en el enigma la identidad de los autores del código. Lo único que soportó el pasaje del tiempo fueron unas placas conmemorativas a torneos nacionales ganados en esa época. En sus inicios Furano había sido una fuerza a ser reconocida, y con la ayuda del grupo unido que se estaba formando en la primaria, tenía fe en que podrían serlo una vez más.

El código aplicaba para los estudiantes de secundaria y preparatoria –en edades donde los entrenadores apenas sí intervenían ya- pero para Hikaru la primera de las normas había sido una máxima desde mucho antes.

" _Los miembros del equipo son considerados como parte de la familia y deben ser tratados como tales"_

Por muchos años sólo se trató de sus padres y él mismo, por lo que resultó algo natural que los vínculos con sus amigos se volvieran una parte más de ese círculo íntimo. La propia dinámica dentro del pueblo facilitaba eso, ya que prácticamente nadie era un desconocido. Existían desacuerdos y conflictos como en cualquier parte, pero las relaciones entre vecinos eran bastante pacíficas y nadie negaba ayuda.

Otro hecho que también había ayudado mucho al equipo a consolidarse como tal fue hasta qué punto las familias de los jugadores se involucraron en lo que hacían sus niños. Luego de la ayuda de Taro, hasta el Sr. Nakagawa no se quedaba de brazos cruzados si necesitaban ayuda con reparaciones en el campo o si debían pensar en nuevas formas de recaudar dinero para cubrir necesidades por encima que lo que la escuela podía brindarles.

Una consecuencia de esa cercanía fue el comenzar a referirse por sus nombres del mismo modo que algunos de ellos lo hacían con sus hermanos. No era algo necesario, pero hablaba de la conexión y confianza existente, y Hikaru estaba especialmente encantado de ver que esa costumbre parecía haberse extendido a la nueva generación.

Al ingresar a secundaria lo hicieron como un grupo sólido y lleno de entusiasmo por aprender todo lo que los alumnos de segundo y tercer año podían enseñarles, pero fue allí cuando los hechos comenzaron a darse de formas diferentes a lo que habían esperado.

Para empezar, todos los de tercer año habían decidido dejar el club para dedicarse a estudiar más, ya que muchos deseaban tomar pruebas de ingreso para institutos privados fuera del pueblo. Igualmente, les acompañaron durante las primeras semanas para ayudarlos a adaptarse; y aunque decepcionados, nadie se vio en derecho de cuestionar su elección.

Lo segundo fue la llegada de un nuevo estudiante de su misma edad, algo que no recordaba haber visto desde los dos meses que compartió con Taro y su padre. Issei Hirakawa mostraba el mismo entusiasmo por el fútbol que el resto de sus compañeros, aunque el estilo que traía era muy diferente a lo que normalmente se veía en un jugador de Furano. Es más, durante su primer uno contra uno, por un instante creyó sentir la misma presión que había recibido batallando con Kojiro Hyuga en aquella fatídica semifinal, pero con algo más de técnica. Si su equipo había ganado un aliado de esa índole, entonces podrían llegar a dar una gran sorpresa.

Desafortunadamente, los hechos no sucedieron con la suavidad de nieve recién caída. Hirakawa en todo momento se comportó de forma civil con el resto de los de primer año y respetuoso con los estudiantes mayores, pero jamás fue más allá de ello. Era como si estuviera todo el tiempo cubierto por una fina capa de hielo que le aislaba del resto de lo que sucedía alrededor, tal como un lago en invierno. El hecho de no vivir en el pueblo sino en una finca ubicada en la ruta este hacia las montañas –bastante más lejos que su propia casa- tampoco ayudó en cuanto a compartir ratos tan comunes como una caminata a la salida de clases.

Los únicos momentos en los que su nuevo compañero dejaba ver algo más de sí mismo era en la cancha, pero no terminaba de acoplarse al juego de los demás. Como centro delantero, parecía esperar que los demás le sirvieran y buscaba siempre rematar incluso si existía un compañero mejor posicionado. Cuanto más lo observaba, más le recordaba al tigre antes del partido que disputaron y antes que Sawada se atreviera a enfrentarlo durante la final.

Su capitán, Hiroyuki Kato –mucho más despreocupado que su hermano, y con una inclinación natural a atacar porterías en lugar de defenderlas- no lucía perturbado por la situación, aun cuando la primera de las normas del código parecía estar siendo rota en sus mismas narices.

"Se supone que debemos tratarnos como familia, pero qué significa eso en la cabeza de cada uno es un misterio. No todas las familias funcionan de la misma manera, y algunas temo que no funcionan"

Esas palabras cargaban un resto de tristeza al ser dichas y no le resultaron ajenas al recordar la historia que Taro le había compartido acerca de sus padres. Por lo menos era un alivio saber que su líder no era ciego ni indiferente a lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque no le convenciera del todo su modo de proceder.

Por lo que supo luego, Kojiro tuvo una fuerte motivación detrás de aquel comportamiento errático, y el haber sido capaz de compartirlo con el resto ayudó a alivianar la carga. ¿Ocurriría lo mismo con Hirakawa? ¿Contra qué estaba peleando? Intentó preguntarlo un par de veces, sólo para sentir que el muchacho quería golpearlo con la mirada, y con el torneo cada vez más cerca eventualmente dejó de indagar.

Durante esa campaña Hikaru y Kazumasa fueron los únicos novatos en volverse jugadores regulares, pero por una vez era un alivio saber que no estaba peleando una escuadra formada sólo por once. No tuvieron grandes dificultades para ser los representantes de Hokkaido e ir al torneo nacional. La experiencia fue buena aunque le fue imposible ocultar su decepción y preocupación al no ver a Taro en las filas de alguno de los equipos participantes. Lograron avanzar hasta cuartos de final para caer contra el Meiwa, como si fuera una cuestión de destino, aunque a excepción de Sawaki ninguno de los regulares le resultó conocido.

El comienzo de su segundo año trajo a la vez dos nuevos problemas sin resolver el que estaba pendiente. De entrada, nadie de los chicos que recién comenzaban la secundaría había mostrado interés en unírseles. Eso cortaba completamente cualquier intención de refrescar al equipo con nueva sangre y nuevo entusiasmo, pero si los fundamentos estaban firmes podrían arreglárselas, tal como en el campeonato anterior. Excepto que Hiroyuki hizo lo que Hikaru más temía: anunciar el retiro de su generación.

En esas circunstancias una decisión importante debía ser hecha; y a diferencia de lo que ocurría en la primaria –y seguramente en muchos otros equipos de secundaria y preparatoria- el entrenador no tomaría parte de la misma. La segunda regla del código era muy clara en cuanto a cómo proceder.

" _Es responsabilidad del capitán que se retira elegir a su sucesor."_

Y como contraste a su poca asertividad para lidiar con el otro centro delantero, el mayor de los hermanos Kato no perdió el tiempo en hacer el anuncio. Sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir, los jugadores se acercaron y le rodearon, murmurándose unos a otros con visible ansiedad.

"Pronuncio estas palabras frente a todos mis hermanos en el campo, para que puedan oír y ratificar mi decisión. El nuevo capitán de Furano debería ser Hikaru Matsuyama"

Sabía que era una posibilidad, pero conociendo mejor que nadie lo capaces que eran sus compañeros, en ningún momento había dado por seguro que la banda pasaría a su brazo. Era un gran honor que traería consigo responsabilidades, algunas familiares y otras nuevas, pero que estaba más que dispuesto a asumir por el bien del equipo.

Antes que lograra pronunciar alguna palabra para comenzar a agradecer a Hiroyuki ocurrió lo que no había pasado en al menos diez años.

"Me rehúso a seguirlo."

Hirakawa, que había observado el acto desde la distancia, fue el autor de las palabras. Tanto que parecía que el chico vivía totalmente ajeno al código de conducta, supo muy bien cómo arruinar lo que de otro modo habría sido un pasaje de mandato limpio.

" _De todos modos, la elección debe ser aprobada por la totalidad del grupo"_

Por más que Hikaru, Kazumasa, y seguramente una gran porción del equipo no creía que tuviera fundamentos razonables para oponerse, a nadie podía negársele la palabra, o que su opinión no contara. Por lo que todos, fieles a las normas, escucharon lo que el forastero tenía para decir.

"Soy mejor jugador que Matsuyama. Jamás ha podido vencerme en un uno a uno. ¿Por qué debería servir a alguien más débil? Yo soy el capitán que Furano necesita."

¿Qué se supone que eran? ¿Una manada de lobos?

"La fuerza es importante, pero no es la única de las cualidades que necesita un líder. ¿Sabes cuáles son las demás? "

El retador no desvió la mirada aun cuando sin hacerlo tan explícito, el mayor de los delanteros le había mostrado lo ridículo de su queja.

Era cierto que le superaba en técnica y en fuerza física, pero que alguien que jamás se había interesado por conocer al resto de sus compañeros fuera capitán no le parecía correcto. Si no era él, de todas formas estaba seguro que varios dentro del equipo estaban a la altura del puesto. Podría parecer sospechoso si el sucesor de Hiroyuki era su hermano, y Kazu a veces era indeciso y temeroso, pero cualquiera de ellos resultaría una opción más saludable para el grupo. Iba a proponerlo, pero Hirokawa fue más rápido en hablar.

"Sé que en la primaria alcanzaron el tercer lugar, pero allí gran parte de las decisiones eran del entrenador. ¿Saben qué fue lo que pasó la última vez que Matsuyama realmente lideró algo?"

Algunos de sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos sin entender, pero Hikaru sabía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo. Unos instantes después también a Kazumasa le cayó el baldazo de agua fría. ¿Cómo demonios sabía eso? Seguramente había sido cosa de alguno de los adultos, pero era lo de menos. Cuando el retador se explayó aún más en su explicación, notó como varios lo veían con miedo y lástima.

"Alguien en quien no puedes confiar no puede ser tu capitán"

Con esa última frase, Hikaru sintió como si le hubieran golpeado ambas rodillas con un bate, pero se rehusó a dejarse caer. Por una parte, era cierto que necesitaba del respeto y la confianza de todos, pero por otro lado, alguien capaz de destruir la imagen de otro para mejorar la suya propia no podía ser la opción correcta para liderar Furano. Una rápida mirada con Kazumasa y Masanori le demostró que pensaban de la misma manera.

Todo podría haber resultado en una confrontación a gran escala, pero Hiroyuki hizo valer la autoridad que aún no había cedido para aplicar un corolario más de la norma que había originado todo eso.

" _Si existen varios candidatos, quién será el sucesor debe resolverse mediante un desafío. En qué consistirá y cuáles serán sus reglas particulares es algo que decidirá el capitán saliente"_

Por lo que tanto Issei Hirakawa como él mismo fueron citados al día siguiente, exactamente a las cuatro de la tarde, en la colina que quedaba al límite oeste del pueblo. El resto del equipo debía asistir como testigo de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero debían presentarse antes y ningún integrante podía arribar junto a alguno de los candidatos a capitán. Los detalles del desafío los conocerían ese mismo día, aunque todos pensaban que tendría que ver con sus habilidades en el fútbol.

Hikaru calculó salir de su casa con el tiempo a su favor, pero no contó con que algo le desviaría de su camino. Apenas entrando al pueblo, vio a una chica intentando en vano alcanzar algo sobre un árbol. No conocía su nombre, pero estaba seguro que más de una vez la había cruzado en los pasillos de la secundaria, además de observar alguno de los entrenamientos del equipo de fútbol. La razón de su angustia era que su gatito –una cosa peluda y blanca con ojos dispares- se había atorado en las ramas altas y no encontraba la manera de bajar.

La empresa le llevó más de lo que había estimado, y a juzgar por la reacción del gato, se convenció que ni estaba en problemas ni tenía prisa en descender y reunirse con su dueña. Con las manos cubiertas en rasguños y dándose cuenta de que estaba en una carrera contra el reloj, apenas se despidió de ella sin preguntar cómo se llamaba o dar explicaciones. Pero sin importar que tan rápido corrió, llegar a tiempo era una causa perdida.

Al arribar, Hirakawa estaba sonriendo de brazos cruzados mientras que el resto de sus compañeros se susurraban cosas entre ellos, alternando el foco de atención entre su rival, él mismo y el capitán.

"¡¿Dónde carajo te habías metido?! ¡Ya es casi una hora tarde!"

Como era esperable, Kazu se salió del grupo, tan preocupado como molesto. Hikaru desvió la mirada hacia un costado y explicó lo que había sucedido.

"Necesitaba mi ayuda, y creí que era lo correcto…"

"También la vi, pero el estar aquí era más importante" se defendió el retador.

"Claro, tú porque tienes hielo en vez de corazón"

"Al menos no soy un debilucho como tú y tu patético intento de amigo"

Kazumasa e Issei estaban a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea cuando Hiroyuki les interrumpió golpeando las manos varias veces.

"Viendo lo que ha pasado, he llegado a una decisión"

Hikaru miró hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo, tratando de disculparse sin palabras; y él le respondió rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y acercándolo.

"Eres un idiota, pero estoy orgulloso de ti"

Suspiró, y se preparó para lo inevitable.

"El próximo capitán de Furano será Hikaru Matsuyama"

¿Había escuchado bien? Kazumasa estrechó su abrazo y Masanori saltó sobre ambos. El resto de los integrantes se quedaron paralizados en su sitio unos momentos, hasta que también comenzaron a aproximarse de forma sumisa a felicitar a su nuevo líder.

"¡Exijo una explicación!"

El rugido de Hirakawa hizo que varios saltaran en su sitio, pero el mayor de los Kato no se vio afectado. En lugar de eso, recitó otra de las normas con un tono solemne.

" _El capitán tiene que ser quien más ponga de sí mismo para servir a sus compañeros"_

"¿Y qué con eso? ¡Matsuyama se desvió para ayudar a una chica cualquiera!"

"No estaría tan seguro de eso, Issei"

Unos momentos después, la mencionada joven los alcanzó en la colina, jadeando de cansancio y aún con el gato blanco a cuestas. Necesitó unos segundos para normalizar su respiración, pero tan pronto como pudo, se enderezó e hizo una especie de saludo militar con una mano mientras trataba de sostener al felino con la otra.

"Mi nombre es Yoshijo Fujisawa, y a partir de este año serviré a Furano como su mánager. ¡Un placer conocerlos a todos!"

"Fujisawa-san muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme con el desafío para su primera acción como parte de nuestro equipo"

Desde el borbollón de jugadores se escucharon tanto gritos de agradecimiento y bienvenida hacia la recién llegada como aclamaciones a la astucia que había demostrado Hiroyuki con el desafío. Con el estilo de juego que profesaba Furano, necesitaban de un líder que estuviera atento a todos los demás a su alrededor y que de ese modo pudiera sacar lo mejor de cada integrante. Alguien que centrara el juego en sí mismo era la antítesis de ello.

Ese día Hikaru ganó su título de capitán, reafirmó el respeto de sus compañeros de primaria, y conoció a quien sería una parte muy importante de su vida, dentro y fuera de las canchas. Unas pocas tardes después Machiko se les unió, convencida por su mejor amiga. El futuro parecía más prometedor para el club aunque alguien siguió decidido a ser la piedra tratando de desviar la nieve en medio de la avalancha.

Con cuatro delanteros disponibles en una escuadra que usualmente jugaba con tres, la alternativa más justa era la rotación entre quién sería miembro inicial y quién ingresaría en la segunda mitad, pero no todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan. El problema se presentó primero como un par de remates perdidos fuera o contra los postes que nadie esperaría de un delantero con la técnica de Hirakawa. Pero a medida que la dificultad de cada encuentro iba en aumento, más crecía su recelo hacia el forastero.

La situación fue llevadera durante el torneo en Hokkaido, pero estalló en las nacionales, en el partido de cuartos de final. Inusualmente, había mostrado bastante entusiasmado durante ese encuentro, e incluso el primer gol lo había anotado el propio Issei. No obstante, durante el segundo tiempo el delantero colisionó de una forma violenta contra uno de sus propios defensores, Susumu Honda, luchando por conectar con la pelota en un tiro de esquina. Ya habían empleado el único cambio disponible, y por más que el muchacho tenía toda la voluntad de continuar, el golpe en su cabeza no le permitía mantener el equilibrio. La salud de su compañero era infinitamente más importante que cualquier torneo.

Kazumasa bajó a defender, pero igualmente les empataron. Soportaron el tiempo suplementario y la tanda de penales hasta entrar en muerte súbita. Hirakawa no había sido elegido como uno de los cinco rematadores iniciales, y cuando le llegó su turno, ya todos supieron que era el final del sueño.

"Sé con qué reglas estamos jugando, y no puedes hacer nada contra mí. Y se te ocurre dejarme en el banco por siempre, recuerda que siempre alguno de tus compañeros podría lesionarse en la práctica o volviendo a casa. Tú mismo tampoco estás libre. Dame la titularidad y la capitanía y todo funcionará mejor"

La regla a la que se refería era la penúltima en el código.

" _Una vez Furano, siempre Furano"_

Algo pensado noblemente para permitir reunir a amigos que estuvieron separados por distintas circunstancias, algo que podía permitir que algún día volviera a pelear al lado de Taro no podía emplearse para el mal. Con sus últimas palabras Issei Hirakawa había demostrado que no sólo era un peligro para el futuro deportivo del equipo, sino para la integridad de sus jugadores. Y eso Hikaru no lo iba a permitir.

"Conozco muy bien las reglas, y no necesito salirme de ellas"

Convocó a todos los integrantes para que fueran testigos, y por primera vez hizo valer su autoridad de un modo que jamás había pensado que lo haría.

" _El capitán puede crear nuevas reglas o eliminar las reglas existentes para adaptarse a las necesidades del equipo"_

Por supuesto, no estaba en sus planes borrar la posibilidad del regreso de su amigo, ni todos los futuros reencuentros que podría ver ese club. La norma no era el problema, sino la interpretación torcida que se le estaba dando, pero contra eso si podía pelear.

" _Toda regla admite excepciones si atenta contra el bienestar de la totalidad del equipo o contra uno de sus integrantes"_

Ese fue su aporte personal al código de Furano, y su lanza para liberarlos de una vez por todas.

"Durante todo tu segundo año no has sido más que un trozo de hielo incrustado en nosotros, extendiendo el frío a todos, no dejándonos jugar con nuestro mayor potencial a menos que nos doblemos ante tus caprichos. Y ahora para rematar has amenazado a tus mismos compañeros. No puedo dejar que este frío provoque un daño permanente en el equipo que Hiroyuki me confió, y que espero engrandecer junto a quienes permanezcan a mi lado. Pronuncio estas palabras frente a todos mis hermanos en el campo, para que puedan oír y ratificar mi decisión. Issei Hirakawa ya no forma parte de Furano"

* * *

-¿Y qué pasó con ese sujeto luego que lo echaste? No suena como alguien que lo aceptaría así sin más.

Como ya era costumbre, Jun era rápido para sacar conclusiones y hacer las preguntas correctas.

-Luego de volver a amenazarnos e intentar golpearme, entre todos lo obligamos a abandonar el campo. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí una especial satisfacción al hacerlo…

-Suena extraño viniendo de ti, pero viendo toda tu historia, es una reacción lógica. ¿Algo más?

-Se dedicó a causar problemas por toda la secundaria hasta que logró que lo expulsaran. No lo volvimos a ver hasta la final del torneo de Hokkaido del siguiente año.

-Recuerdo algo de ese partido- le interrumpió. –Obviamente no las caras de sus jugadores, pero sí que les dieron una tremenda paliza. Mi equipo lo vio por la tele para tener una idea de a qué podíamos enfrentarnos si pasábamos.

Hikaru se relamió los labios al recordar ese 7-0 contra el Satsunishi y la dicha de saber que había vencido en la batalla de fundamentos. Eso y que su duelo con Hirakawa había escalado a algo mucho más personal.

-¿Abandonó el pueblo?

-Lo vimos algunas veces en los siguientes años, pero nunca por mucho tiempo. Y siempre ha sido para causar problemas con alguno de los comerciantes o vecinos. No viene seguido pero cuando lo hace, naturalmente ya nadie le habla.

Notó que por algunos segundos Jun no respondió, y que las manos en su espalda se habían detenido.

-¿Hay algún problema?- inquirió, denotando preocupación en su tono a falta del contacto visual.

-Sólo estaba pensando lo difícil que debió ser para él- dijo en voz baja

-Todo lo que pasó con nosotros, él se lo buscó- respondió de inmediato, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras.

-Yo sólo lo digo porque una persona no adquiere esas conductas de la nada- explicó el mediocampista con demasiada calma para su gusto.

-Puede ser que tuviera una situación difícil, pero más difícil fue para Kazu, Seiji y Shuichi- continuó sin bajar revoluciones. -Les hizo vivir un infierno cada vez que jugaron juntos. Debería haber sido más duro y…

-Te estás volviendo a poner tenso, y eso no ayuda en nada- le advirtió Jun, mientras retomaba el trabajo, llevando ambas manos hasta el sitio donde su cuello conectaba con sus hombros.

Su reacción automática fue un chasquido con la lengua y el sacudir la cabeza hacia un costado.

-Como tú lo prefieras- sentenció el estudiante de medicina con un suspiro resignado. Acto seguido ejerció presión con las yemas de los dedos en algunos sitios específicos, y los resultados fueron inmediatos.

Hikaru sintió como todos los músculos de su espalda y cuello se aflojaron hasta el punto de no poder mantener una postura derecha. Sin dejarlo precipitarse, fue guiado hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza quedó recostada sobre algo que asumió eran las piernas cruzadas de su compañero. Un vistazo rápido hacia arriba confirmó su teoría.

-Veo que tienes unos cuantos trucos guardados- habló, con un cierto dejo de ironía. Pero en lugar de presumir de su victoria o sonreírle mordazmente por la facilidad con qué le había dominado, Jun exhibía una preocupación que hizo que se le apretara el pecho. Aún con la extraña perspectiva, le era imposible no darse cuenta que lo último de su conversación le había perturbado.

-No es lo que crees- dijo su amigo lentamente. –De ninguna manera defiendo las acciones de ese sujeto pero…

-Lo entiendo- le interrumpió Hikaru, y notó como de inmediato el mediocampista agachó la cabeza. No era la primera persona que conocía con ese tipo de actitud, simplemente necesitó unos segundos para que los futbolistas en su mente armaran la jugada.

–Estás estudiando medicina, por lo que es algo natural sentir compasión por cualquier persona- continuó. –Incluso aquellos tipos… difíciles.

Había elegido la última palabra con cuidado para que no resultara ofensiva, y a juzgar por la forma en que se suavizó el rostro de Jun, ese detalle no pasó desapercibido.

-Gracias por entender- dijo, sonriendo levemente.

-Gracias por frenarme, supongo lo necesitaba- respondió, aunque pronto cambió el tono. –Ahora, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Se sintió extraño, no mal, pero extraño. Como si estuviera a punto de hacer mi remate más fuerte y alguien hiciera desaparecer el piso de la nada.

La comparación seguramente sonó algo más ridícula de lo que pensó en un principio, ya que su amigo pasó de sólo sonreír a luchar por contener las carcajadas.

-Siempre con el fútbol en la cabeza- comenzó, tratando que sus palabras fueran entendibles. -Existe vida más allá de las porterías- recitó de memoria, una vez que recuperó el control de su respiración.

Ya había escuchado esa frase unas cuantas veces, por lo que no le costó reconocer el origen.

-Has estado hablando demasiado con Kazu, y eso es peligroso. Tocará supervisarlos- dijo, fingiendo una seriedad con la que estaba seguro no engañaría ni a Ishizaki luego de parar un disparo con la cara.

Las risas continuaron por algunos momentos más, y a Hikaru le costaba recordar cuando había sido la última vez que se había permitido estar tan relajado. Sentía que ya había recuperado el control en los músculos de su espalda, pero la posición era un privilegio como para cortarla por su propia voluntad.

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez cómo lo hiciste?- inquirió nuevamente.

-Aún no he leído exactamente cómo funciona- admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. –Es un truco que me enseñó Yayoi. Bastante útil ¿verdad?

-Utilísimo- gruñó Hikaru, aunque nuevamente era claro que no había reproche en su voz.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ambos, hecho difícil de creer considerando que hacía unas pocas horas estaban gritándose en medio de un incendio. La calma –y el frío- era tal que su amigo había abandonado su anterior convicción y aceptado sentarse junto a la chimenea.

-Entonces…- comenzó Jun tranquilamente. -¿Crees que ese tal Hirakawa fue el responsable del incendio?

Estaba disfrutando tanto de la interesante vista que por unos momentos se había olvidado del tema importantísimo que debía debatirse. .

-Es lo más probable, y estoy seguro que cuando Kazu y Masanori lo sepan, también pensarán en él como primer sospechoso.

-¿El sujeto de la motocicleta sería él mismo?- indagó el mediocampista.

-Pocas personas utilizan motos en el pueblo- explicó. –Y créeme que nadie más las altera para que sean tan ruidosas. Reconocería ese escándalo aún en medio de un estadio lleno.

-Si de verdad Hirakawa maneja un vehículo así, se detuvo frente a tu casa antes como si estuviera vigilando algo, y justo el incendio ocurrió mientras no estábamos, es sí bastante sospechoso.

-¿Se parece en algo a lo que habías pensado antes?

-Mi deducción sólo había sido que el culpable era alguien que tuviera algo en contra de ti, y que al menos conociera tus hábitos. Obviamente, no sabía de su historia con este tipo.

"Y por una excelente razón"

-No es algo que me encante que se sepa- admitió con voz queda. Pero antes que su mente volviera a arremolinarse, una leve roce sobre su cabeza alcanzó para apartarlo de los sentimientos de culpa. Fue un gesto simple, aunque el efecto resultó tan poderoso que Hikaru no dudó en torcer el cuello hacia el lado de donde venía el contacto. Para su fortuna, Jun entendió el no tan indirecto mensaje e inició un ritmo lento con su mano.

-Todos los equipos tienen sus historias oscuras- suspiró con serenidad. –En primaria muchos compañeros pensaron que no jugaba los partidos completos por creerme mejor que todos, y no eran exactamente discretos a la hora de comentarlo.

Ellos dos no se conocieron formalmente en aquella ocasión, pero estaba seguro que los dichos acerca de un supuesto genio egocéntrico llegaron hasta su equipo, traídos por otros participantes. La velocidad con la que los rumores podían expandirse y causar daño era aterradora, tanto como sus efectos. Ya habían transcurrido unos diez años, y por más que el muchacho había hecho lo posible por no mostrar emoción al decirlo, ya le conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta que recordar eso aún le dolía.

Sin detenerse a pensar en consecuencias, estiró hacia arriba su brazo derecho hasta que el dorso de su mano hizo contacto con la mejilla de su amigo. Su intención original había sido repetir el mismo tipo de trato que Jun le estaba brindando, pero el poco control que tenía en esa postura resultó en una acción más personal y osada.

Percibió un claro estremecimiento al primer roce, indicador obvio que su compañero había sido tan sorprendido por el improvisado gesto como él mismo. Abrió su boca para intentar enhebrar una disculpa, pero la reacción que vio arriba le hizo silenciarse de inmediato. En lugar de apartarse, Jun cerró ambos ojos y se inclinó sobre su mano inmóvil, haciendo que recorriera todo el lado de su rostro mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro profundo.

-Gracias- dijo despacio, denotando como la calma había vuelto a instalarse en él.

-Nada que agradecer.

Era cierto que había sido un accidente, pero si su amigo se había reconfortado, entonces no había qué lamentar. También era cierto que en ese breve momento había percibido una calidez bastante diferente a la que provenía del fuego. Se parecía mucho a la satisfacción de ver una jugada brillante ejecutada por alguien que apreciara especialmente, pero tampoco eso lo explicaba a la perfección. No obstante, no creyó que fuera el mejor momento para ponerse a indagar en eso, por lo que antes que la sensación lo agobiara, optó por retirar lentamente la mano y volver su mente hacia donde era necesaria.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?- inquirió. El asunto de Hirakawa quedaría en el banquillo hasta que completaran la expedición a su viejo refugio, por lo que era el mejor momento de evacuar dudas.

Jun retiró la mano de su cabeza para sostenerse el mentón, y aunque no dijo nada, Hikaru lamentó también esa necesaria pérdida de contacto.

-En realidad, sí.- dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Luego que hubiera cumplido el "te has ganado el derecho de pedir lo que sea", el que Jun quisiera devolverle el favor había sido algo especialmente oportuno. No sólo porque su espalda había quedado bastante dolorida luego de golpe, sino porque le permitió contar la historia sin tener que verle a los ojos. No había mentido en nada de lo dicho, pero tampoco quiso detenerse en algunos detalles que podían llevarlo hasta algo bastante anterior a ese conflicto, y que tenía que ver más con él mismo. Esperaba que su prisa no hubiera resultado demasiado obvia, pero tratándose de Jun siempre llevaría las de perder. Y en su posición actual, totalmente expuesto y vulnerable al escrutinio, no habría escapatoria si se decidía a volver sobre eso.

-Las reglas que me nombraste hoy, ¿son las únicas que hay?- indagó lentamente. -Oda-kun mencionó algo sobre una que prohibía las relaciones entre miembros del equipo.

Esa pregunta ciertamente había sido inesperada, y mientras una parte de él agradecía el giro que lo había alejado de un potencial momento muy incómodo, la otra se estaba preguntando qué había querido hacer su mejor amigo. ¿Era por eso que estuvo tan entretenido mientras él entrenaba con los niños? La próxima vez iba a pensarlo dos veces antes de invitarlo.

-En realidad, sí- admitió. –No sé quién la inventó ni estoy seguro por qué. ¿Kazu te dijo algo al respecto?

-Sólo que era algo que aplicaba a los jugadores pero no a las asistentes.

-Eso siempre ha sido un tema ni del todo sólido ni del todo derretido- suspiró. Jun enarcó una ceja hasta que finalmente pareció entender.

-No sé si te conté esto alguna vez- habló, dejándose llevar. -La madre de Yoshiko jamás pareció apreciar mi cercanía. Estoy seguro que de ser por ella, le habría conseguido algún muchacho en América, y especialmente uno que no jugara fútbol. Nunca estuvo muy feliz de verla involucrada en el equipo.

-El hecho que la dejara quedarse mientras ustedes continuaron jugando el último torneo de secundaría no pareció decir eso- repuso Jun.

-Probablemente fue uno de sus pocos momentos de humanidad- resopló. –O ni tanto, porque temo que lo que dijo sobre por qué dejó a Tenshi debe ser verdad.

-Suena a una mujer bastante complicada.

-Créeme que no la querrías por suegra, así que en algo salí ganando de todo esto- intentó bromear, aunque luego su expresión se endureció un poco.

–No es que no considerara que ella y Machiko fueran parte del equipo- procedió a explicar. -Pero estaba seguro que si algo sobre un código llegaba a oídos de la bruja madre, ahí sí que iba a acabarle prohibiendo que se nos acercara.

-Te estás pareciendo mucho a Oda-kun- le interrumpió, conteniendo una risa. Hikaru giró la cabeza tanto como la postura se lo permitió para cuestionarlo.

-Llamaste "bruja" a la señora- dijo simplemente.

-Resulta contagioso. Y dónde no te cuides, también te va a infectar.

-¿Pensaste en eliminar esa regla?- continuó el mediocampista. Esa pregunta no era tan sencilla de responder.

-Hasta antes de ir a Francia, jamás había creído que fuera necesario usarla- admitió.

Ciertamente, había sido su conversación el día antes de regresar la que había puesto el asunto en su mente. Y más si a eso le agregaba el hecho de que Taro le había confiado que pensaba dejar a su padre y volver a Japón para cursar todos los años de preparatoria. Una parte de sí se había aferrado a la tenue esperanza que aceptara su invitación de reintegrarse a Furano. Y más si con eso podía alejarle de un futuro que ambos sabían que no iba a acabar bien.

-¿Y después de eso?

-Después de eso simplemente se me olvidó- suspiró con cansancio. –Yoshiko regresó y comenzamos a salir, se nos vino el examen de ingreso a la preparatoria, tuvimos que rearmar nuestro equipo…

-Créeme que te entiendo- dijo Jun, estirando la cabeza hacía atrás en una mueca de disgusto, de seguro recordando algo relacionado a la universidad.

-¿Qué piensas en sí de la regla?- preguntó luego.

Durante el último campamento de la selección y en los partidos amistosos no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar su teoría, pero tenía mucha fe en los resultados, y en especial, en una de las personas involucradas.

-Es estúpida- dijo con seguridad. –Es tonto ir contra los que tienen algo que funciona sólo porque algún idiota no sepa ubicarse.

-Pienso igual- contestó el mediocampista. –Una lástima que no hayas podido quitarla cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

-No todo está perdido- dijo Hikaru, luchando por reprimir un bostezo. Si seguía en esa postura tan cómoda, el resultado sería inevitable, por lo que muy a su pesar retiró la cabeza del regazo de su amigo y se enderezó.

-Suenas muy seguro- alegó Jun, estirándose un poco donde estaba.

-En este preciso momento, el futuro de Furano es bastante brillante- habló, con la mirada fija en el fuego. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a tres pequeñas llamas que pronto iban a arrasar con cualquiera que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino. El muchacho a su lado seguramente entendió lo que estaba pensando, ya pronto le siguió con una sonrisa complacida.

-Son muy buenos.

-Uno de ellos será capitán- dijo con gran decisión, además de un cierto dejo de nostalgia. No tenía ningún argumento para defender la afirmación, pero nadie lograría quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. –Y para ese momento, probablemente haya más cosas para cambiar que sólo esa regla.

-Fue bueno que les mostraras que hay otras formas de jugar.

Hikaru asintió lentamente. Eso era algo que ambos habían aprendido hacía no demasiado, y aún continuaban adaptándose y viendo de dónde más podían sacar inspiración para su fútbol.

-¿Algo más que quieras saber?- preguntó, esta vez dejando de lado cualquier intento de ocultar su cansancio.

Jun negó tranquilamente, procediendo a levantarse del futón.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir a la habitación?- preguntó por última vez. Ya bajo la escalera, el mediocampista se giró apenas para verle de reojo.

-Tenshi lleva rato esperándome arriba- habló, enseñando una sonrisa burlona. -Tal parece que prefiere el frío a tenerte cerca; y viendo cómo se conocieron, creo que empiezo a entender por qué.

-Tú te lo pierdes- se apresuró a contestar, fingiendo indignación. –Mañana hablaremos sobre la ruta por las montañas, así que descansa bien.

-Lo mismo digo- suspiró, sosteniéndole la mirada por unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos. Finalmente, Hikaru fue el primero que cedió al agotamiento y desvió la cabeza.

-Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana.

Una vez estuvo solo, no perdió el tiempo en tenderse de costado bajo las cobijas, observando el movimiento de las llamas. Probó estirar el brazo derecho fuera de la cubierta, de modo que el fuego le irradió directamente sobre la piel. La sensación era algo agradable, pero tal como temió, no se comparaba con lo que había experimentado tan sólo un rato antes.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Final del capítulo 6!

Primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza.

Este episodio fue "de transición", un poco de calma y afecto luego del caos de la última vez, pero lo hice así por dos motivos.

De entrada, no quise dejar un cliffhanger ya que como regreso a clases y comienzo a trabajar no puedo dar garantías de cuándo podré volver a publicar.

Segundo, porque quería establecer bien cómo es que me imagino la relación entre estos dos y qué camino va a tomar. Como notarán, acá no hay "roles" estilo protector/protegido… ninguno de ellos es un "seguidor" y presentar a cualquiera de esa manera sería salirme bastante de los personajes.

Obviamente, la primera parte está "apurada" porque Hikaru solamente está mencionando lo que es importante para la historia. ¿Cambia en algo la situación si Issei es un pelirrojo pecoso o un rubio de ojos celestes? Nope. Si alguno se lo encuentra cara a cara, ahí tendremos más oportunidades de saber su aspecto.

Espero haya sido de su disfrute, y nos estaremos leyendo pronto!


	7. Líneas - Jun Misugi

**DISCLAIMER:** _No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de la serie Capitan Tsubasa, sino que todo el universo pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi. Esto es escrito únicamente por diversión, sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **VII. LÍNEAS**

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que yo vaya?

Jun contó hasta once mentalmente, tratando que la exasperación que había acumulado en el último rato no escapara e hiciera todo aún más difícil.

-Estoy seguro- contestó, intentando poner su mejor sonrisa –Siendo tú, sabrás la mejor ruta, no darás vueltas innecesarias y estarás de regreso más pronto.

Hikaru le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos que le parecieron más largos que los minutos de descuento en un partido ganando por un gol y con dos hombres de menos. No era la primera vez que era testigo de esa conducta; y de observar frecuentes intercambios con Oda había aprendido que se trataba de una forma en que el águila del norte ponía a prueba las convicciones de personas que pensaban de un modo diferente al propio.

Recapitulando, tampoco era la primera ocasión en que se encontraba en la posición de quien era desafiado. La situación en sí no parecía diferente a la que había acontecido durante la última noche, decidiendo dónde dormiría cada uno. O pensándolo bien, sí podía ser bastante distinta al considerar que nunca antes había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no apartar la mirada. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de pedirle la hora al árbitro dentro su cabeza, Hikaru inclinó levemente la suya dando a entender que aceptaba su arreglo.

-Ten cuidado- dijo con voz débil a la vez que extendía un puño con cierta duda. –Y si ves o escuchas algo raro…

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer- le cortó Jun, correspondiendo el gesto. –Aunque realmente, no creo que pase algo a esta hora y habiendo alguien.

-Espero tengas razón.

El norteño contempló por unos momentos más el lugar donde sus nudillos se estaban rozando y se separó para finalmente emprender el más que conocido camino hacia el pueblo. Una vez estuvo fuera del alcance de sus oídos, Jun dejó escapar un amplio suspiro tal y como cuando un silbatazo daba por acabado un partido en un momento desfavorable. Simultáneamente todo su cuerpo liberó la tensión que llevaba acumulándose desde la mañana, desde el instante mismo en que ya no quedaron dudas que algo no estaba bien con su amigo.

Considerando que a la ex novia que amenazaba con secuestrar al gato de su equipo y al depredador suelto en las afueras del pueblo se le había sumado un pirómano resentido que parecía conocer cada uno de sus movimientos, no sería inusual que alguien normal perdiera la calma. Pero no Hikaru Matsuyama.

La primera vez en que Jun pudo apreciar esa demostración de cordura fue aplacando el pánico de Kazumasa y Machiko mientras pensaban en la mejor manera de ayudar a Tenshi. La segunda ocurrió esa misma noche, horas después, no respondiendo a las duras provocaciones del delantero ni a las indirectas de Yoshiko con otra cosa que cauta caballerosidad. La tercera y definitiva fue cuando ambos contemplaron el incendio desde la orilla de la carretera. El miedo ciertamente estuvo allí, pero a eso le siguió el seguro agarre en su antebrazo dando a entender que ocurriera lo que ocurriera, estaban juntos en eso y que remontarían el partido.

Entonces… ¿Qué le había alterado tanto en cuestión de pocas horas? Una posibilidad residía en la revelación de los verdaderos colores de ese tal Issei Hirakawa. Después de todo, choques incluidos, el águila del norte guardaba aprecio por todo aquel que compartiera su mismo lado del campo, pero especialmente por sus compañeros de Furano. Darse cuenta que alguien a quien podría haber llamado familia era capaz algo así sería un golpe duro, pero la explicación no terminaba de resultarle satisfactoria.

La historia del delantero realmente le dejó la boca seca de a ratos, pero lo que había sido nuevo para Jun, era algo que Hikaru ya tenía muy presente. Desde aquella conversación entre él y Oda había sido obvio que ambos estaban alerta ante su regreso; y con el incendio sólo fue cuestión de unir círculos en la pizarra para que la jugada estuviera armada. Pero aun así, una vez apagado el fuego y comprobado que Jun había salido ileso, su amigo no dio indicios inmediatos de estar abrumado, y no fue sino hasta varias horas después que comenzó a notar sutiles cambios.

Esa noche resultó ser la más fría desde su arribo a Hokkaido, por lo que pese a lo dicho antes, Jun no pudo negar que el futón junto a la estufa era el mejor sitio para recibir su "recompensa", previo a finalmente hablar sobre el incendio. El recuerdo era tan reciente que el sonido de las chispas y el tenue aroma a cenizas le provocaron cierto nerviosismo, pero tenía fe en que pronto se hallaría con la mente ocupada procesando otra clase de sensaciones.

La primera vez en que le fue dada esa clase de atención, las manos de su amigo tuvieron un efecto calmante y sanador que se extendió desde sus hombros a todo su cuerpo, aliviando en minutos el daño causado por semanas enteras de descuido. En tan simple acto Jun pudo percibir claramente la misma dedicación, seguridad y fortaleza que le hacían destacar dentro del terreno de juego. La forma de experimentarlo había sido bastante diferente, pero esos rasgos le resultaban ya tan familiares tras años de estar a su lado que no pudo simplemente negar las señales de alarma, por sutiles que estas fueran.

El roce de Hikaru le seguía transmitiendo devoción y entrega, pero los ligeros temblores, sumado a como sus dedos a veces presionaban apenas más de los necesario o evitaban despegarse en lo absoluto dieron cuenta de un temor y urgencia tales que Jun lo sintió como un balonazo en el pecho.

Regresar el favor había estado dentro de sus planes desde el primer momento, después de todo, quería mostrarle cuanto valoraba el hecho que se hubiera expuesto para salvar su caída. Pero lo que originalmente era para aliviar músculos y mostrar su agradecimiento se volvió una oportunidad, no sólo para intentar inducir otra clase de paz, sino para tener una mejor idea de qué era lo que le estaba alterando.

A lo largo del relato, reconoció la misma tensión que su amigo mostraba ante una jugada tramposa cada vez que nombraba al tal Hirakawa, pero también un estremecimiento diferente ante la mención de un hecho desconocido para él, ocurrido mucho antes que el muchacho problemático se uniera a Furano. Y esa misma agitación se repitió a la mañana siguiente, con ambos sentados en la mesa y un mapa de la región frente a ellos.

Como ya era bien sabido por ambos, la ruta central por las montañas hacia el sitio que Hikaru quería mostrarle había sido bloqueada por un derrumbe; por lo que era preciso tomar un camino más largo que les permitiera rodear esa zona inaccesible. Ante eso existían dos posibilidades –sendero este y oeste- pero desde el primer momento su amigo argumentó a favor de la primera de estas, aun siendo la más larga y menos directa. No sólo eso, sino que pasaba peligrosamente cerca de un sitio que en el mapa había sido marcado con una equis roja. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que se trataba de la vieja residencia Hirakawa.

Por cualquier lado que intentara verlo, la elección no tenía sentido para Jun. Apenas un rato antes habían acordado que la casa no debía volver a quedar sola, cosa de evitar un segundo ataque como el del incendio; y ahora Hikaru proponía un plan capaz de dejarles totalmente expuestos. Claro, siempre podían pedirle a Kazumasa, Machiko o prácticamente a cualquier integrante de Furano que se quedara vigilando su morada y a Tenshi, pero eso no eliminaba el peligro. Y lo que era peor, estarían arriesgando la integridad de alguien más, de personas a las que les tenía una gran estima. Eso es algo que el águila del norte en circunstancias normales no se permitiría.

Le costaba enormemente el creer que su amigo no fuera consciente de todo lo que estaba implícito en su elección, por lo que en lugar de señalar lo obvio, Jun propuso la ruta alternativa con una calma que no reflejaba el estado de su mente. Y ese fue el momento preciso en que Hikaru ya no fue capaz de esconder la tormenta que le impedía emprender el vuelo.

¿Qué era lo tan terrible en el oeste para que resultara peor que acercarse deliberadamente al enemigo? ¿Estaría relacionado con esa parte de la historia que había optado por omitir? ¿Hirakawa sabía de qué se trataba? Muchas preguntas le invadieron en un momento, aunque tan pronto como aparecieron, pasaron a un segundo plano al contemplar cuan alterado se veía su amigo. Y ante eso, tal y como había pasado al seleccionar una ruta, se le presentaron dos opciones.

La primera, gobernada por una fría lógica, era negarse a seguir con el plan en esos términos hasta obtener una explicación coherente. Podría considerarse como la más segura para él mismo, aunque significara forzar a Hikaru a compartir algo que evidentemente le provocaba angustia y para lo que no estaba listo aún, si es que alguna vez lo estaría. Jun había aprendido ya que los secretos de los norteños tenían siempre sus motivos de ser, y no podía simplemente forzar su titularidad en un partido al que ni siquiera había sido convocado. Eso, sumado al cariño, respeto y agradecimiento que tenía por él terminaron por descartar esa alternativa sin mayores dudas o pesares.

"Voy a confiar en ti."

Con eso básicamente resumía la segunda opción. Era algo que dado el contexto podía acusarse de insensato, quizá tanto como lo sería el trepar a un árbol en llamas. Pero nuevamente, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en el norte para saber que allí anteponer la lógica a lo que dictaba el corazón era la mayor demostración de insensatez posible.

Ante su decisión de seguirle, Hikaru le tomó de ambas manos musitando agradecimientos, pero no por eso dejó de mostrarse algo alterado por el resto de la mañana. Tanto que, por primera vez desde que comenzó la aventura, Jun creyó que ambos necesitarían un momento de calma a solas para controlar el balón y pensar en cómo encarar lo que quedaba del partido.

Para su fortuna, la oportunidad llegó pronto en la forma de varias cuestiones que debían ser resueltas antes de su nueva expedición a las montañas. Debían notificar a Kato de lo que pensaban hacer, denunciar el incendio, conseguir aceite y trapos para armar antorchas, reabastecerse de alimentos y buscar cualquier indicio de actividad inusual en el pueblo que pudiera ser obra de Hirakawa. Con la nueva regla de no dejar la casa a su suerte, estar alejados por unas horas era algo inevitable, aún si su mente no lo hubiera declarado necesario.

Los argumentos con los que consiguió ser él mismo quien permaneciera vigilando habían sido lo bastante lógicos y convincentes en un sentido práctico para no despertar sospechas; pero hasta en eso Jun había pensado más allá. Hikaru no era la clase de persona a la que le servía pasar tiempo sin estar focalizado en una tarea específica cuando algo le estaba molestando, y el cómo se las había arreglado durante el año sin Yoshiko gracias al fútbol servían de evidencia. Encargarse de los recados en el pueblo sería más sanador que sólo sentarse a esperar y sobresaltarse por cualquier sonido que viniera de fuera.

En cuanto a él mismo, no le gustaba demasiado el estarse quieto, pero los años de convalecencia le habían enseñado a tolerarlo si no quedaban más opciones. Y en ese momento había optado por no ponerse a sí mismo como prioridad, ya que comparado con el norteño era obvio que en ese momento era quien se encontraba más entero mentalmente. ¿Verdad?

Ignorando la nieve, Jun se dejó caer para luego acomodarse rodeando sus rodillas con ambos brazos, mirada perdida en la carretera y dándole la espalda a las montañas. Unos instantes más tarde, un profundo suspiro escapó de él a la vez que llevó una mano a acariciar experimentalmente su mejilla, tal como había ocurrido la noche anterior. No le quedaban ya dudas ni razones para seguirse engañando. La idea que Hikaru estaría mejor ocupándose en algo era una bonita excusa, pero la razón principal para no ir él mismo al pueblo era que más que despejar su mente, necesitaba pensar.

Desde que comenzó la aventura, y especialmente durante el día anterior, se habían dado muchos sucesos extraños e inesperados, pero todo parecía fluir de una forma tan natural que rara vez se había detenido a analizar propias reacciones. No fue sino hasta esa última vez que se permitió apoyar la cabeza en la almohada que la realidad le dio un golpe equivalente ver a su equipo perdiendo en un partido en el que todos los daban por favoritos. Pocas horas antes, durante y después de compartir parte de la historia de Furano, se cruzaron límites y cada uno se había adentrado más allá de su propio lado del terreno de juego. Y al retroceder un poco más, también se le hizo obvio que no fue la primera vez que eso pasaba desde su llegada al norte.

Había sido la conversación con el delantero lo que le permitió abrir los ojos ante una posibilidad que de otro modo dudaba haber contemplado, y algo en él le decía que no se trataba de una simple casualidad. Tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, Jun agradeció a la vez que maldijo mentalmente a Kazumasa por dejarlo en una posición tan delicada. Cuestionarle acerca de sus motivos tampoco era algo que creyera que le fuera a ayudar. En el mejor de los casos el atacante le daría alguna pista, pero siempre de un modo tal que le tomaría el resto del invierno descifrar su significado. En el peor escenario simplemente se reiría en su cara antes de invitarlo a dejar de ser tan inepto en cualquier cosa que no implicara césped, un balón y una portería.

Pese a sentirse un poco desbordado en ese momento, Jun no se consideraba a sí mismo tan incompetente, al menos no desde haber comprendido mejor qué había sucedido con su mejor amiga. Era cierto que su adolescencia no había sido normal dentro de los estándares, también era verdadero que había muchas cosas que le faltaron experimentar; pero no creía que su mente se hubiera quedado estancada. Preguntarse qué estaba sintiendo o pasar días en un estado de negación quizá hubiera tenido cierto mérito de haber ocurrido durante la secundaria, pero ya no tenían cabida en su línea de pensamiento actual.

En cuanto a él mismo, era bastante consciente de todo lo que podía implicar el sendero recién abierto, los obstáculos y recompensas. Teniendo eso claro, ponerle un nombre específico al sentimiento, algo semejante a las definiciones que abundaban en los tratados de medicina, no le resultaba de urgencia. Resolver qué haría sí debía volverse una prioridad, y cuánto antes, mejor.

Allí era cuando se evidenciaban los problemas, porque una decisión así no podría tratarse como una maniobra individual; y Jun no estaba seguro si estaba interpretando correctamente las señales de su compañero antes de enviar el pase. Entendía casi a la perfección la forma en que el norteño pensaba futbolísticamente, pero extrapolar ese conocimiento a un tema tan delicado era una jugada muy arriesgada que no estaba dispuesto a permitirse.

Y para incrementar aún más sus dudas estaba el hecho de que el vínculo entre los antiguos integrantes de Furano no era el de simples camaradas de escuadra. El nivel de intimidad entre ellos estaba muy por encima de cualquier interacción que hubiera presenciado antes. El ejemplo más claro que podía evocar fue el encontrarse con Hikaru y Kazumasa durmiendo uno al lado del otro, hombros rozándose y ninguno queriendo descansar mejor a costa de la incomodidad ajena. Eso y que apenas un día atrás, el delantero le había asegurado que jamás entre los muchachos de su generación surgió algo más allá de las líneas invisibles, por lo que la posibilidad de que todo estuviera únicamente en su cabeza también era algo que debía evaluar, así no le gustara.

Perdiendo la mirada entre las escasas nubes, Jun añoró la compañía de quien fuera su inseparable apoyo. Yayoi sabría qué hacer, de eso no le quedaban dudas. Ella siempre brindaba soluciones prácticas pero a la vez tomaba en cuenta el bienestar de todos los involucrados, exactamente lo que necesitaba. Aun así, apelar a su apoyo le resultaba algo imposible.

Lo último no era por una cuestión técnica: la casa no tenía un teléfono fijo desde la mudanza, pero Jun había traído el suyo propio. El aparato llevaba abandonado en el fondo de su bolso desde el día del arribo, pero si se molestaba en conectarlo a una toma de corriente aún debería funcionar. El verdadero impedimento para contactarle era una mezcla de consideración, vergüenza y culpa.

No hablaron desde su ruptura, no había vuelto a preguntarle cómo se encontraba desde entonces, no tenía idea de qué estaría haciendo ella, y ella no sabía que él se quedaría en Hokkaido hasta mediados de enero. ¿Cómo podría buscarla solamente porque necesitaba su ayuda? Y encima para que le asistiera en explorar sus sentimientos por alguien más, cuando hacía unas pocas semanas había sido ella quien le expresara los suyos. Sorprendentemente, el hecho de que ese alguien más fuera otro hombre no lo había escandalizado tanto como pensó en un principio que lo haría, pero desde un punto de vista externo bien podría volver todavía más delicada la situación. Y Jun podría ser aún inexperto, pero no era lo tan cruel como para exponer a alguien querido ante semejante tortura.

El balón imaginario dejó de circular entre sus pensamientos al percibir como algo le tocó una pierna. Su mirada descendió con desgano, aunque una extraña calidez comenzó a apoderarse de él al descubrir que se trataba del gato blanco. Ya como un acto reflejo, su mano fue a parar a la cabeza de su oportuno acompañante, y el mismo Tenshi se encargó de moverse para que la caricia le recorriera todo a lo largo. Pero al momento en que cruzó sus ojos dispares con los suyos propios, Jun se alarmó.

"¿Eso es sangre? ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?"

El gato inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado; y como si hubiera entendido a la perfección sus palabras, prosiguió a lamerse una de las patas anteriores y luego la refregó contra su hocico, eliminando así cualquier evidencia que lo inculpara.

"Ya veo, no es tuya"

Aliviado al entender los hechos, no creía necesitar más detalles sobre el desafortunado animalito que había oficiado de víctima. Y apartando esos pensamientos escalofriantes, realmente le alegraba ver que su felino paciente ya estaba lo bastante recuperado como para volver a ser un cazador orgulloso y eficiente.

"¿Te irás ahora que ya estás bien?"

Porque después de todo, Tenshi no era el gato de Hikaru –ni de Yoshiko, aunque ella así lo insistiera- y había reclamado la escuela y los alrededores como su territorio predilecto. Tanto así que una separación era otra de las posibilidades que debía considerar fuertemente pese a ir en contra de sus deseos. Tal como unos minutos atrás temía estar malinterpretando a su compañero de selección.

El felino blanco parpadeó lentamente en respuesta, y Jun creyó escuchar un quedo ronroneo. Sonriendo ampliamente, estiró la mano para acariciarlo una vez más pero no llegó a alcanzarlo. En menos de un segundo Tenshi sacudió las orejas y se apartó tanto como pudo, dejándolo desconcertado.

"¿Pero qué…?"

Antes que pudiera terminar de hilvanar sus pensamientos, algo le jaló de los hombros hacia atrás. Su cabeza y espalda acabaron en el suelo, aunque la nieve evitó que el golpe fuera del todo doloroso. Recuperándose de la sorpresa, Jun trató de enfocarse en lo que tenía inmediatamente encima, notando como un par de ojos curiosos –de un verde tan impactante como el césped donde disputó la final contra Brasil- le impedían tener una visión clara del cielo. Al menos eso significaba que no se trataba de una emboscada del enemigo, por lo que entre las risas de su inesperada atacante intentó volver a enderezarse y quedar de frente a ella.

-Bien jugado- dijo entre dientes, aunque se frenó en su frase al darse cuenta que no sabía cómo dirigirse correctamente a la chiquilla. Ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre el que alguien de Furano le hiciera pensar más de la cuenta y le dejara sin palabras.

-Mi nombre está bien- dijo ella con seguridad. –Además, si Hikaru te trajo aquí, significa que eres familia para nosotros también.

Eso último era algo que no esperaba, y aunque las implicancias del término "familia" no ayudaban mucho a su situación dentro del contexto de sus compañeros de equipo, no pudo sino conmoverse ante la naturalidad en el tono de la niña.

-Gracias, Midori.

La susodicha trató de mantener una sonrisa calma, pero resultaba obvio que le estaba costando mucho contener las carcajadas.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Tu cabeza- dijo, ya totalmente desinhibida. –Parece el pico de una montaña o un batido con crema.

Jun elevó una mano hacia el sitio, y al tocar nieve tuvo una idea bastante clara de cómo debía lucir en esos momentos ante los ojos inocentes de Midori. Salvar el resto de su dignidad ya parecía un partido perdido.

-Déjame ayudarte- se apresuró ella.

Iba a decir "Espera, yo puedo" pero sus palabras murieron ante la rapidez con que la niña había puesto las manos en su cabello. Detestaba que le tocaran así –ni siquiera su madre o Yayoi- pero para no ser grosero, apretó fuertemente los párpados y esperó a que terminase sin emitir un sonido, siendo la peor parte sin dudas cuando sacudió su nuca de una forma nada delicada. En ese momento dos ideas muy claras invadieron su mente. Lo primero que pensó fue que si así era como Yoshiko había tratado a Tenshi antes, entendía a la perfección por qué el gato no quería saber nada con su antigua dueña. Lo segundo fue que el día que estalló la gran crisis felina, Hikaru había sido en extremo cuidadoso al masajear la misma zona donde Midori estaba haciendo estragos, tanto así que realmente había disfrutado sus atenciones. ¿Significaba algo más eso último?

-Listo- canturreó la chiquilla, truncando la jugada entre sus ideas.

-Gracias- masculló, tratando de que no fuera obvio su doble descontento. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, ya que estamos?

-Oh, vengo del bosque- contestó con total despreocupación. –Seguimos practicando con los aros y las plumas, y dribleando entre los árboles. ¡Los tres mejoramos pila de ayer a hoy!

Lo cual eran buenas noticias, pero que no justificaban el riesgo.

-¿No les dijo Hikaru que no fueran allí sin un adulto?- repuso seriamente. –Saben que algo muy malo podría estarse ocultando ahí.

-¡Pero lo hicimos!- se defendió -¡Yo sólo me adelanté cuando salimos de entre los árboles. ¡Mira allí!

Jun se giró hacia donde señalaba la niña y vio como efectivamente, habían obedecido al pie de la letra. Sachio y Keishi practicaban su dominio del balón mientras se acercaban a la casa a la vez que alguien más les seguía apenas un par de metros atrás. Midori corrió a unirse a la pequeña escaramuza con sus compañeros dejándole cara a cara con la última persona con quien esperaría pasar su supuesto momento de reflexión.

-Buenas tardes, Misugi-san- le saludó en un tono neutro, pero que demostraba una cierta molestia cuya fuente no podía precisar.

-Buenas tardes, Fujisawa-san- contestó, tratando de no dejar expuestos su propio malestar y sorpresa.

Ella continuó sosteniéndole la mirada por unos instantes para luego girar su cabeza en todas direcciones, como si estuviera intentando localizar algo o alguien en específico. Recordando las palabras del delantero, eso no le auguraba confianza.

-¡Miren eso!

-¿Pero qué paso?

-¡No estaba así ayer!

Las exclamaciones de asombro de los niños los sacó momentáneamente su pequeño partido mental, cosa que Jun agradeció, aunque enseguida reparó en que vendrían más preguntas incómodas. No se necesitaban grandes habilidades deductivas para saber qué les había sorprendido tanto, y el cambio en la expresión de la chica de neutra a completamente quebrada apoyaba su teoría.

Yoshiko se acercó hasta el árbol con pasos lentos y cautelosos, como si el mantener una cierta distancia hiciera menos real lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Finalmente, la muchacha estiró una mano y recorrió los surcos de la corteza ennegrecida con una delicadeza que hasta ahora nunca le había conocido.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Misugi-san?- preguntó con voz queda.

Ante algo tan obvio, no tenía sentido evadir el proporcionar las respuestas.

-Un incendio. Ocurrió ayer mientras estábamos fuera.

-¿Saben quién lo ocasionó?

-No aún- sentenció, y con un leve gesto de cabeza la chica pareció aceptar su verdad. Podría haber agregado el hecho de que tenían a un posible culpable en la mira, pero eso no les traería ningún beneficio. Repasando lo que había entendido de la historia, la muchacha no tenía ninguna razón coherente para estar en buenos términos con el tal Hirakawa, por lo que su lealtad no era algo a ser cuestionado. Pero el saber de sus sospechas la acabaría involucrando y dejándola expuesta a ser otro blanco de represalias. Y realmente, más víctimas y aún más drama era lo último que necesitaban.

-Si hay algo que pudiera hacer…- habló, mientras continuaba acariciando la corteza calcinada en lo que parecía un intento vano de reanimarle. -… no duden en decírmelo.

La última parte fue un suspiro apenas audible, y Jun desvió la mirada hacia el costado opuesto entre que intentaba comprender lo que estaba presenciando. Era obvio que Yoshiko debía tener muy en claro todo lo que ese árbol significaba para quien fuera su primer amor; pero hasta donde había entendido, esas memorias estaban mucho más ligadas a Kazumasa. ¿La tristeza exhibida era sólo por lealtad y solidaridad a su antiguo capitán? ¿Tenía también sus propios recuerdos asociados al ahora frágil tronco? Apretando los párpados por un momento, imaginó a Hikaru escabulléndose por la improvisada escalera de ramas y a ella esperándolo ansiosamente junto a sus raíces, en algún día de uno de los muchos años en que estuvieron juntos. Pero tan pronto como la escena apareció, Jun sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente para recobrar el control de su mente y forzarla a esfumarse. En su lugar, recordó la convicción de su amigo unas noches atrás, decidiendo que por el bien de todos, esa relación era un partido donde no iba a forzar el alargue.

"Nada de eso debería importar ahora" repitió para sus adentros. Y al volver a abrir los ojos se encontró con que Yoshiko le estaba observando de forma atenta, aunque de ninguna forma podía catalogarle como hostil. Reparó entonces en que jamás había contestado a sus últimas palabras.

-Te lo agradezco.

La chica alzó una mano como preparándose para realizar una nueva pregunta cuando algo que vio a espaldas de Jun la hizo detenerse en seco. El mediocampista volteó instintivamente para encontrarse con Tenshi corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos, seguramente luego de quedar en medio de alguna de las maniobras de los niños. El gato se deslizó por el espacio entre sus piernas y ascendió por el árbol quemado hasta alcanzar las ramas más estrechas, varios metros por encima de la ventana y de lo que él mismo se permitió durante el incendio.

"Increible"

Jamás lo había visto en acción, y si estando ya viejo y recién recuperado demostraba esa agilidad, Jun no creía poder imaginar cómo habría sido durante sus mejores años. No obstante, rápidamente se forzó a volver al presente al darse cuenta Yoshiko tampoco se había perdido ni un detalle de la exhibición; y que eso podría reabrir otro de los problemas que tenían. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa que dejara en claro que ni él ni Hikaru habían cambiado de parecer y que no insistiera, pero las palabras le fallaron al distinguir la expresión de la chica: añoranza, resignación, y apenas el fantasma de una sonrisa.

-Luce realmente bien.

Nuevamente, ni una gota de desafío; y Jun ya no sabía si sentir alivio o nervios. La actitud que estaba demostrándole no se parecía en lo absoluto a lo que había presenciado en la noche del incidente.

-Es fuerte y mostró muchas ganas de salir adelante- contestó, intentando emplear un tono amable pero que no dejara expuestos a su preocupación y desconcierto. Las personas razonables no cambian de opinión en temas importantes simplemente porque sí. Algo definitivamente estaba sucediendo; y su afinidad innata por ayudar en vez de juzgar le estaba haciendo difícil no hablar de más. Para su fortuna, los niños volvieron a acercarse y desviaron la atención de Yoshiko.

-¿Está Hikaru en casa?

Para su sorpresa, no había sido Midori sino el mucho más templado Sachio quien rompió el silencio. Y tal y como con el incendio, no tenía sentido insultar su inteligencia al negar algo que era evidente.

-Fue al pueblo hace un rato.

-¿Crees que se tarde mucho?- inquirió la niña. –Queríamos que nos diera unos consejos sobre cómo practicar algo.

-No debería demorar demasiado- admitió. El argumento de que su amigo se tomaría menos tiempo haciendo exactamente la misma tarea no había sido la razón para desear quedarse, pero no dejaba de ser cierto.

-¿Podemos quedarnos a esperarlo?

-No es algo que deban preguntármelo a mí.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, el mediocampista señaló hacia donde estaba la chica. Después de todo, habían venido con ella y estaban bajo su responsabilidad; aunque no mostraba intenciones de impedirlo.

-¿Estás bien con eso, Misugi-san?

Y encima hasta resultó considerada con su persona, aunque Jun mismo ya había renunciado a su tranquilidad, quizá para bien. Si algo estaba aprendiendo en ese viaje era cuánto más claros parecían los problemas propios cuando uno pasaba más tiempo ayudando con los de otros, y si eso podía incluir el fútbol –algo en lo que se sentía más que capacitado- aún mejor.

-Por supuesto- le sonrió. Acto seguido la muchacha buscó sentarse sobre una de las tantas rocas que quedaban en el ascenso a la carretera, descansando su rostro entre sus manos y balanceando codos en rodillas flexionadas. La misma pose con la que Yayoi solía observarlo practicar cuando estaban en la primaria.

-¿Estás listo?- le llamó Midori. Jun le dirigió una última mirada a Yoshiko antes de volverse donde sus momentáneos discípulos.

-¿Qué es lo que querían practicar con Hikaru?

-Ya sabemos cómo mejorar el regate y la puntería, así que queríamos algo sobre potencia de disparo- explicó Sachio. Jun se llevó una mano al mentón y se quedó en silencio.

-¿Sabes qué hacer?- le cuestionó Keishi, entrecerrando los ojos con cierta desconfianza. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amiga.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no lo creas frágil!

El que fuera la segunda vez que saltaba en su defensa se le hacía algo bastante enternecedor, aunque a fin de cuentas, el chico tenía razón en algo: en parte por limitaciones, en parte por preferencias jamás se había especializado en potencia. Conocía sí la historia de Kojiro entrenando en las playas de Okinawa y la bola pesada en Francia, ambas inadmisibles por dónde se encontraban y por tratarse aún de cuerpos tan jóvenes. Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que le diera una idea, pero solo vio rocas, arbustos marchitos y mucha, mucha nieve, demasiada para su gusto. El que aún a esa edad pudieran dominar el balón con tanta naturalidad pese a la resistencia que ofrecía el medio se le hacía admirable. Allí mismo estaba la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Ya sé qué podemos hacer- aseguró. De inmediato Midori le mostró la lengua a Keishi a la vez que Sachio los veía ambos con genuino afecto. –Voy a buscar algo de la casa.

La idea en sí no era demasiado complicada; usar una pala, armar grandes montículos de nieve, intentar atravesarlos con su disparo más potente, y agregar cada vez más nieve para aumentar la dificultad. Simple, efectivo y capaz de mantener entusiasmados a los chicos a la vez que le permitía tener una mejor idea de sus habilidades y por dónde podía darse su mayor crecimiento.

En una ocasión en que fue a recuperar un balón que había caído bastante cerca de donde estaba Yoshiko, la muchacha le invitó a acercarse. Para bien, la expresión sombría que le había acompañado hace un rato parecía haberse disipado, reemplazada por algo que solamente pudo llamar curiosidad.

-Ese entrenamiento. ¿Lo viste en alguna parte antes?

-Sólo se me ocurrió- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, y sin creer que hubiera algo especial detrás de ello.

-Ya veo.

Jun esperó algún otro comentario, pero no parecía que fuera a obtener más nada si no excavaba en las respuestas él mismo. El dejar el balón picando parecía ser un rasgo bastante más común en los norteños de lo que le resultaba cómodo, y rogó a cuanta deidad del fútbol le escuchase para que Hikaru no se volviera así de enigmático. Con su mejor amigo y su ex ya más que alcanzaba.

-¡Hikaru regresó!

El llamado de Keishi hizo que ambos olvidaran su pequeño intercambio para contemplar como el dueño de casa se asomaba en la parte más alta de la ladera. Los niños rápidamente le rodearon, y aun estando lejos, pudo imaginar que su conversación giraba a cuánto habían entrenado y mejorado, y cuánto más quedaba por hacer. Pero de un momento a otro, sus saltos de entusiasmo se detuvieron; y distinguió como el águila del norte giraba lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Les está diciendo que no entrenará con ellos hoy"

Lo cual no sería desplumado, considerando todo lo que debían preparar para partir cuando ya no quedara luz, pero que no le auguraba algo bueno al notar cuan decaído –casi vencido- lucía su amigo. En el instante en que cruzó su mirada con la de Yoshiko, Jun temió que el haberles permitido quedarse jugara en perjuicio de alguien que evidentemente no estaba en su mejor día.

No fue capaz de leer las intenciones de ninguno mientras duró su conexión, que además resultó mucho más breve de lo que había esperado. Un saludo en voz baja, un sutil movimiento de cabeza y el dueño de casa se perdió en las tinieblas que asolaban la entrada. Jun escoltó a la chica hasta la carretera antes de correr tras él, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar.

El interior estaba aún en penumbras, las provisiones recién traídas descansaban sobre la mesa; y la persona que últimamente se había adueñado de sus pensamientos estaba en el que se había convertido en su más reciente lugar favorito.

-¿Matsuyama-kun?- le llamó, acercándose con cautela.

El aludido giró la cabeza dando a entender que le escuchó, y acto seguido se hizo a un lado, dejándole el espacio justo para que le acompañara si se permitían chocar los hombros. Por algunos largos instantes, sólo se concentraron en ver hacia adelante como si las cenizas en la chimenea guardaran un mensaje oculto sólo para ellos por descubrir. Finalmente, fue Jun quien ya no soportó el silencio, ahogado por el aura de angustia que percibía a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo te fue en el pueblo?- preguntó despacio. Hikaru dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire antes de poder verlo a los ojos. La preocupación en su rostro era aún mayor que durante la mañana.

-No tuve problemas para conseguir todo lo que necesitamos- comenzó. –Pero cuando fui a hablar con Masanori, encontré al padre de Seiji en la comisaría.

Jun no era familiar con todos los antiguos integrantes de Furano, pero la historia de la familia Nakagawa era algo que ya había escuchado alguna que otra vez. La última hacía pocos días, y no exactamente por buenas razones.

-Los ataques a sus animales no han parado- continuó Hikaru. -La gran mayoría de las muertes fueron ovejas que estaban esperando corderos para la primavera. Llevó fotos para acompañar la denuncia, y no fue algo agradable de observar.

Si quería continuar la carrera de medicina, debía estar más que acostumbrado a tratar con cuadros desoladores, pero lo que su amigo estaba sugiriendo ante su relativa inexperiencia se le hacía demasiado para mantenerse impasible. Una cálida mano se colocó sobre su hombro y le dio un ligero apretón para transmitirle aunque fuera un poco de seguridad.

-No sólo es horrible de ver, sino que las pérdidas de dinero han sido muchas. Y para empeorar las cosas, alguien les ha ofrecido comprar el terreno porque parece que descubrieron hierro.

Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de profundo disgusto al pronunciar lo último, y notó como su puño se cerraba estrangulando su abrigo.

-¿Alguien conocido?

La pregunta no aportaba mucho a la causa, pero Jun realmente quería intentar apaciguar un poco la avalancha.

-Un tal Ikegami- escupió, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. –No recuerdo a nadie aquí con ese apellido, pero no lo sé, Misugi-kun. Siento que lo he escuchado en alguna parte, y no logro recordarlo.

Esta vez fue el mediocampista quien llevó una mano hasta la espalda de su amigo, dibujando círculos hasta que percibió que los músculos se aflojaban.

-¿Qué dicen respecto a la oferta?

-No es lo que quieren- se apresuró a contestar. –Pero si no encontramos quién está detrás de esto para hacerle pagar todas las compensaciones, puede que no tengan otra opción.

-¿Y de verdad crees que hay un responsable?

Porque si se trataba de animales salvajes, lo más que podrían hacer era prevenir pérdidas mayores. El norteño asintió con la cabeza, por un momento cambiando la angustia por determinación.

-Es como si supieran cuándo y dónde atacar para no ser descubiertos- explicó. –Es demasiada casualidad para sólo asumirlo a la inteligencia de unas bestias. ¿Y si hay algo que estamos ignorando?

La idea en sí era demasiado inverosímil, pero así eran las cosas en el norte. Si Hikaru tenía ese dejo de certeza, Jun ya había decidido que confiaría en su instinto hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Si así son las cosas- pronunció con cuidado. –No queda otra que llegar al fondo. Mientras esté aquí, cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias, Misugi-kun.- musitó, regalándole una sonrisa leve, pero que de inmediato supo sincera. Eso había sido lo más calmado que le vio durante todo el día, y aunque quizá sabía a poco, cada reacción positiva le resultaba cálida y valiosa.

-Y gracias también por entrenar con los chicos- agregó.

Había estado tan absorto en apropiarse de la nueva información que por unos momentos se había olvidado de ellos, pero especialmente de Yoshiko.

-¿No te molestó que estuviera Fujisawa-san aquí?- preguntó. A fin de cuentas, no habían quedado en exactamente buenos términos la otra noche.

-¿Dijo algo sobre Tenshi?

-Sólo que lo veía muy bien. Estaba rara, no parecía la misma persona.

-Es inevitable que tarde o temprano volvamos a hablar sobre eso y no estemos de acuerdo. –suspiró con resignación. –Respecto a sus problemas, si necesita ayuda sabe dónde encontrarla, y sobre lo otro, no pienso permitir atropellos; pero si no te causó ningún problema no es necesario que vaya a confrontarla ahora. Los chicos la quieren bastante, y por más que Kazu diga lo que diga, ella no es mala.

-Lo noté hoy- admitió, repasando en su mente la imagen de la chica acariciando el tronco quemado.

-Por cierto- le interrumpió. -¿Fue ella quien te dijo que practicaran la fuerza de los tiros así? ¿O fue Kazu el otro día?

Jun enarcó las cejas. Primero Yoshiko le preguntaba de dónde lo había sacado y ahora Hikaru le cuestionaba algo parecido.

-Sólo lo pensé- contestó, ligeramente fastidiado. -¿Cuál es el misterio?

El águila del norte ahogó una leve risilla y elevó la mirada hacia un punto inespecífico en el techo.

-Por muchos años entrené así- contó. –Es algo que Kazu y yo probamos durante la primaria, pero enseguida desistimos ya que de entrada intentamos con mucha más nieve de la que podíamos atravesar. Pero cuando el equipo necesitó un tirador de larga distancia volví a ello, y aquí me tienes- continuó, empleando un tono alegre pero no exagerado, y que creyó poder pasar horas escuchando sin cansarse.

Bajó la cabeza y al verle, curvó sus labios de tal forma que su anterior muestra de agradecimiento realmente no se comparaba.

-Tenemos formas parecidas de pensar. ¿No es eso genial?- finalizó.

Jun hizo todo lo posible por contener un ligero sonrojo, pero las últimas palabras habían calado hondo, más por el gesto y la forma que por un contenido que en sí no era algo extraordinario.

-Necesitamos armar las antorchas- habló Hikaru, levantándose de donde estaban y rompiendo su trance. -¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?

-No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo- suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quieres aprender?- le invitó, extendiendo un brazo para servirle de apoyo. Algo que por ninguna razón iba a rechazar.

Durante su breve momento de ser en parte artesanos y en parte guerreros, Jun volvió a percibir la ocasional tensión en su amigo algunas de las veces en que sus manos se rozaron por trabajar en la misma pieza. Mostraba más confianza que antes, pero era innegable el vestigio del episodio ocurrido al observar el mapa, y que cobraba cada vez más importancia a medida que se acercaba el momento de partir hacia las montañas.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- dejó escapar su amigo cuando hubieron terminado.

En esa última duda no percibió malicia ni un intento de chantaje, sólo una preocupación totalmente comprensible, dadas las circunstancias inusuales que les rodeaban.

-Lo estoy- reafirmó Jun.

-Si en cualquier momento del viaje quieres que regresemos…

-Lo sé, confío en ti.

Una resolución que podría traerle tanto dicha como tormento, pero que no lo sabría hasta que estuviesen solos en ese sitio al que alguien de su origen –y sin sus recientes experiencias- sólo podía catalogar como un infierno helado. Con los últimos rayos de luz perdiéndose entre los picos, un suave toque a la puerta anunciaba la llegada de Kazumasa, quien obraría de vigilante hasta su regreso.

"Llegó la hora"

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Como corresponde, me disculpo enormemente por lo tardío de la actualización, y vuelvo a disculparme ya que por cómo se vislumbra mi vida en los próximos meses, la siguiente actualización será recién por septiembre-octubre. Pero a todos les aseguro que de ninguna manera ese fic será abandonado. Le tengo un enorme cariño y pienso llevarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Dicho eso, hago algunas aclaraciones más.

Con este capítulo hemos llegado por fin a la mitad de la historia. Se han planteado ya todos los problemas, y ahora llegará el momento de resolverlos.

Quería dejar en claro (por si no fue lo bastante obvio) que de ninguna manera la intención de este fic, pese a ser chico/chico es presentar a los personajes femeninos en un rol antagónico. Yoshiko será fundamental para llegar al fondo de varias de las tramas secundarias, y no será la última vez que oigamos algo de Yayoi tampoco.

Este capítulo cambió de contenido unas cuantas veces en mi cabeza hasta llegar a lo que han leído. Originalmente Yoshiko iba a explayarse más en cuanto a por qué lucía tan decaída, pero preferí omitir esa escena. La chica no es ninguna pobre alma desamparada para andar ventilando problemas íntimos con alguien con quien no tiene ninguna clase de confianza. Nos enteraremos de lo que está pasando al mismo tiempo que Hikaru y Jun, y por otra boca.

Agradezco enormemente el apoyo que he recibido en estos meses, y espero no defraudarlos con lo que tengo reservado para nuestros protagonistas.

¡Nos vemos en unos meses!


End file.
